Dangerous Alliance
by Mellyna Yanou
Summary: Notre Terre... au 4ème millénaire de notre ère. A l'insu de tous, démons, divinités et mortels, se livrent une guerre sans merci. TVXQ THSK DBSK DBSG - Chapitre 09 NEW !
1. Chapter 1

_Huhu... ma toute première fanfic TVXQ! j'ai pas résisté à la mettre sur XD Je suis faible, oui je sais ! Elle est d'un tout autre genre que celui de Listen to the Rain, tout en restant dans une dimension laaaargement fantastique/sc.-fi. Nan, désolée, ça ne se soigne pas !_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez lire ce qui suit._

_**Titre** : Dangerous Alliance_

_**Auteur** : Mellyna Yanou (The Return...)_

_**Fandom** : TVXQ! Dong Bang Shin Ki (groupe coréen)_

_**Genre** : Alternative Universe, Fantastique, Fantasy, Science Fiction, Angst_

_**Rating** : PG-13_

OooOooOoOooOooO

**Prologue**

_Angel Sanctuary - Inorganic Angel_

En mille ans ou en deux siècles, certaines choses se devaient d'être immuables.

L'humanité, les Métropoles… des notions quasiment éternelles qui, certes, prenaient souvent différentes formes au fil du temps, mais qui restaient définitivement les mêmes. Le climat aussi était constitué de notions éternelles, bien qu'agencées de façons différentes… jamais on ne découvrit autre chose que le vent, la pluie, le blizzard, les tempêtes de sables, la sécheresse, la neige…

La neige.

Cette immensité immaculée qui recouvrait tout sur son passage, n'épargna rien ni personne. Cotonneuse en apparence, glaciale au toucher, crissant sous nos pieds, piège mortel… lorsqu'elle règne en maître, elle interdit tout autre bruit que celui du vent. Mais parfois cette loi était brisée.

Des sanglots violèrent la règle.

Une forme agenouillée dans l'épais tapis glacial, ramassée sur elle, entourait son propre corps de ses bras affreusement pâles. Tremblante, trempée, elle se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière, mais semblait trop épuisée pour faire le moindre mouvement. Elle était transie de froid, et ses violents tremblements paraissaient être la cause de ce mouvement de balancier.

Hoquets douloureux et lourds sanglots se mélangeaient, venant s'ajouter aux contractions incessantes et involontaires de son corps. La lourde masse de cheveux sombres, ramenée vers l'avant, dévoilait des épaules pâles comme la mort, zébrées de carmin là où le tissu n'était plus présent.

Une autre forme se tenait tout près d'elle… couverte de bleu sombre. Elle la dominait de toute sa hauteur et ne fit pas le moindre mouvement vers elle, bien au contraire. Sa simple présence l'écrasait, l'oppressait.

Qu'elle s'éloigne d'elle… vite… pitié.

Elle s'accroupit et posa un genou au sol, face à la jeune femme recroquevillée. Elle leva le bras et lentement, avec une application toute particulière, lui caressa les cheveux. Mais aucune douceur ni tendresse n'émanait de ce geste.

Un gémissement de douleur, puis une toux rauque, maladive, incessante. Une fine pluie pourpre tomba sur le sol, tâchant ce tapis immaculé. Nouveau blasphème.

« S… s… sa… »

La forme se pencha un peu vers le corps tremblant, intriguée.

« Plait-il ?  
- Sa… saleté… de… de… démon, souffla-t-on dans un râle. »

Le dit démon eut un rictus moqueur.

« Je ne crois pas que tu sois la mieux placée pour m'insulter.  
- … pas comme toi…  
- Oui… peut-être bien mais tu n'en es pas si loin que ça, n'est-ce pas ?  
- … dans tes rêves… »

Une main gantée s'empara d'une mèche et la replaça dans la masse sombre. Ce geste sembla amplifier la douleur qui s'était emparée de la jeune femme. Il s'approcha du visage exsangue. L'obscurité dans laquelle était plongée l'avenue ne permettait pas de voir les traits des deux visages presque côte à côté. Quelques teintes étaient visibles, sans plus… le blanc, les tâches sombres, la pâleur effrayante de la jeune personne, et celle angoissante mais parfaite du démon.

Un autre sanglot souleva le corps épuisé de la jeune femme.

« Tu n'as donc plus aucun contrôle sur toi ? s'enquit-il visiblement déçu. »

D'autres sanglots furent sa seule réponse. Lassé, il retira sa main et se releva… le corps se détendit légèrement. L'autre lissa les pans de son manteau avant de se retourner et faire mine de partir. Mais il s'arrêta après quelques pas.

« Tu le salueras de ma part !! »

Il s'éloigna définitivement, agitant une main nonchalante en guise de salut, abandonnant la jeune personne dans le froid mordant, l'obscurité et la solitude la plus complète. Le vent qui soufflait se fit plus glacial que jamais pour la jeune femme trempée.

Au croisement d'une autre rue, une ombre se tapit au passage du démon… ce dernier ne l'aperçut pas, à son grand soulagement. Elle attendit quelques instants avant de se risquer à jeter un regard vers l'avenue. La jeune femme n'avait pas bougé de sa position de pénitente. Le vent emporta quelques murmures vers l'ombre.

« Aide-moi… je t'en supplie… »

Personne ne vint lui porter secours… elle s'effondra lourdement, ses forces l'ayant quittée, mais ses supplications toujours sur les lèvres. L'ombre eut un mouvement hésitant, partagée entre l'envie de lui venir en aide, et celle de rester cachée. Quelque chose brisa son hésitation… elle leva la tête, son regard d'ébène parcourant le paysage inchangé. Elle tourna les talons, s'enfuit aussi vite que possible, et disparut à un autre croisement, ombre parmi tant d'autres.

Des pas affolés se précipitèrent vers le corps gisant pour qui les flocons cotonneux semblèrent constituer un fin linceul aussi éclatant que son édredon de glace.

OooOooOoOooOooO

_Il se trouvait dans un jardin d'hiver coquet et coloré. Les rayons d'un jour déclinant traversaient les grandes fenêtres qui constituaient la majeure partie des murs, illuminant la grande pièce. Il faisait chaud… agréablement chaud. La lumière était douce au regard, apaisante. La multitude de plantes renforçait ce sentiment de bien-être, agencées en un petit labyrinthe floral sinueux. Perdu au milieu des méandres de flore, un rocking-chair se balançait légèrement. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds. Incroyable… on fabriquait encore de tels sièges, mille ans plus tard. Il sourit… cette pièce était complètement hors du temps, bien loin des décors chromés et impersonnels de cette époque. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa tenue, s'attendant presque à se trouver vêtu à la victorienne. Une chemise et un pantalon sombre, une veste… rien à voir._

_« … ch… »_

_Un murmure._

_Il releva le regard._

_« … ent… »_

_Si cette personne pouvait parler plus fort… il n'y avait que lui dans le jardin, pourtant il avait l'impression que quelqu'un d'invisible se tenait devant lui, mais qui parlait trop bas pour être réellement entendu. Après quelques autres murmures incompréhensibles, la voix s'éleva peu à peu._

_« Tu as réussi, tu sais ça ? »_

_Le ton était joyeux, amusé et quelque peu surexcité. Il voyait presque le sourire qui se dessinait dans l'intonation. Une voix jeune, féminine, qui lui était totalement inconnue. Pourtant sur le moment elle lui semblait familière._

_« Je suis arrivée à bon port, et c'est grâce à toi ! »_

_Il y avait une telle reconnaissance dans ces paroles, que cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir aidé qui que ce soit récemment, mais à cet instant, apprendre qu'il avait réussi quelque chose et que l'on en était satisfait, le réjouissait au plus haut point. Il avait si peu d'occasion d'apporter son aide…_

_« J'espère en tout cas que tu n'auras pas de problèmes avec les autres. Tu m'as vaguement dit qu'il y avait des risques, mais je te connais. Tu m'as caché un sacré paquet de choses. T'auras qu'à dire que je t'ai menacé, fait du chantage, tout ce que tu voudras. »_

Elle_ rit… il eut un sourire amusé, bien que ses paroles l'angoissèrent un peu. Qu'avait-il fait de si risqué, qui pouvait lui apporter de gros problèmes avec eux… ?_

_Soudain, la douleur fusa. Il en eut le souffle coupé._

_Des problèmes ? _

_Son cœur sembla se déchirer en lambeaux, la douleur lui tiraillait la poitrine. Sa main se crispa sur le tissu sombre. Difficilement, il tentait de respirer, mais trop peu d'air parvenait à ses poumons. Ses jambes ne supportaient plus… il s'effondra sur le dallage frais. Une autre voix résonna… celle-ci il la connaissait, depuis sa naissance._

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_Elle était froide, dure, mordante… la sourde colère qu'il sentit dans cet unique mot, lui glaça le sang._

_« Tu connais pourtant les règles. »_

_Du regret. Qu'avait-il donc fait ?_

_« Tu as brisé une promesse et notre ultime loi. »_

_L'_Ultime Loi_… il n'avait tout de même pas… non…_

_« Tu connais la règle… »_

_La douleur s'intensifia plus qu'il ne le croyait possible. Il ne chercha plus son souffle, il l'avait définitivement perdu. Une douce caresse sur son front, fraîche et apaisante. Le monde était flou… il parvint néanmoins à distinguer deux yeux verts penchés sur lui. Deux yeux rieurs…_

_« Allez, à la prochaine ! »_

_Il voulut lever la main vers ces deux billes de jade, mais elle tomba mollement sur le sol avec un bruit mat. Et tout se figea…_

Le réveil fut brutal… et douloureux. La gorge serrée, le souffle court, il se redressa sur les coudes, puis se rallongea sur le côté, inspirant et expirant profondément. Happant l'air plus qu'il ne respirait, l'air restait parfois bloqué dans sa gorge… il avait beau insister, il ne parvenait qu'à suffoquer.

Puis il sentit une main se poser sur son dos, celle-ci entama un lent massage circulaire, tandis que sa voisine écartait de son visage quelques mèches trempées. Doucement, il retrouva son souffle… l'air circula de nouveau. Il en poussa presque un soupir de soulagement. L'autre continua son massage apaisant un moment puis le cessa, mais sa main resta sur son dos. Une douce chaleur s'en dégageait et se répandait dans son corps, dissipant les dernières marques de ce cauchemar.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

Il frissonna. C'était sa voix… _SA_ voix. Mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait étendue. L'autre lui frictionna le dos, voyant que ses tremblements reprenaient.

« Un peu, finit-il par souffler.  
- Bien… très bien…  
- Je n'ai…  
- Non, non, tu n'as réveillé personne, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Sa main passa dans ses cheveux dans un geste rassurant. Il sentit le matelas s'enfoncer près de lui… l'autre s'était assis. Il se remit sur le dos et observa la silhouette sombre qui se tenait à ses côtés.

« J'en demanderais trop si je souhaitais savoir ce que tu as vu ? »

Que lui dire ?

« Un peu trop… »

Malgré l'obscurité il le vit presque sourire.

« J'imagine… tu réagis rarement aussi mal.  
- Tu étais déjà réveillé ? s'enquit-il, détournant le sujet.  
- Si on veut. Tu penses pouvoir te rendormir ? »

Il sourit… lui non plus ne voulait s'attarder sur la raison qui le maintenait éveillé. Il réfléchit à la question… il n'avait plus tellement sommeil. Se retrouver seul dans la chambre avec pour seule attraction les souvenirs de son rêve, dissipa toute trace de sommeil.

« Non, j'en doute.  
- Tu me tiens compagnie alors ? »

Aucun des deux ne souhaitait rester seul avec ses pensées. Ces dernières étaient plutôt sombres depuis quelques temps. Il se redressa et s'assit sur le matelas.

« Si tu penses que je suis de bonne compagnie.  
- Oh, tu sais… à cette heure-ci de la nuit, je ne suis pas très regardant à ce sujet.  
- Merci bien…  
- Mais je t'en prie, ce fut un plaisir. »

Ils rirent, assez bas pour ne pas réveiller les autres non loin de la chambre. L'autre tourna la tête vers la fenêtre de la pièce… dehors il n'y avait que la nuit. Rien d'autre. Une obscurité insondable, mais loin d'être désagréable. Un doux silence plana entre les murs. Il ferma les yeux.

« Demain, déclara simplement son voisin. »

Il le regarda. Déjà ?

« Nous devons partir le plus tôt possible. Il faudra quitter les lieux tôt le matin. »

Il hacha lentement la tête.

« On n'a plus trop le choix, hein ?  
- Oui…  
- C'était comment là-bas ? »

Il l'entendit prendre une brusque inspiration.

Aïe… sujet sensible.

« Angoissant. »

Et il parlait de bonne compagnie…?

OooOooOoOooOooO

_A suivre… une chtite review ? Pleeeaaase ! #yeux larmoyants#_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chalut !!  
Dire qu'avant j'étais une squatteuse assidue de fanfiction. net !! Maintenant, j'oublie carrément que j'ai un compte dessus XD_

_Voici la suite, déjà écrite depuis presque deux ans... oui je sais ! XD J'espère que vous aprécierez ce chapitre._

OooOooOoOooOooO

**Chapitre 01**

_Ghost in the Shell Stand Alone Complex - Fish ~ Silent Cruise_

De la fenêtre grande ouverte, une douce brise s'engouffra dans la pièce, rafraîchissant l'atmosphère et les personnes qui se trouvaient sur son passage. La chambre semblait être une salle d'étude… une large table en bois sombre et massif trônait au beau milieu de la pièce, entourée de quelques chaises aux accoudoirs rembourrés de cuir grenat. Les murs couverts de tapisseries claires, supportaient de nombreuses étagères chargées d'ouvrages au cuir luisant et intact, et de bibelots à l'aspect incompréhensible. Une armoire à la large vitrine dévoilait une quantité impressionnante de fioles et carafes colorées, certaines poussiéreuses, d'autres étincelantes de propreté. Dans ce décor pour le moins étrange, trois jeunes gens paressaient sur de longues banquettes, profitant d'un chaud mais magnifique soleil d'après-midi.

Chacun sur son fauteuil, les couches disposées en un triangle étroit et difforme, ils se faisaient tous face. L'un d'eux, un jeune homme à la courte chevelure sombre, avait étendu ses longues jambes, les reposant sur les genoux de son voisin qui somnolait. La tête de celui-ci dodelinait sur le dossier, ses cheveux tirant sur le roux blond étalés sur le tissu. A sa droite, le troisième jeune homme tenait dans ses bras un lourd volume, semblable à ceux qui reposaient sur les étagères derrière lui. Ses yeux sombres parcouraient tranquillement les pages jaunies du livre. Le fin et soyeux rideau du noir le plus profond qui s'étalait devant ses yeux ne semblait pas le gêner dans sa lecture. Il tourna une page, l'observa un instant puis leva la tête.

Il eut une légère grimace à la vue du spectacle que lui offraient ses deux compagnons. L'un dormait, l'autre n'était pas loin de le rejoindre. Il leva une jambe et, de son pied, il poussa le jeune homme à sa gauche. Il grogna… il était bien là.

« Hum… laisse-moi dormir… gémit-il.  
- Pas tant qu'on n'en aura pas fini avec les questions.  
- Laisse-moi tranquille avec ton interrogatoire. 'Joue pas les précepteurs, j't'en supplie… »

Son voisin sourit et insista, poussant de nouveau la cuisse de l'autre. Il tenta de l'ignorer mais dut s'avouer vaincu lorsque sa jambe quitta brutalement son agréable support qu'était son voisin d'en face.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, je suis réveillé, grogna-t-il.  
- A la bonne heure. »

De son doigt blanc il parcourut rapidement les lignes qui noircissaient la page. Il s'arrêta finalement et pointa au hasard un paragraphe.

« Nouvelle question. Qu'est-ce que le Culte d'Abhra ? »

Son voisin se redressa sur la banquette et ouvrit grand ses yeux aux teintes chocolatées, en une expression de pur ahurissement.

« Jae… tu te fiches de moi, là !! lança-t-il après avoir retrouvé sa voix.  
- Pas le moins du monde, assura l'autre. »

Affalé sur le fauteuil, le jeune homme retrouva sa position initiale, la mine boudeuse, les bras croisés.

« Tu arrives encore à me poser des questions sur ce que je sais depuis des lustres.  
- ChangMin, ta réponse, s'il te plait. »

Il bougonna encore quelques secondes puis soupira. Il lui répondit d'une voix monocorde.

« Le Culte d'Abhra est une organisation rassemblant les membres des cultes les plus représentés sur Schaunténa, aussi bien monothéistes que polythéistes. Aux yeux de la majorité de la population, il s'agit d'une dangereuse secte dont les objectifs restent encore flous. En réalité le Culte d'Abhra est la seule défense que possède Schaunténa contre l'intrusion de démons venant de Larsis.  
- Mais… ? »

ChangMin fit la moue.

« Mais bien entendu personne n'est au courant que des démons gambadent joyeusement dans leur monde, tailladant allègrement tout ce qui leur passe sous nez. Et tout ça à cause de quoi ? D'une brèche que des imbéciles de scientifiques ont créée, ouvrant un passage entre Schaunténa et Larsis.  
- ChangMin…  
- Quoi ?! C'est pas vrai peut-être ? »

Jae soupira.

« Qu'elle est la particularité du Culte ?  
- Ses membres sont nés avec certaines particularités qui leur permettent de manipuler la Source.  
- Qu'elle en est la cause ?  
- La brèche qui s'est formée a permis le retour de la Source sur Schaunténa, opérant de grands changements au sein de l'Humanité, d'où la naissance de générations chaque fois plus sensibles à la Source.  
- Bien. »

ChangMin souffla.

« T'es content ? J'ai bien appris ma leçon ? »

Son voisin ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui offrir un large sourire amusé et satisfait. D'un geste sec, il referma le volume, faisant claquer les pages. Le bruit qui en sortit fit sursauter le troisième jeune homme qui se réveilla brusquement. Il papillonna un instant, observant ses deux compagnons d'un regard vitreux et voilé de sommeil. Voyant qu'aucune étagère ou armoire ne s'était écrasée au le sol, il se rallongea.

« Tous des malades… grogna-t-il. »

Un doux ronflement indiqua à Jae et ChangMin qu'il s'était rendormi. Ils étouffèrent un rire, plaquant les mains sur leur bouche. Le jeune homme à la chevelure noire posa le livre à côté de lui sur le fauteuil. ChangMin ferma les yeux, goûtant à la douce brise qui s'était remise à souffler dans la chambre. A cette sensation, ses pensées se tournèrent instantanément vers son rêve, survenu deux nuits plus tôt. Agréable les premiers instants, il était rapidement devenu insupportable.

Malgré la chaleur, il frissonna. Pire que la douleur, le ton froid et dur qu'employa Jae dans son rêve était une véritable torture. Il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

ChangMin se sentait pathétique… s'angoisser autant pour un cauchemar n'avait, d'ordinaire, rien de rationnel. Né de l'angoisse ou de la terreur, un cauchemar ne faisait qu'extérioriser ce que l'esprit tentait de cacher au plus profond. Mais la plupart du temps, les siens se trouvaient être une fenêtre sur le temps. Il déglutit.

Et si c'était bien réel ?

« Encore dessus ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça silencieusement.

« Je n'ai encore rien dit aux autres… je préfère attendre que tu m'expliques avant de leur en faire part. »

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il redoutait de faire, c'était de lui décrire ce qu'il avait vu… vécu… ou ce qu'il vivrait dans quelques temps. Tout sauf à lui.

« Si tu t'obstines à rester muet, j'en connais un qui sera ravi de faire une petite promenade dans ta tête. »

ChangMin ouvrit les yeux et fixa Jae d'un œil morne. Il n'oserait tout de même pas obliger Junsu à jouer les espions télépathes dans _sa_ tête. Le sourire en coin qui étira les lèvres de son voisin, lui confirma qu'il en était bien capable.

« Des menaces, maintenant ? s'enquit-il. »

Il pinça les lèvres, voyant son sourire s'agrandir.

« Privilège d'aîné, proclama Jae.  
- Tu m'en diras tant, grogna-t-il. »

Jae ne quitta pas son cadet des yeux, ni son sourire moqueur. L'autre jeta un regard sur le troisième jeune homme dormant profondément. Que risquait-il à lui parler ? Hormis un regard lourd de significations, comme son aîné en avait le secret et qu'il gardait précieusement pour ce genre de discussion. Qu'y pouvait-il si ses… visions s'évertuaient à prédire des catastrophes ?

_Quel intérêt d'avertir quelqu'un que tout va bien se passer, qu'il n'y a rien à craindre, que tout va pour le mieux… ?_

« Je brisais notre _Loi_, déclara-t-il sans préambule. »

Jae leva un sourcil intrigué. Ce fut le seul signe visible sur son visage qui aurait pu traduire un quelconque étonnement ou trouble.

« Pour aider quelqu'un, ajouta-t-il comme pour excuser son crime.  
- Qui donc ?  
- Je ne sais pas… je ne la connais pas.  
- _La_ ? »

ChangMin haussa les épaules.

« C'est tout ?  
- C'est tout. »

Ciel, que son ton fut convaincant !! Mais l'autre ne releva point. Il lui en fut immensément reconnaissant de ne pas insister. La scène était encore fraîche dans sa mémoire, il n'était pas prêt de l'oublier. Savoir qu'il était capable de le tuer de cette façon… un frisson remonta sa colonne vertébrale. Ce fut fulgurant, mais pire que tout.

Son réveil était bien plus parlant.

Un froissement de tissu le détourna de ses pensées. Jae s'était allongé sur le côté, la tête reposée sur un coussin, les yeux à demi-fermés, les traits fins de son visage se détendant. Le cadet fronça les sourcils. Avec l'agitation de ces deux derniers jours, Jae éveillé à une heure avancée de la nuit, lui était sorti de l'esprit. Malgré l'impression reposée qu'il donnait, ChangMin ne fut pas dupe. Son esprit était tout aussi agité que le sien.

_Le duo déprimant dans toute sa splendeur…_

Il se doutait bien que Jae ne dormait plus que d'un œil depuis quelques temps, passant ses nuits à rôder dans les couloirs, tel un esprit errant, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre. Les autres ne s'en rendaient guère compte, voyant à leur réveil un jeune homme reposé, en pleine forme, prêt à affronter une journée chargée.

« A ton tour de répondre aux questions. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ouvrit les yeux et fixa son vis-à-vis, intrigué.

« Contrairement à toi, Schaunténa ne m'est pas inconnue, répliqua-t-il.  
- Je ne parle pas de ça. Mais de tes incessantes nuits blanches. »

Jae soupira lourdement et referma les yeux, son visage désormais crispé.

« Aucune envie d'en parler.  
- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir Junsu dans ta poche, tu sais ? déclara-t-il en désignant du menton le dormeur. »

Il grogna, sentant la situation lui échapper à présent que les rôles étaient inversés. A ce jeu-là, son cadet pouvait être pire que lui, mieux valait lui dire la vérité. Une toute partie le contenterait. Pour l'instant.

« J'ai l'impression de le sentir près de nous… dans notre dos, ou derrière une porte… en train de nous épier… »

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de poursuivre, deux personnes firent irruption dans la pièce.

« Qui épit qui ? »

Il se raidit brusquement, plus qu'heureux de tourner le dos aux nouveaux venus. ChangMin s'empressa de leur répondre, tandis que son voisin s'asseyait.

« Junsu ! C'est un véritable calvaire que de l'avoir comme voisin pendant les repas. Il faut voir sa façon de lorgner mon assiette à chaque fois ! se plaignit-il. »

Un rire lui répondit.

« De ton côté, ChangMin, tu n'es pas mieux ! »

Jae se détendit rapidement, un regard empli de reconnaissance pour son cadet qui soupira de soulagement. Les deux autres les rejoignirent sur les fauteuils. L'un d'eux, dont les cheveux bruns ondulaient sa nuque, se posta devant Junsu profondément endormi. Il se pencha doucement jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques millimètres du sien. Il sentait de temps en temps un souffle lui effleure les joues, aussi léger qu'une plume. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire malicieux.

« Junsu, chantonna-t-il. Il est l'heure de se lever… »

Le jeune homme grogna légèrement et fronça les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien être aussi cruel pour vouloir l'extirper de son sommeil ? Le propriétaire de cette voix volontairement chaude et délicieusement séduisante. Il papillonna des yeux, s'habituant peu à peu à la luminosité. Deux yeux noisette lui faisaient face, non loin de son visage… très près… beaucoup trop près. Il poussa un cri de surprise, sursautant violemment. Son bond le fit s'effondrer sur la banquette. Un rire général lui indiqua qu'il avait encore fait les frais d'une plaisanterie quelconque, mais dont il était la victime favorite.

« Yoochun… grand malade !  
- A tes yeux, nous le sommes tous !  
- Chaque jour qui passe ne fait que le prouver, grogna Junsu. »

Il se rassit ; Yoochun s'installa à ses côtés. L'autre, les cheveux châtain foncés rendus ébouriffés par les incessants passages de sa main, pris place sur le fauteuil qu'occupait Jae.

« Alors, où en êtes-vous ? »

Junsu bailla bruyamment et frotta ses yeux encore embrumés de sommeil.

« Chais pas… j'ai décroché quand ils parlaient de la _terraformation_ d'une planète. C'est ridicule… Schaunténa a mis des millions d'années avant de posséder une atmosphère à la limite du respirable, et eux se targuent d'être capables d'en faire autant, en quelques millénaires !!  
- Ce sont des humains, déclara Jae.  
- Comme si ça excusait tout… »

Un long silence plana au-dessus du groupe à présent au grand complet. Junsu bascula la tête en arrière, volant quelques secondes supplémentaires de somnolence, mais son voisin le ramenait aussitôt sur la terre ferme dès qu'il le sentait partir. Ce qui lui valut une flopée de jurons incompréhensibles, dont il n'y fit guère cas. Jae croisa finalement les bras.

« Tout est prêt pour ce soir ?  
- J'ai appris par cœur ce livre dévoré par les mites jusqu'à la tranche. Je ne vois absolument pas à quoi ça va me servir, mais de ce côté-là je suis paré. »

Le jeune homme se retint de rire.

« Un jour tu me remercieras… Yunho ? »

Le jeune homme à ses côtés ramena ses bras derrière la tête et s'étira.

« La voie est libre. On a trouvé de l'autre côté, une bâtisse complètement effondrée à moitié brûlée, mais pas âme qui vive dans les environs. Mais…  
- Mais ? »

Yunho grimaça.

« Ça pue la Magie Noire là-bas. »

Tous, hormis Yoochun, prêtèrent à cet instant un peu plus d'attention au discours de leur camarade. ChangMin se redressa et tendit le bras pour attraper le volume échoué près de son aîné. Il tourna longtemps les pages avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il leva le nez de l'ouvrage.

« Tu sais de quel type d'architecture il s'agissait ? »

L'autre fronça les sourcils et répondit de méchante humeur.

« Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir quel type d'archit…  
- Ancien, répondit Yoochun. Plus de mille ans, en tout cas. Pourquoi ? »

De son index, le jeune homme pointa la page.

« Parce que la ruine que vous avez trouvée n'est ni plus ni moins que l'ancienne… base… d'une branche d'Abhra. Celle qui a été rasée il y a quatre ans… on dirait qu'une brèche s'est formée à cause de ça. »

Ses quatre compagnons soupirèrent en chœur.

« Oh, magnifique !! siffla Junsu. Il a fallu que vous nous trouviez un cimetière comme lieu d'atterrissage »

OooOooOoOooOooO

Il régnait un doux silence dans la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, une atmosphère feutrée et chaude apaisant l'esprit. La chiche lumière d'un lampadaire parvenait à peine à tracer les contours de la fenêtre. Une silhouette assise tournait le dos aux vitres vaguement dissimulées derrière un voilage. Une autre forme occupait le lit qui lui faisait face. Toutes deux immobiles. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour ces deux personnes… seul le souffle de leur respiration tentait à prouver le contraire.

La personne assise, un homme, bougea sur son siège, reposant les coudes sur ses genoux. Le dos voûté, la tête basse, comme si ses épaules n'étaient pas assez solides pour supporter le poids de la masse invisible qui semblait s'y être installée… il fixait celle qui gisait paisiblement dans les draps. La couverture se soulevait au rythme lent et régulier de sa poitrine. Ses cheveux s'étalaient, ondulaient sur les oreillers, telle une mer sombre et calme. L'homme passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

Un soupir troubla furtivement le silence. Il releva la tête. Tendu, guettant le moindre changement avec espoir, il fixa la personne endormie. Rien. Il baissa le regard, mettant cette hallucination sur le compte de la fatigue. Depuis combien de temps était-il assis à côté d'elle, à l'affût du plus infime soupir ou gémissement qui lui annoncerait son réveil ? Après deux nuits de veille, il avait cessé de se préoccuper du temps et de la vie qui défilaient dehors, au-delà de cette fenêtre.

Il se sentait vidé, incapable de faire quoi que ce fut d'autre hormis veiller le lit et celle qui l'occupait depuis plusieurs jours. De l'autre côté de la porte, dans le salon, le terminal téléphonique était saturé de messages plus alarmés les uns que les autres, d'autres se voulaient posés et rassurants, mais tous étaient voilés d'angoisse. Il s'en moquait éperdument. Il n'avait, de toutes façons, aucune force lui permettant d'affronter une quelconque discussion avec _eux_.

Sans un bruit, il se leva de son siège et quitta la chambre, se gardant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Dans le noir, il traversa le salon pour rejoindre, de l'autre côté d'un long comptoir, ce qui semblait être une petite cuisine. Du coin de l'œil, il vit une petite lumière rouge clignoter. Il soupira et avala d'un trait le verre qu'il venait de se servir. Puis, la démarche raide, il se dirigea vers la source de cette lumière sanguine. Il ne s'attendait pas à de bonnes nouvelles.

« Premier message, fit une voix métallique. Lundi 15 Décembre 3070, à 17h00 GMT. »

Ce message datait d'une semaine exactement. Une voix grave et rocailleuse, déformée par l'enregistrement, s'éleva dans l'obscurité.

« Aîné Chris… vous ne donnez plus de nouvelles depuis hier. Je… nous nous inquiétons pour vous deux. J'espère que Mademoiselle Hezhar se remettra aussi vite que possible. Nous attendons votre appel. »

Chris serra les dents, se retenant d'écraser son poing sur l'appareil. Cet homme ne manquait décidément pas de culot.

« Mademoiselle Hezhar te salue de sa tombe, pauvre idiot, gronda-t-il. »

S'il croyait pouvoir effacer ses erreurs et se faire pardonner avec un tel message, c'était très mal connaître le jeune homme.

« Mardi 16 Décembre 3070, à 19h48 GMT. »

Une douce voix féminine suivit…

« Aîné… c'est Hind. Je m'inquiète horriblement. »

Chris retint sa respiration avant de se détendre… il reconnaîtrait cet accent entre mille. Sa façon subtile de rouler les _r_ sans que l'on ne s'en rende compte, à moins d'avoir une ouïe exercée.

« J'ai su que cet idiot de Régent a mis les pieds dans le plat en t'appelant hier. Mais tu le sais bien, il a la diplomatie d'une enclume et il ne connaît pas vraiment Kirsten. N'y prête aucune attention. »

Le jeune homme eut un reniflement de mépris. Si ce n'était que cela… Hind poursuivit d'une voix nouée par l'angoisse.

« S'il te plait, appelle-nous. Même si c'est pour nous hurler dessus. On a fait une terrible erreur, je sais, et je te supplie de me pardonner. Kirsten est très importante pour moi, et ne pas avoir de nouvelles sur son état de santé est la pire punition que tu puisses m'infliger. Vous me manquez tous les deux. »

Le répondeur passa au message suivant.

« Jeudi 18 Décembre 3070, à 15h10 GMT. »

« Aîné, c'est Hind. Les Régents et les Chargés de Mission Autrichiens ont demandé la mise à pied des responsables de la débâcle d'il y a quelques jours. Le Conseil se réunira dans une semaine à peu près. On ne connaît pas encore la date exacte. J'espère que Kirsten sera réveillée et en forme tant physiquement que moralement, puis que le Conseil aura besoin de son témoignage. Le tien aussi est important. J'espère que tu nous contacteras bientôt. »

Chris inspira profondément… se demandant si suspendre et juger les responsables suffirait. Le répondeur enchaîna sur les quatrième et cinquième messages, l'empêchant de réfléchir plus. Il s'agissait d'un Chargé de Mission Autrichien qu'il connaissait de loin. Il ne lui apprit rien de plus. Ces éternelles excuses commençaient à l'écoeurer.

« Aujourd'hui, Lundi 23 Décembre 3070, à 8h00 GMT. »

« Aîné Chris, Affilié Mekis de la Branche d'Athènes. Notre réseau vient tout juste d'être rétabli. Je n'ai pas pu vous contacter plus tôt. Nos sources nous ont avertis que Neïs est de nouveau en route pour Paris. J'ai peur qu'il… que vous ne soyez encore une fois en danger. Il semblerait qu'il y ait une autre menace, mais il nous est pour l'instant impossible de l'identifier. Elle est puissante, complètement inconnue et doit venir tout droit de Larsis. Les Branches Allemande et Galloise ont envoyé chacune, trois Chargés de Mission au _Manoir_… ils arriveront dans deux heures. En attendant de vous voir, prenez soin de vous et de votre amie. »

« Fin des messages. »

Chris ferma les yeux. Sans savoir pourquoi, ce dernier message lui fit plus de bien que n'importe lesquels de ses prédécesseurs. L'homme avait parlé d'une voix posée en exposant les faits… mais le ton professionnel dont il avait fait usage, n'avait rien à voir avec ceux des Régents. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il avait fait mention de Kirsten comme « amie » et non comme une simple Affiliée.

Mais son message le laissa songeur. Pourquoi avoir envoyé des hommes sur les ruines du _Manoir_ ? Et quel pouvait être le rapport avec ce nouveau démon qui inquiétait tout le monde ? Qu'elles qu'en fussent les raisons, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

_Neïs dans les parages et un inconnu effrayant. Si ces deux-là s'allient, on est bon pour le cimetière._

Sur cette pensée macabre, il se redressa et s'empara d'un petit objet métallique oblong luisant sous la faible lumière extérieure. Il pressa un coin. Dans un faible chuintement, une sorte d'écran plat sortit de l'objet.

« Appel. Culte d'Abhra. Branche Qatarie. »

Il valait mieux commencer par rassurer quelques personnes.

OooOooOoOooOooO

_A suivre… navrée pour l'abandon ToT J'attends vos impressions !!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Nouveau chapitre disponible !!_

_J'espère que si vous lisez, vous continuez de lire XD_

_Bonne lecture..._

OooOooOoOooOooO

**Chapitre 02**

_Ghost in the Shell -__ Floating Museum_

Grandeur et Décadence.

La capitale Française, autrefois adorée des grands de ce monde, devint en quelques siècles l'illustration même de cette dualité. Une vulgaire caricature que le monde se plaisait à décrire à l'aide d'un répertoire conséquent de superlatifs méprisables.

Paris était la tête de turc des nations. Pour une obscure raison, le centre historique de la mégalopole française (37 millions d'habitants en 2830) fut totalement délaissé au profit de la modernité et d'un Centre des Affaires perçant les cieux. Laissés à l'abandon et à la dure loi du Temps, les bâtisses de l'Ancien Temps s'effondrèrent les unes après les autres. Malgré de trop rares gestes civiques, trois cents ans d'histoire partirent en poussière. Une seule construction tint debout, forçant l'admiration de tous mais n'incitant personne à l'entretenir.

On la fuyait comme on fuit la Peste Noire.

On la contournait comme on contourne un clochard.

On détournait le regard comme on le détourne à proximité d'un illuminé.

C'était un magnifique et immense manoir du plus beau style Haussmann, perdu dans un parc qui avait désormais l'aspect d'un petit bois. Le portail en fer forgé rouillé, fit l'objet de soins attentionnés durant quelques temps avant de se retrouver de nouveau à l'abandon. A présent il ne tenait plus que par la volonté d'une quelconque puissance invisible prise de pitié pour cette relique. De cette maison il ne restait plus que des cendres et un amoncellement de poutres et de blocs de pierres. Rien ne laissait deviner ce qu'avait pu être ce manoir à son apogée.

Une ruine.

Pourtant ces restes calcinés semblaient infliger une profonde crainte à tous ceux qui longeaient la grille ou ne serait-ce qu'y poser le regard. Certains se retenaient à peine de cracher à travers les barreaux. Un manoir de fous, d'illuminés et de dangereux extrémistes qui avaient achevé la pauvre réputation de la capitale. On y enfermait des enfants dès leur plus jeune âge. Ils y recevaient une horrible éducation. Après des années de lavages de cerveau, ils en ressortaient complètement transformés, modelés selon les désirs de leurs chefs. Ce qu'ils faisaient après cela, seul le Ciel le savait.

Ils finirent par récolter le fruit de leur péché. Un front de contestation se forma et prit rapidement de l'importance. Ses discours se faisaient chaque jour plus menaçants et cruels, prônant leur éradication totale. Pour leurs partisans, ils étaient les Sauveurs… les Eradicateurs pour les autres. Ils mirent finalement leurs menaces à exécution, et ce fut un massacre. Sur les quatre-vingt enfants qui y résidaient, soixante-dix-neuf périrent. De la poignée d'adulte qu'ils trouvèrent, quatre survécurent. Le manoir fut détruit. La Branche Française du Culte d'Abhra disparut dans le feu et le sang. Les survivants fuirent pour des nations plus respectueuses de leur existence.

Telle était la triste histoire du Manoir… personne n'osait s'y aventurer. Pourtant…

Bien à l'abri des regards extérieurs sous les aiguilles des nombreux conifères du parc, un groupe avançait avec précaution, leurs semelles crissant dans la neige. Tous vêtus de la même manière, seule la couleur de leur long manteau les différenciait en deux groupes… trois en bleu marine, trois en grenat. Chaque groupe était composé d'une femme et de deux hommes. Ils marchèrent un moment avant de stopper leur progression non loin de ce qui fut le Manoir. A l'affût du moindre bruit étranger, ils restèrent aussi immobiles que des statues, insensibles aux gros flocons qui eurent vite fait de les recouvrir d'une fine pellicule blanche et froide. Un homme en grenat fit un signe de la main et tous se détendirent.

« Commencez les recherches, ordonna-t-il avec un fort accent allemand. Mais restez prudents, on n'a toujours pas pu _la_ localiser avec précision. »

Les cinq acquiescèrent silencieusement et se dispersèrent sans bruit autour des ruines. Celui qui sembla diriger les deux groupes, s'éloigna des autres, fouillant l'intérieur de son manteau. Il en sortit une sphère de verre. L'homme observa les alentours, à la recherche de quelque chose, puis se dirigea vers ce qui fut autrefois une volée de marches en pierre. Il s'accroupit et plaça le globe sur la première marche. L'allemand garda sa position un instant, semblant attendre. Une faible lueur rouge se forma dans le verre. Il fronça les sourcils, visiblement inquiet.

Il eut un geste près de son oreille, effleurant ce qui devait être une oreillette dissimulée, puis il remonta le col de son manteau, ramenant le tissu près de sa bouche.

« J'ai un signal positif, annonça-t-il.  
- Oh, oh… ce n'est pas censé être jaune, vu qu'il n'y a plus personne… à part nous ? s'enquit une voix voilée de grésillements.  
- Si, c'est censé…  
- Non mais regardez moi ce cratère !! s'exclama une autre voix. Tss, même une grenade n'aurait pas fait ça, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton méprisant. Les gens sont-ils assez bêtes pour croire qu'une arme de poing puisse en être la cause ?  
- Faut croire que oui.  
- Berlin me manque déjà, grogna-t-elle. »

Leur chef esquissa un sourire amusé malgré l'inquiétante lueur rouge qu'il avait sous les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche au juste ?  
- Une trace de son passage, n'importe laquelle, la plus infime qui soit.  
- Ils auraient pu demander à l'Aînée Hind de s'en occuper. 'Paraît qu'elle te repère une Triade à 5km de là. Comme Jonas d'ailleurs…  
- Hind a d'autres chats à fouetter pour l'instant, répliqua leur chef.  
- Je me gèle, j'en ai marre ! Vous êtes sûrs que ce détecteur supporte le froid ? Il capte un truc qui n'existe pas… »

Un soupir général lui répondit.

« D'accord, j'ai compris, le détecteur est infaillible. Veuillez me pardonner d'avoir pu douter de lui, ô Seigneur Tout Puissant. Longue Vie au Détecteur !  
- Amen, pouffa une voix féminine. »

Mais il avait raison… il n'y avait rien dans les parages susceptible de les intéresser.

« _Mein Gott_… souffla l'autre femme.  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Il y a… une poupée, juste là… »

L'allemand ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, tentant de chasser la douloureuse boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Finalement l'atmosphère macabre des lieux et la réalité avaient rattrapé l'humeur relativement bonne enfant que certains avaient tenté d'installer. Pour oublier. Mais on n'oubliait pas une telle chose. Ils se doutaient bien qu'ils marchaient peut-être sur des tombes… une fosse commune… le nombre de disparus ne coïncidait pas avec celui des corps retrouvés et inhumés. Dans les cendres, s'y trouvaient peut-être mélangés les restes calcinés d'os et de chair.

Loin de lui donner la nausée, cette pensée raviva sa rage envers leurs ennemis. Les Eradicateurs étaient des enfants de choeur face aux démons.

« Où en sont-ils avec les boulets qui ont causé la débâcle de la semaine dernière ?  
- Mise à pied, aux arrêts et aux fers dans les geôles Russes, répondit l'allemande.  
- Non, c'est vrai ?  
- A part les fers, oui.  
- Ah mince. Dommage, ils l'auraient mérité. »

Les quatre membres acquiescèrent.

« Que s'est-il passé, au juste ? s'enquit l'autre femme, aux intonations anglaises.  
- Une histoire de fous, marmonna l'allemande. Les Régents espagnols ont tout bonnement refusé d'indiquer la dernière position de Neïs, prétextant qu'il était une menace pour les membres sur place. Donc personne ne s'est douté qu'il allait droit sur l'Affiliée Hezhar. »

Des jurons lui répondirent.

« Mais quelle bande de…  
- Donc si j'ai bien saisi, non seulement c'est à cause d'eux qu'elle nous est revenue à moitié morte, mais c'est aussi de leur faute si la Branche d'Athènes a failli sauter.  
- Elle a réellement sauté, Angy. Mais on ne sait pas du tout ce qui s'est passé.  
- Je ne préfère pas le savoir. Sans ça de toutes façons, c'est l'exil sur Larsis qui leur pend au nez. »

Ils approuvèrent avec vigueur, puis reprirent leurs recherches chacun de son côté. Cinq minutes passèrent, le résultat fut le même. Ils ne trouvèrent rien.

« Tobias, c'est très simple. Soit ton détecteur est défectueux, soit il est trop sensible, soit ils l'ont mal réglé. »

Le dénommé Tobias retint un rire et se releva, tenant en main la sphère luisante. Son collègue avait peut-être raison finalement, ce n'était après tout qu'un prototype. Certes, l'appareil se voulait infaillible, mais il avait appris qu'à partir du moment où l'on alliait Technologie et Magie ou Sorcellerie, tout devenait imprévisible. Mais détecter la présence d'un démon n'avait rien de compliqué, et le risque d'erreur était infime. Tobias ne trouvait pas de réponses valables au problème.

« J'ai froid, geignit la voix de son collègue.  
- Je ne te savais pas si frileux, railla sa compatriote.  
- Non, pas pour ça…  
- Ah… d'accord.  
- Encore dix minutes et on rentre, déclara Tobias.  
- Je suis prêt à me casser dans la seconde.  
- Stephan… soupira l'un d'eux, exaspéré. »

Tobias épousseta son manteau, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. N'importe qui refuserait de s'attarder sur les lieux. Mais il songea qu'il valait mieux attendre encore un peu, au cas où. Une décision qui allait leur être fatale.

Sous ses yeux exorbités, la sphère brilla de plus en plus fort, vibrant tant que le verre se fissura, un sifflement suraigu en sortit. L'objet éclata, la détonation se répercuta dans le parc et les oreillettes. Dans un réflexe, Tobias s'était heureusement protégé de ses mains le visage… de fins morceaux de verre se trouvaient fichés dans le cuir épais de ses gants. Il ne restait plus rien du globe.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'enquit l'anglaise paniquée.  
- … notre… détecteur vient de rendre l'âme. »

Il entendit vaguement Stephan marmonner "Paix à son âme", mais cela ne l'amusa plus. Même défectueux, leur matériel ne réagissait jamais de la sorte. Tobias fut saisi d'un affreux doute et d'un désagréable pressentiment. Discrètement, il glissa une main à l'intérieur de sa veste pour se saisir de son arme. Il n'entendait aucun bruit étrange, pourtant il sentait un changement autour de lui, sans qu'il ne parvienne à s'en faire une idée.

Un souffle lui frôla soudain l'oreille. Son coeur manqua un battement et Tobias fit brusquement volte-face, mettant en joue l'espace devant lui. Le phénomène se reproduisit, et cette fois il entendit distinctement… une plainte, un gémissement. Son sang se glaça.

*Oh non… pas de ça…*

L'homme sentit ses entrailles se tordre d'appréhension, alors qu'il comprenait ce qui se passait. Il aurait dû y songer plutôt ! C'était tellement évident. Comment avait-il pu…?! Il aurait dû ! Personne et pourtant bien présent. Son coeur s'emballa. Par sa faute, il mettait les deux groupes en danger. En grand danger. Il devait trouver un moyen… un moyen de quitter les lieux sans y perdre la vie.

« Dites, on s'en va ? proposa l'allemande. Ça devient malsain, ici. »

Si elle savait… si elle pouvait s'en douter. N'ayant pas la réponse de leur chef, la femme s'inquiéta.

« Tobias…? Un problème ?  
- Oui, un gros problème. »

Tobias scruta les alentours tant du regard que de l'esprit. Le calme irréel des lieux amplifia son angoisse. Un Errant. Un reliquat d'âme maudite évoluant dans un plan d'existence différent de celui du commun des mortels. Ils se contentaient d'infester les corps, de les occuper et de les ronger de l'intérieur avant de les quitter et d'en trouver d'autres. C'était impossible. Un Errant ne pouvait passer de Larsis à Schaunténa. De même qu'il était impossible qu'un Errant puisse avoir une présence aussi puissante que celle de certains démons bien particuliers. Les Triades, au service de Neïs, faisaient office de généraux. Ils s'étaient équipés en conséquence… et inutilement.

L'arme toujours en main, il se sentait ridicule. Quel mal ferait un projectile physique à un Errant ? Il le traverserait, sans l'atteindre. Il ne le voyait pas, mais l'allemand s'obstinait à viser un point invisible. L'autre pouvait très bien se trouver derrière lui, à côté, n'importe où, le résultat restait le même. Une arme de poing, même modifiée, était tout à fait inutile.

Un bruissement dans les arbres. Instinctivement, Tobias releva le regard vers la végétation. Ce n'était pas le vent. Un autre bruissement derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement. Avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de se rendre compte de son erreur, une formidable force le percuta de plein fouet. Tel un pantin, Tobias retomba lourdement sur les ruines du Manoir, quelques mètres plus loin. Sonné, il eut cependant le réflexe de se relever prestement. Courbé, le dos hurlant de douleur, la vision trouble, Tobias se noyait sous la masse de questions et d'incohérences qui le submergeaient. Comment un Errant pouvait-il l'atteindre ? Comment pouvait-il le toucher et le blesser ? Mais seule une pensée distincte lui vint à l'esprit : en une poussée, il l'avait mis hors d'état de combattre et surtout se défendre. Il vacilla.

Tobias s'aperçut alors qu'il avait le souffle coupé… depuis l'impact, sa respiration s'était bloquée. Noyé de vertiges, il avala une goulée d'air froid, puis une autre…

« Ne restez pas isolés, haleta-t-il. Regroupez-vous, restez sur votre garde et quittez les lieux au plus vite.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tobias ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
- Partez !! hurla-t-il à bout de force.  
- Tobias !! »

L'air se troubla près de son épaule, une silhouette s'y dessina. Peu à peu, il la vit prendre une forme humaine… il déglutit quand les contours furent définitivement nets.

Cet Errant n'était pas comme les autres.

###

Dans l'immense hall de la gare, une foule compacte se pressait. Il faisait froid dans cet espace trop grand. Impossible de le chauffer. La masse humaine qui coulait entre les quais, dans les galeries… s'efforçait de garder un rythme soutenu, sous peine de finir pétrifiée. Une voix synthétique qui se voulait féminine, émettait régulièrement annonces et conseils sur un ton monocorde qui acheva de glacer la foule.

Perdu au milieu de la masse grouillante, le jeune homme resserra son manteau contre lui. Bien que surpris par le brusque changement de climat, le sévère écart de température ne le dérangeait guère. Non, il n'avait pas froid. Il avait juste envie de se protéger… d'ériger un mur, un bouclier entre lui et eux… d'éviter toute contamination avec l'extérieur. Ce monde-ci. Un monde fou, malade, atteint, presque nauséabond.

Il frissonna. Non, il n'avait pas froid. Pas encore. S'il s'attardait plus que de raison dans cet endroit, il attraperait ce froid à son tour.

Il sentit un contact agréablement chaud contre son bras, à travers le cuir de son vêtement. Tournant la tête, il trouva un visage familier coiffé d'une tignasse un peu hirsute, et d'un demi-sourire encourageant. Le jeune homme soupira.

« Alors, on prend un bain de foule ? s'enquit le nouveau venu. Chanceux, va !  
- Je te cède ma place si tu veux, grogna-t-il. »

L'autre recula brusquement, agitant ses mains devant lui comme s'il voulait à tout prix se tenir à l'écart d'un quelconque danger.

« Non merci ! Sans façon ! »

Yunho passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux, regardant la foule en mouvement autour de lui. Son voisin crut voir son teint pâlir rapidement, à mesure qu'il mesurait l'ampleur de la situation. Tel un automate, il attrapa le bras du jeune homme et tenta de se frayer un chemin à travers l'océan bruyant et bouillonnant. ChangMin retint un ricanement moqueur et le suivit docilement jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'espace réservé aux guichets. Désormais loin d'eux et de leur folie, Yunho reprit quelques couleurs. L'autre lui tapa amicalement le dos, compatissant, bien que son large sourire amusé clamait tout le contraire.

« Tu disais à propos des bains de foule ? s'enquit-il malicieusement.  
- Rien… j'ai rien dit… absolument rien ! »

Enfin quittes, ils allèrent s'adosser à un mur étouffé d'affiches et de panneaux publicitaires animés de toutes sortes. Ils étaient bien mieux à cet endroit. Bien que tout aussi bruyant, le coin ne semblait pas… contaminé par la fièvre glaciale qui s'était emparée des quais. Les rames et les voies magnétiques luisantes d'un éclat métallique, paraissaient posséder un réel pouvoir hypnotique sur ces êtres, leur corps et leur âme, qui en devenaient rapidement dépendants. Elles les changeaient, les poussaient à faire certaines choses insensées, faisant ressortir l'immonde créature tapie dans l'ombre attendant son heure. ChangMin était resté un long moment bouche bée après qu'une vieille dame l'eut presque molesté de son cabas pour s'être retrouvé sur son chemin.

Il frissonna à ce simple souvenir. Schaunténa était vraiment un monde paranormal. Il espérait de tout cœur que tous n'étaient pas ainsi. Ils étaient terrifiants. Quant à Yunho… il n'avait pas pour habitude d'être agoraphobe, mais la situation devait être suffisamment choquante et angoissante quand il s'en rendit compte, pour faire ressurgir sa peur.

« Je me demande bien où sont passés les autres… lança ChangMin après long moment de silence.  
- Pas loin je crois… mais vivement qu'on s'en aille d'ici ! »

Il acquiesça vigoureusement du chef, tout à fait d'accord avec les propos de son voisin. Son regard dévia lentement mais irrémédiablement vers les hauteurs de la gare. Une réplique parfaite du système solaire flottait sous l'imposante coupole de verre couverte de blanc. Un soleil d'un réalisme époustouflant trônait au centre, ses flammes léchant les poutres de soutènement. Huit sphères de tailles diverses gravitaient autour, placées sur autant de cercles concentriques virtuels traçant leur trajectoire. Une neuvième bande bleutée, floue, vide, croisait parfois la route de la huitième. Le jeune homme se remémora alors un point important de l'histoire cosmique de Schaunténa. Trois siècles plus tôt, le neuvième astre nommé Pluton, qui avait fait couler tant d'encre sur sa nature planétaire ou lunaire, entra en collision avec un astéroïde de taille conséquente. Il ne restait de Pluton et de Charon, qu'un amas de débris rocheux et de glace, qui s'éparpilla à la périphérie du système, lui créant ainsi un troisième anneau d'astéroïdes.

ChangMin eut un sourire narquois. Au moins, à présent, les astronomes étaient d'accord sur la nature de cet astre. La Cosmique dut se lasser de les voir se battre pour leurs hypothèses, et décider d'ôter ce poids de leurs épaules déjà chargées des mystères de l'Univers.

« C'est quoi ce sourire en coin ?  
- Hum… quoi ? »

La voix de Yunho le ramena sur la terre ferme.

« J'ai dit : c'est quoi ce sourire en coin ?  
- Oh rien… »

Du coin de l'œil, il vit quelques points lumineux représentant les flottes spatiales qui sillonnaient le système depuis des années.

« Ah bah, quand même ! Pas trop tôt ceux là… grommela soudain son voisin. »

Baissant le regard, l'autre vit au loin trois silhouettes familières qui s'extirpaient avec peine de la foule. A mesure qu'ils approchaient de leur mur, les deux jeunes hommes s'aperçurent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le dos courbé, Junsu dissimulait derrière ses mains un visage rouge. Yoochun tentait de garder une mine sérieuse, mise à mal par un regard pétillant d'amusement, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil au troisième jeune homme. Celui-ci, rouge de colère, marchait d'un pas vif, la mâchoire serrée, semblant dire quelque chose. Il se planta devant Yunho et ChangMin une fois à leur niveau, et ils purent à loisir comprendre ses paroles.

« Non mais vraiment, j'vous jure ! Non mais… ! Le prochain qui ose me faire CA, je l'expédie en Enfer ! Ces types… bande de tarés dopés aux hormones ! »

Il écumait littéralement de rage. Les deux autres échangèrent un regard… il y avait une explication très simple à sa colère. Leur aîné était doté de traits si fins que bon nombre de personnes se méprenaient à son sujet au premier coup d'œil.

« Alors JaeJoong, c'est quoi cette fois ? »

Le jeune homme s'étouffait presque de rage, Junsu fut incapable de répondre à sa place. Yoochun le fit.

« En fait, il s'est fait…  
- Quoi, draguer ? tenta Yunho. »

Yoochun secoua la tête.

« Si ce n'était que CA !! cracha la victime. »

Sa réaction acheva le jeune homme qui retenait tant bien que mal un hurlement de rire. Junsu trouva assez de force pour se redresser un peu et pointer discrètement le bas du dos de JaeJoong. Les autres écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Non… souffla ChangMin. Il n'a pas… il n'a pas fait ça ?  
- Et si. »

JaeJoong jeta un regard noir à ses quatre camarades terrassés par le rire. Plié sur lui-même, Yoochun cherchait son souffle. Junsu replongea dans son fou rire, effondré sur le mur qui le soutenait à peine. ChangMin pleurait de rire sur l'épaule de Yunho. Ce dernier n'en menait pas plus large, mais tentait de rester malgré tout digne sous la menace qui brûlait dans les yeux de JaeJoong.

« Je vois. Je n'aurai donc aucune parole réconfortante, ni de compassion, grogna JaeJoong.  
- J'aurai plutôt tendance à aller consoler ta pauvre victime, articula difficilement Yunho.  
- Crétin !  
- Il est sain et sauf au fait ? s'enquit ChangMin, haletant.  
- Sa main sacrilège a été brisée, mais il est encore vie, répondit Yoochun.  
- Quelle mansuétude, JaeJoong… vraiment. »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

« N'importe quoi ! Je voulais lui démonter tout le bras, mais lui, m'en a empêché. »

Il pointa un doigt accusateur vers une tignasse blond roux encore agitée de tremblements. Son propriétaire agita une main en un signe de détresse, peinant à retrouver une respiration normale. Lorsque ce fut fait, il se redressa, le visage rougi, les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu ne t'en serais pas contenté, répliqua-t-il à nouveau maître de lui-même. »

JaeJoong haussa les épaules puis croisa les bras, marquant la fin de la discussion. Les uns après les autres, ils se calmèrent.

« C'est bon ?  
- Oui, oui… s'empressa de répondre l'un d'eux d'une petite voix.  
- Bien. »

Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire satisfait qui disparut bien vite, laissant la place à un masque impassible mais grave.

« Il se peut qu'on ait quelques nouvelles à son sujet, déclara JaeJoong sans préambule. »

ChangMin grimaça… le ton employé par son aîné n'indiquait en rien de bonnes nouvelles.

« Il aurait apparemment pris le même passage que le nôtre.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Cinq personnes ont été retrouvées mortes dans le parc du _Manoir_ tôt ce matin, répondit Yoochun. Personne ne s'y aventure depuis des années. Sauf ceux-là…  
- Ils ne disent pas grand-chose dans les journaux, mais je me doute bien qu'il s'agit de membres d'Abhra.  
- Mais… ce n'est pas forcément lui. Ça peut être un démon, n'importe lequel. »

Junsu secoua la tête.

« Non, plus _**personne**_ n'ose traverser le parc. Ni les humains, ni les démons.  
- Sauf nous, lança distraitement Yunho.  
- Désolé, mais je n'ai absolument rien en commun avec eux, rétorqua JaeJoong. »

Yunho réprima difficilement un sourire. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs refusait catégoriquement toute comparaison entre eux et les _autres_.

« Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'impatienta ChangMin.  
- On reste loin de lui aussi longtemps que possible.  
- Mais, si… attends, on ne peut pas le laisser tuer tout le monde sur son passage, s'exclama-t-il outré.  
- Il n'en fera rien. Un corps, c'était tout ce qui lui fallait… et pas de témoins. Donc, si on se tient éloignés, il n'y aura pas de problème.  
- Il faut juste attendre, c'est ça ? Attendre qu'il se fatigue et qu'il reparte encore à la chasse ?  
- Oui. »

ChangMin détourna le regard, acceptant de bien mauvaise grâce. Son mécontentement et son dégoût n'échappèrent point aux autres. Yunho eut un regard appuyé à JaeJoong qui haussa les épaules en un geste résigné. Sans un mot, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'immense portail de la gare. Yoochun et Junsu le suivirent tout aussi silencieusement. Les deux derniers restèrent immobiles un long moment, se toisant sans se regarder dans les yeux. Yunho leva un bras et le passa sur les épaules du cadet, son autre main venant ébouriffer sans pitié l'épaisse chevelure brune du jeune homme. Dans un grognement de protestation, ChangMin tenta de se défaire de sa prise, mais Yunho tint bon, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Arrête, supplia l'autre.  
- Arrête toi d'abord, répliqua Yunho.  
- Quoi ? Que j'arrête quoi ?!  
- De ressasser. »

ChangMin cessa de se débattre. Yunho le sentit se détendre aussitôt… trop, d'ailleurs. Les bras pendant le long du corps, la tête basse, il semblait avoir perdu tout tonus musculaire.

« Je le déteste. »

Durant un bref moment, Yunho se méprit de ses paroles avant de comprendre de qui parlait son ami. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour l'entraîner dans une étreinte fraternelle.

« Hey, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait le détester, lança-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait léger.  
- Non, toi, tu le hais. »

Yunho se figea brusquement, frappé par cette vérité qui trancha l'air autour d'eux, perdant son sourire rassurant. Il avait raison. Entièrement raison. Il le haïssait… de toutes ses forces, de toute son âme. Ce n'était un secret pour personne. Mais se l'entendre dire de cette façon lui avait fait prendre conscience de l'ampleur de cette haine.

Cette haine qui lui faisait serrer les poings à s'en blanchir les phalanges. Celle qui réveillait en lui une rage chaque fois plus brûlante et douloureuse que la précédente. Celle qui lui susurrait des rêves dans lesquels il sentait son cou refroidir entre ses mains qui l'étranglaient.

Il prit peur. Ses pensées l'effrayaient. Comment pouvait-on en venir à haïr autant quelqu'un ?

« Arrête. »

Yunho sursauta et fixa ChangMin. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient séparés. Le brun l'observait d'un regard clairement désapprobateur.

« Quoi ?  
- C'est l'hospice qui se moque de la charité, là. T'as l'air bien doué à prodiguer des conseils aux autres, mais dès qu'il s'agit de toi, y a plus personne. »

Il le regarda un moment, les yeux ronds, incapable de répliquer quoi que ce fût. ChangMin croisa les bras plus que satisfait de l'effet de ses paroles… il était bon de retourner parfois les situations. Les sens uniques le lassaient la plupart du temps.

« Tu me fais peur parfois. Jae déteint un peu trop sur toi.  
- Qu… n'importe quoi ! s'exclama ChangMin.  
- Mais si, mais si, insista Yunho de nouveau souriant. Vous êtes presque tout le temps fourrés ensemble quand vous ne vous engueulez pas. Bonjour la mauvaise influence !  
- Pffff…  
- Allez viens, les autres doivent se demander où on est passés. Et arrête de bouder ! »

ChangMin se renfrogna mais suivit le jeune homme vers la sortie, bougonnant plus pour la forme que sérieusement. Le froid glacial qui les accueillit au pas des portails ne fut pas assez fort pour estomper le sourire amusé qui se dessinait sur leur visage.

OooOooOoOooOooO

_A suivre…_

_Un avis ? C'est tellement précieux...!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Voici la suite !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

OooOooOoOooOooO

**Chapitre 03**

_Nightwish__ - __Wish__You__ Were __Here_

Dans un petit salon décoré de lignes pures et claires, une jeune fille paressait dans un large fauteuil. Il semblait constituer à lui seul l'unique mobilier de la pièce… avec le grand écran plat fixé au mur qui lui faisait face. Un œil observateur découvrirait que le reste de l'électroménager se trouvait encastré et dissimulé dans l'ensemble de la pièce, permettant un gain de place considérable.

Les nouvelles de la journée défilaient devant les yeux verts de la jeune personne qui, visiblement, ne s'y intéressait pas le moins du monde. Son regard blasé et fatigué regardait, impuissant, la présentatrice passer des intempéries au Venezuela, à la naissance de la dernière chimère humaine, sans départir de son grand sourire d'actrice. La jeune fille soupira lourdement. Les journaux télévisés n'étaient plus ce qu'ils se devaient d'être depuis des temps immémoriaux. Pourtant ce problème semblait s'être aggravé avec les années. Au point où ils en étaient, il n'était guère aisé de s'imaginer le pire. Désormais, on annonçait les pires catastrophes avec un sourire éclatant et sur un ton guilleret, comme l'on annonçait la victoire d'une quelconque équipe sportive.

D'un regard torve, elle vit l'alliance immonde d'un humain et d'un scarabée bousier. Les scientifiques n'étaient pas mieux de leur côté. Coïncidence étrange ou véritable lien de cause à effet, la « folie chimérique » atteignait des sommets depuis la Déchirure. Une tare toute particulière s'abattit de plein fouet sur la dernière génération de chercheurs. Les pires chimères naissaient chaque jour dans leurs laboratoires, en toute impunité, foulant allègrement tout principe éthique que l'humanité s'était évertuée à inculquer puis à faire appliquer dans tous les domaines possibles.

Comment le Monde en arriva là, personne ne le savait vraiment. Tous baissèrent les bras devant l'ampleur de la catastrophe. Les gens avaient tout bonnement perdu le peu de bon sens et de fierté qui leur restait pour vendre leur âme au plus offrant, tentant d'assouvir une soif et une faim éternelles. Le monde s'était détraqué comme jamais il ne le fut, pas même dans l'Ancien Temps, ni durant l'obscurantisme Occidental du Moyen-Âge.

Si un remède existait quelque part dans cet Univers, il ne se trouvait sûrement pas sur Terre… ou Schaunténa. Peut-être que Larsis était la Clef ? Le retour à la Source avait beau entraîné de graves conséquences, cela pouvait être un passage obligé pour l'Epuration… La jeune fille frissonna violemment, sidérée par ses pensées.

*Encore un peu et je me mets à penser comme Lui… je commence à me faire peur toute seule.*

Sentant ses frissons persister, elle chassa du mieux qu'elle put toute pensée eugénique. Avec précaution, elle arrangea sa position sur le fauteuil, le visage crispé en une grimace d'appréhension. Avec soulagement, elle retrouva le dossier confortablement moelleux, à demi allongée, ses jambes étendues sur tout le long du sofa.

La présentatrice, toujours souriante, changea de sujet.

« La découverte des cinq corps hier matin, près des décombres de ce qui fut quatre ans plus tôt, le point de ralliement français du Culte d'Abhra, laisse sceptiques les enquêteurs. L'identification des corps est actuellement en cours, mais il est fort probable, selon les experts, qu'il s'agisse de membres du Culte. »

La jeune fille eut un rictus méprisant.

« Comme s'il fallait des experts pour annoncer une évidence, grommela-t-elle.  
- La responsabilité des Eradicateurs semble ainsi la plus évidente, bien que les circonstances restent obscures, poursuivit la présentatrice du journal. »

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, poussant un long soupir. Non content d'être détraqué et taré, le monde devenait chaque fois plus débile qu'il ne l'était auparavant.

« Ouaaaiiis ! Circonstances obscures ! T'entends ça, Chris ?! Ils ont fait des progrès, peut-être qu'on ira plus loin qu'il y a quatre ans, lança-t-elle sur un ton dégoulinant d'ironie.  
- Change de chaîne, lui répondit-on avec humeur. »

Riant sans vraiment être amusée, elle pressa une touche de la télécommande posée sur son ventre. Une chaîne Musicale. Parfait. Elle coupa le son.

« C'est fait ! cria-t-elle. »

Une serviette humide s'écrasa violemment sur son visage.

« Pas la peine de me le hurler dans les oreilles, siffla Chris. »

Ricanant, la jeune fille se débarrassa de la serviette et la renvoya de toutes ses forces à son propriétaire. Mais ses forces étant ce qu'elles étaient, la serviette s'écrasa sur le fauteuil à mi-chemin. Le sourire en coin, Chris souleva les pieds de la jeune fille, s'assit à leur place puis les reposa sur ses cuisses. Il récupéra la serviette et frotta ses cheveux sombres mouillés avec.

« Bonne douche ?  
- Tu peux pas t'imaginer à quel point !  
- Je me doute. »

La mine détendue du jeune homme prouvait à quel point son passage sous la douche lui avait fait du bien. Il fixait l'écran d'un regard las sans vraiment voir ce qu'il diffusait. Ils restèrent ainsi tous deux, de longues minutes… elle à l'observer attentivement… lui à regarder droit devant.

« Tu as répondu au message de Hind ? s'enquit-elle finalement.  
- Lequel ? Celui de ce matin, de midi ou d'il y a vingt minutes ? soupira Chris. »

La jeune fille le bouscula de son pied en représailles.

« Hey ! C'est pas gentil pour elle ! Elle est morte d'inquiétude !  
- Ca va, ça va ! Je plaisantais ! Oui, j'ai répondu, sauf au dernier vu que j'étais sous la douche. »

Elle abattit de nouveau son talon sur sa cuisse.

« Et qu'est-ce que t'attends pour le faire ?  
- Aïe ! Dis donc pour une éclopée il t'en reste de la force ! »

La dite éclopée prit la mouche et l'atteignit cette fois-ci au visage. Avec la plante de son pied, elle écrasa la joue du jeune homme.

« L'éclopée te dit plein de choses désagréables, siffla-t-elle. »

Chris tenta d'éloigner de lui le pied de la jeune fille, mais ses forces furent sapées par son hilarité.

« Kirsten arrête !! parvint-il à articuler.  
- Retire d'abord ce que tu as dit !  
- D'accord, d'accord ! Tu n'es pas une éclopée… »

Kirsten cessa de lui écraser le visage, mais garda sa position, la réponse ne la satisfaisait pas entièrement.

« Mais ? grinça-t-elle.  
- Quoi « mais » ?  
- Toi, t'as envie d'ajouter quelque chose. »

Chris haussa les épaules et se débarrassa du pied de sa voisine. Le regard ailleurs, il finit de se sécher les cheveux.

« Tu lui répondras ? demanda-t-il.  
- Pourquoi pas toi ?  
- Parce que je dois sortir et qu'elle aimerait bien entendre ta voix après tout ce temps. »

La jeune fille plissa les yeux, tandis que l'autre se levait.

« Comment tu te défiles… t'as pas honte ? »

Un lumineux sourire lui répondit. Kirsten croisa les bras et tourna la tête dans un geste dédaigneux. Le manège dura jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décidât à changer de chaîne. Un film.

« Tu comptes aller où ?  
- Pas loin.  
- Tu es exaspérant, et ça ne s'arrange pas, soupira Kirsten. »

Chris se pencha vers elle, appuyé en partie sur le dossier du fauteuil, en partie sur l'accoudoir. La jeune fille se retrouva à loucher devant deux cristaux de roche en guise de prunelles.

« Tu ne bougeras pas trop en attendant ? s'assura Chris.  
- Avec tout ce qu'ils vont passer à la télé cette après-midi, tu crois vraiment que je vais avoir envie de remuer le petit doigt ? s'exclama-t-elle en pointant l'écran. »

Le jeune homme éclata de rire, puis déposa un rapide baiser sur son front. Il le sentit un peu fiévreux mais tenta de ne pas s'inquiéter.

« C'est pas grave, de toutes façons ton oncle ne devrait plus tarder. On peut au moins compter sur lui. »

Kirsten le regarda s'éloigner et quitter le salon pour la salle de bain.

« Quoi ? T'es pas au courant qu'il me passait tous mes caprices quand j'étais gamine ? Et c'est toujours d'actualité ! »

Un lancer de serviette fut la réponse du jeune homme. Ayant un peu prévu sa réaction, Kirsten évita à temps le projectile.

« Et toi ? T'es pas au courant que tu es encore une gamine ? »

Chris se tenait déjà devant la porte d'entrée, manteau sous le bras, enfilant ses bottes. Kirsten se redressa un peu.

« Si tu n'arrives pas à ouvrir la porte en rentrant, tu sauras pourquoi ! lui lança-t-elle. »

Chris se contenta de lui sourire, goguenard, et sortit. Kirsten resta un moment immobile, à peine consciente du film qui passait près d'elle. Elle se secoua légèrement, chassant l'engourdissement qui menaçait de la saisir. Elle devait se lever, bouger un peu… tout sauf se laisser emprisonner par l'irrésistible envie de dormir qui la suivait comme son ombre. Lentement, la jeune fille bascula sur le côté et se retrouva à genoux devant le sofa. Râlant contre sa volonté qui ne tenait qu'à un fil, elle s'appuya sur l'assise et parvint à se hisser sur ses pieds. Une fois debout, l'appartement s'obscurcit et tangua dangereusement. Kirsten lutta pour garder son équilibre. Le vertige cessa, lassant place à un fond douloureux à la tête et aux côtes. Une routine.

Elle grimaça en sentant sa gorge se plaindre de sécheresse. Kirsten bénit la courte distance qui la séparait de la cuisine vers laquelle elle se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré. Elle s'offrit une longue rasade d'eau fraîche, mais faillit s'étrangler en fin de parcours… un trait douloureux fusa dans ses côtes, manquant de lui faire lâcher le verre. Kirsten lança un regard désespéré et dégoûté à la petite montagne de boîtes blanches et de flacons en verre brun. Sa respiration se fit soudain sifflante et laborieuse, étouffant toute hésitation. D'un geste tremblant dont le méthodisme trahissait une certaine routine, la jeune fille dosa la multitude de drogues destinées à l'assommer pour le restant de la journée. Lorsqu'elle prit conscience de la quantité effarante de somnifères et d'antalgiques qui remplissaient le creux de sa main, elle sentit quelques larmes se frayer un chemin le long de ses joues.

Jamais au grand jamais, elle n'aurait cru devenir un jour dépendante de telles substances. Elle se dégoûtait, se sentait telle une alcoolique chérissant sa bouteille de spiritueux. Mais il s'agissait pour l'heure de l'unique solution pour se remettre d'aplomb le plus vite possible. Lorsque la douleur cessait, un brûlant désir de vengeance prenait place. C'était ce qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans un sommeil comateux semé d'hallucinations et de délires, la gardant relativement consciente de son état.

Elle avala d'un trait ses drogues, puis se traîna vers sa chambre et s'effondra sur son matelas. Comme une prière du soir récitée avant de fermer l'œil, Kirsten maudit une énième fois la même personne. Hind devrait attendre le retour de Chris pour avoir des nouvelles, songea-t-elle après coup. Le claquement bref de la porte d'entrée fut la dernière chose qu'elle perçut avant de sombrer pour le restant de l'après-midi.

###

Junsu souffla, formant ainsi un nuage de buée qui s'étendit lentement autour de son visage. Il regarda distraitement les bras sinueux et brumeux s'effilocher au gré d'une brise inexistante puis disparaître complètement. La vieille horloge numérique du bâtiment qui lui faisait face, attira un instant son regard. D'une humeur clairement impatiente, il tapa du pied. Sa semelle s'enfonça profondément dans le tapis de neige, mais il ne s'en soucia pas le moins du monde.

Le bruit d'une lourde porte se fermant lui fit lever la tête. Une personne apparut au coin de la rue. Celle-ci fit quelques pas sur le trottoir puis s'arrêta et se retourna vers l'immeuble qu'il venait de quitter. Il fixa un moment une des fenêtres d'un étage avant de reprendre la route. Serré dans un long manteau sombre, il croisa et dépassa le jeune homme sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

Le blond observa à son tour l'immeuble. Le rez-de-chaussée servait de club… une petite discothèque semblant sympathique, dont la devanture ne payait pas de mine. Les quatre étages supérieurs étaient occupés par des habitations plutôt modestes. La bâtisse était ancienne mais visiblement bien entretenue et avait encore de belles décennies devant elle. Le quartier lui-même n'avait rien de récent, jouxtant une portion du périphérique externe de la capitale. Ce vestige d'une époque révolue, symbolisait à lui seul le quartier qui se développa autour.

Le second niveau attira son regard. Junsu observa les fenêtres, cherchant celle qui intéressa l'homme une minute plus tôt. L'une d'elle à l'extrémité de l'immeuble se révéla à lui nimbée d'une douce lueur verte et blanche. La lumière pulsait comme alignée sur le rythme cardiaque d'une personne. Elle vivait.

Il s'apprêtait à détailler ce spectre coloré, quand un crissement lui indiqua qu'il n'était plus seul. A sa gauche, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs effilés s'approchait de lui, mains dans les poches. Il s'arrêta à son niveau. Junsu explosa presque.

« Bon sang Jae, t'en as mis du temps ! grinça-t-il. J'espère que ça t'a suffi pour trouver quelque chose… »

JaeJoong ne se formalisa pas du ton employé et eut un petit sourire en coin. Mais il ne répondit pas.

« Où sont les autres ?  
- Au chaud. »

Le blond grogna, dépité.

« Au chaud, magnifique ! Pendant ce temps, moi, je me gèle à faire le pied de grue dans un carrefour où pas un chat ne passe ! »

Son voisin haussa un sourcil.

« Arrête de geindre, tu n'as pas froid.  
- Et après ? Ils n'ont pas chaud non plus, que je sache ?! rétorqua Junsu. »

JaeJoong étouffa un rire.

« Pas faux, concéda-t-il. Bon, de ton côté, faire la grue t'as servi ?  
- Pourquoi je te le dirai, à toi, en premier ?  
- Parce que tu en meures d'envie, voilà pourquoi. »

Junsu leva les bras vers le ciel dans un geste théâtral.

« M'enfin, de nous deux, qui est le Fouineur ?! s'exclama-t-il.  
- Toi, bien entendu. Autant tu es doué quand il s'agit des abysses de l'esprit des autres, autant tu es une quiche dès qu'il est question de tes propres sentiments. »

Le blond le fixa, effaré, puis s'éloigna prudemment de lui de trois pas sur le côté, sous le regard goguenard de JaeJoong.

« T'as fini de m'insulter, oui ? »

Il lui indiqua finalement l'immeuble d'un vague geste de la main.

« Deuxième étage, dernière fenêtre à droit, déclara-t-il. C'est vert et blanc… rien ne peut rentrer à part la lumière.  
- Ça au moins, c'est une protection efficace. Quoi d'autre ?  
- Il y a deux signatures et quelque chose de manquant. »

JaeJoong observa attentivement la fenêtre comme l'avait fait son ami avant lui. Le cadre de la petite baie vitrée lui apparut tel qu'il lui fut décrit.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir plus loin, ajouta le blond. »

Il acquiesça silencieusement. Deux signatures. Une couleur pour chacun. Le vert brumeux semblait en lambeaux. Il n'y avait rien de manquant… mais un édifice semblait détruit jusque dans ses fondations.

_Hoquets douloureux et lourds sanglots…_

_Un gémissement de douleur, puis une toux rauque, maladive, incessante. Une fine pluie pourpre tomba sur le sol, tâchant ce tapis immaculé…_

_Une forme agenouillée dans l'épais tapis glacial, ramassée sur elle, entourait son propre corps de ses bras affreusement pâles… pâles comme la mort, zébrées de carmin là où le tissu n'était plus présent._

Il frissonna à ce souvenir… ce n'était pas bon.

« On rentre, déclara-t-il. »

Junsu le fixa, sceptique, cherchant dans ses traits la moindre trace de trouble. En vain. JaeJoong croisa son regard inquisiteur.

« On en parlera avec les autres, lui assura-t-il. »

Le blond acquiesça du chef et lui emboîta le pas, quittant le carrefour pour passer sous les vestiges plusieurs fois centenaires de l'autoroute. Ils ne croisèrent personne en chemin, le froid les avait tous poussés à se calfeutrer chez eux. Quelques esprits téméraires se risquaient à courir quelques mètres avant de rejoindre la station souterraine la plus proche.

« Au fait… où va-t-on ? s'enquit Junsu.  
- Tu verras, lui répondit l'autre un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.  
- Ca m'avance, tiens ! Allez, quoi… un indice ?  
- Tu vas vite reconnaître l'endroit. »

Junsu s'arrêta net.

« Reconnaître ? Reconnaître quoi ? Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds sur Schaun–… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, pensif. Puis il fourra les mains dans les poches et reprit la route.

« Tss… toi et ton amour des mystères… j'te jure, grommela-t-il. »

Il dépassa JaeJoong, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres. Il marcha quelques mètres dans la rue silencieuse… avant qu'un froid ne l'atteigne de plein fouet à la nuque.

« ARGH ! »

Un rire qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille éclata dans son dos. Désespérément, il tenta de se débarrasser de la masse humide et glaciale qui commençait à couler sous son vêtement. Il se retourna et trouva JaeJoong plié en deux, les mains sur les cuisses, ne cherchant même plus à lutter contre son rire. De temps à autres, profitant d'une accalmie, il relevait la tête et jetait un coup d'œil à Junsu qui le foudroyait du regard, avant de replonger dans son fou rire.

« Ah ouais, c'est comme ça… siffla-t-il les poings sur les hanches. »

Junsu se baissa, plongea les mains dans l'épaisse couche blanche et amassa un peu de neige. Consciencieusement, il tassa une boule puis héla son ami. Celui-ci leva la tête… et reçut la boule de neige en pleine figure la seconde d'après. Satisfait et fier comme un paon, le blond releva le menton d'un air parfaitement snob, toisant la silhouette écroulée sur les genoux qu'était le jeune homme. Junsu sourit, quelque peu soulagé… il avait fini par se demander si JaeJoong n'avait pas oublié ce qu'était le rire. Le vrai. Ça lui manquait…

« Junsu. Cours. Franchement, cours. »

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il détala sans un regard derrière lui.

###

Les murs saignaient.

Elle déglutit, tentant vainement d'ignorer cette sensation alors qu'elle posait une main tremblante sur le mur.

Les pierres pleuraient.

Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale dans toutes les directions possibles, la nausée lui remontait à la gorge. Elle fit glisser sa paume sur la surface humide et lisse, se guidant dans le noir.

Les jointures suintaient.

Elle ne ralentissait pas pour autant, accélérant au contraire le pas, pressée de trouver la fin de ce mur et de cette galerie infernale. La chaleur étouffante dégoulinait d'humidité, renforçant la puanteur de pourriture dans laquelle baignait l'interminable couloir. Elle plaqua sur sa bouche sa main libre, alors que ses entrailles se contractaient de façon anarchique.

Les murs saignaient.

Une substance poisseuse trempait la pierre érodée. Elle évitait d'y songer chaque fois qu'elle notait la désagréable texture qu'elle percevait sous sa main.

Les pierres pleuraient.

De fines gouttes coulaient sur le dos de sa main, provoquant en elle instantanément d'innombrables frissons d'horreur. Le corridor semblait vivant et se lamenter. Elle priait une énième fois d'arriver à la sortie… où à l'entrée, peu lui importait, du moment que cela lui faisait quitter cet endroit malsain.

L'air devint plus respirable, moins étouffant. Elle accéléra sa marche, sentant sous ses doigts le mur s'assécher petit à petit. Son pied buta sur un pan en bois. Elle fit courir ses doigts sur la surface rugueuse et agrippa ce qu'elle devina être un lourd loquet en fer. L'ouverture de la porte se fit dans un bruyant concert de claquements sourd et de grincements bourdonnant. Elle se tendit comme une corde… un tel bruit suffirait à alerter tout le souterrain. Le passage libéré donnait sur une pièce inondée d'une faible lueur pourpre dont la douceur exagérée faisait froid dans le dos. Un lustre central couvert de poussière, fait de bougies et de cristaux pourpres, était la source de cette lumière.

Elle put enfin se voir après de longues minutes d'errance dans la nuit noire. Elle tendit les mains devant ses yeux et les regarda. Sa main droite était couverte d'un liquide noir, l'autre était tâchée de poussière et de boue. Elle essuya vivement ses mains sur sa robe et traversa la pièce. La chambre était vide, dépourvue de mobilier et de décoration… hormis une vieille tapisserie dans les tons rouge sang et noir d'un goût plus que discutable. Une scène de torture. Malgré ce qu'elle avait pu voir dans sa courte vie, observer en peinture un pauvre bougre se faire écorcher vif par deux démons surexcités, lui retournait les entrailles. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi ses congénères n'avaient cessé de la couvrir de prières de protection avant son départ. Une personne vivant dans un lieu décoré de cette manière, ne devait pas se contenter d'emprisonner les espions qu'elle découvrait. Mais si leurs mentors avaient accepté sa participation – certes du bout des lèvres – c'était bien parce qu'elle faisait une espionne hors pair. Tout le monde le clamait de toutes façons. Elle en avait dupé des Triades, et parmi les plus sensibles. Celle-ci n'était pas bien différente des autres.

Elle s'approcha de la tapisserie et découvrit qu'elle cachait une sortie. Sans plus s'attarder devant cette scène de torture, elle déplaça le pan tissé et s'engagea dans un nouveau couloir. Il était bien plus court que le précédent passage, et moins écœurant. Il se terminait par un simple cadre sans porte ni autre obstacle et donnait sur une sorte d'antichambre elle-même s'ouvrant sur une immense pièce richement décorée. Elle recula précipitamment, tapie dans l'antichambre. Juste à temps.

« Que pensez-vous d'une alliance, Mon Seigneur ? s'enquit une voix mielleuse et masculine. »

La jeune fille s'empara fébrilement d'une chaîne à son cou et posa brièvement ses lèvres à présent blêmes sur le pendentif. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle inspira profondément et se concentra sur la discussion qui avait lieu non loin d'elle.

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude de traiter avec la première Âme Errante venue, répondit une voix grave elle aussi masculine. Mais je veux bien te donner une occasion de t'expliquer puisque tu es la première à avoir pu rejoindre Schaunténa. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Elle connaissait cette voix. Elle hantait ses nuits depuis des années. Cette voix était pour elle celle de la Mort et de la Torture. Il n'était pas censé être là ! Que faisait-il ici ? Où était la Triade qu'elle devait espionner ? Où étaient les trois généraux ?

« Vous ne serez point déçu, Mon Seigneur, susurra le premier.  
- C'est à moi d'en décider. Parle ! ordonna-t-il. »

*Mon Dieu – Mon Dieu – Mon Dieu… pas lui… pas lui…*

« J'ai appris que votre règne rencontre quelques obstacles ici-bas… des vermines un peu plus douées que cette populace grouillante et pestiférée, commença prudemment l'Âme Errante. L'un d'eux m'intéresse grandement et vous semblez lui porter une attention toute particulière si je ne me trompe pas. »

Il se tut, attendant visiblement l'aval de son seigneur pour poursuivre.

« Continue, fit-il intéressé.  
- Merci Mon Seigneur. Vous souhaitez sa perte, mais il résiste malgré tout. Je peux vous aider à le détruire. »

L'autre ricana méchamment.

« Comment oses-tu, larve, te croire assez fort pour m'aider à m'en débarrasser ?! Aucun Errant n'a pu se l'approprier, et toi, tu affirmes pouvoir réussi là où ils ont tous échoué ?  
- Mon Seigneur, je ne suis pas qu'un simple Errant, vous le savez, vous l'avez dit. Comment aurais-je pu passer la Brèche dans le cas contraire ? »

La jeune espionne tendit l'oreille… si elle survivait (ce dont elle doutait) elle aurait d'inquiétantes révélations à transmettre à ses condisciples.

« Je peux en faire mon hôte. Il est délicieusement puissant à ce qu'on en dit.  
- A quoi cela te servira-t-il ?  
- Sa puissance combinée à la mienne me permettra d'accomplir mon souhait le plus cher depuis ma mort. »

Elle devina facilement le rictus haineux qui devait déformer les traits de l'Âme Errante.

« Je veux me venger. Je veux la mort de ceux qui m'ont réduit à ce que je suis. Un parasite dépendant des humains, cracha-t-il.  
- Qui sont-ils ?  
- Ceux que j'appelais, jadis, mes frères.  
- Et que sont-ils ? »

La jeune fille l'entendit lui répondre dans une langue qui lui était parfaitement inconnue.

« Tu es fou, Errant, trancha le seigneur. Même en possédant Jonas, tu n'y arriveras pas. Mais ta proposition est intéressante. Je veux bien t'aider en retour. Il me manque quelqu'un à la tête de mes nouvelles Triades sur Terre. Seulement, avant toutes choses, je souhaiterais connaître tes capacités.  
- Tout ce qui vous plaira, mon seigneur. Voulez-vous que je m'occupe de cette jeune âme qui a bu toutes nos paroles depuis le début. »

Elle se sentit mourir avant l'heure, son cœur donna l'impression d'avoir fondu et d'être descendu dans son estomac. Découverte. Depuis le début. Sans aucune difficulté. Elle était morte. Ses jambes ne la tenaient plus, ses forces l'avaient brusquement quittée. Elle glissa lentement contre le mur, la tête vide de toute pensée cohérente. Une puissante poigne l'attrapa par le col et la souleva du sol.

« Je connais une petite Fouine, aussi énervante que toi, siffla l'Errant. »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un bourdonnement à ses oreilles.

« Mais elle, au moins, a survécu à notre dernière rencontre. »

Son enfer commença.

OooOooOoOooOooO

_A suivre…_

_Je suis presque sidérée par le style de ces premiers chapitres vieux, quand même, de deux ans... ils n'ont absolument rien à voir avec les parties toutes récentes O.o' Je songerai bien à les retaper mais déjà rien que le temps passé à boucler un chapitre... non, non, pour l'heure on va les garder intacts. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient si horribles que ça XD_

_Aurai-je l'honneur d'avoir votre avis ? :mimi:_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bon, je vous donne de la lecture, je mets à jour tous les chapitres terminés !_

_Une fois cela fait, je pense pouvoir prédire sans faillir deux futures mises à jour prochaines avec une interlude et un nouveau chapitre. Priez pour moi ! ^.^'  
_

OooOooOoOooOooO

**Chapitre 04  
**

_Evanescence - __Broken_

Pieds nus, JaeJoong descendit silencieusement le court escalier qui menait à un large espace occupé par un salon et une cuisine. Les lieux plongés ainsi dans une obscurité presque cotonneuse, donnaient l'impression de dormir paisiblement. Bien qu'artificiel, ce spectacle était reposant pour les yeux et les oreilles. Il s'arrêta à la dernière marche et s'assit sur la précédente. Il s'accota au mur et laissa sa tête partir en arrière contre la surface, les yeux fermés.

Encore une nuit sans sommeil pour lui. Aucune menace ne planait au-dessus de leurs têtes en ce moment, pourtant il gardait obstinément les yeux ouverts pendant que les autres s'abandonnaient au repos. L'impression d'être épié s'était dissipée peu après leur passage. Il avait peut-être oublié comment l'on dormait… JaeJoong eut un rire moqueur à cette pensée. Il en serait bien capable s'il se voulait.

Une porte grinça sur ses gonds, une voix souffla un juron guère élégant en retour. JaeJoong roula la tête sur le côté vers l'étage, et vit la longue silhouette sombre de ChangMin se figer en haut de l'escalier. En voilà un qui ne s'attendait sûrement pas à trouver un autre insomniaque. Le jeune homme descendit finalement les marches et s'assit un peu en retrait, au dessus, adossé à la rambarde.

« C'est quoi cette fois-ci ? s'enquit ChangMin d'une voix ensommeillée.  
- Rien du tout. »

Le cadet se redressa, sourcils haussés.

« C'est nouveau ça.  
- Comme tu dis. »

Il bâilla bruyamment.

« Et toi ? demanda JaeJoong à son tour.  
- JunSu. »

L'insomniaque le regarda, sceptique.

« Ça lui reprend, reprit l'autre pour seule explication. »

JaeJoong se renfrogna.

« J'allais lui chercher de quoi le calmer, histoire de pouvoir dormir le reste de la nuit. »

ChangMin parlait d'une voix ennuyée, presque blasée, mais son voisin se doutait bien qu'il était aussi dévasté que s'il s'agissait de la première fois. Il le regarda se lever, vacillant un peu de sommeil, et descendre les dernières marches.

« Tu y penses encore, toi ? »

Le cadet arrêta son geste alors qu'il se saisissait d'un verre dans un placard de la cuisine.

« Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de ce qui s'est passé, tu sais… »

Il y avait comme du regret dans sa voix… et un peu de culpabilité.

« J'y pense encore, oui… mais pas comme lui.  
- Lui, c'était leur chouchou attitré, ajouta JaeJoong. »

ChangMin étouffa un rire.

« Après YooChun, railla-t-il.  
- Oh non, lui c'était le souffre-douleur, répliqua l'aîné. »

L'autre posa le verre sur le potager, riant encore, et prit une bouteille d'eau abandonnée sur la table. Pensivement, il remplit le verre puis ouvrit un placard près de lui. Il parut chercher en vain quelque chose. JaeJoong l'entendit clairement pester contre l'organisation de leur aîné – la sienne par conséquent – contre sa manie de disperser volontairement les objets à travers la maison… et contre lui qui devait trouver divertissant de regarder les autres papillonner à droite et à gauche à la recherche d'un objet.

« Placard de droite, lança JaeJoong amusé.  
- Ben voyons… »

Il fouilla quelques secondes dans le placard indiqué et finit par en sortir deux fioles en verre coloré, une violette et une rouge, puis les décacheta.

« Deux de la violette. Trois de la rouge.  
- Je sais, merci ! siffla-t-il, vexé. Trois mois à faire ce mélange pour toute la tribu, j'ai fini par le retenir. »

Il mélangea l'eau devenue un peu pourpre sous la chiche lumière extérieure, puis jeta la cuillère dans l'évier. JaeJoong grogna.

« Merci pour la vaisselle.  
- Des siècles que tu t'en occupes, ce serait horrible de t'en priver demain.  
- C'est bon, tu m'as l'air en forme, t'as pas trop l'air d'un dormeur contrarié ! »

ChangMin revint vers lui, verre en main, et grimpa quelques marches.

« Paraît que tu déteins trop sur moi, fit-il.  
- Ah ? »

Il acquiesça vigoureusement du chef.

« Ça expliquerait pourquoi on est les deux seuls insomniaques de la tribu, conclut l'aîné.  
- Je ne suis pas insomniaque et je doute que ce soit contagieux. Par contre, question régression mentale, j'espère qu'il y a quelques protections contre ça, songea-t-il à haute voix. »

JaeJoong envoya sa main balayer l'air à hauteur de son visage, dans l'espoir de percuter une des jambes de son cadet et de lui apprendre le respect. Il ne brassa que le vide, et un ricanement moqueur s'éleva derrière lui un peu plus haut.

« Il en restera encore après, si tu veux dormir, informa le cadet.  
- Tout à l'heure… tout à l'heure… »

JaeJoong l'entendit ouvrir et refermer rapidement la porte de la chambre de JunSu. Il passa ses mains sur son visage et ne bougea plus. Il lui était grandement reconnaissant de prendre lui-même l'initiative d'extirper leur compagnon de ses cauchemars. Faire face à son regard dévasté ne ferait que le placer devant ses propres terreurs, qu'il s'évertuait à tapir au plus profond.

*Taous… Lilith… vous nous manquez tellement…*

Il s'était pourtant juré de ne plus y penser. Pour le bien-être des autres… et de lui-même. C'était du passé… révolu, irréversible… douloureusement irréversible. Mais tellement récent. Trop récent pour se dire que 'ce qui est fait, est définitif'. Trop récent pour que les sourires ne cessent de masquer des mines ravagées par la tristesse, le désespoir, la culpabilité, le regret. Chaque parole enjouée, légère, chaque petite boutade maladroite ou réfléchie, cachait un malaise général devenu presque tabou d'un commun et silencieux accord. Mais la nuit, chacun retrouvait immanquablement ses démons.

JaeJoong eut un rictus amer. Démons… aucun autre mot ne pouvait être plus approprié.

« A ton tour, souffla une voix. »

Il sursauta. ChangMin venait de sortir de la chambre.

« Depuis quand c'est toi qui maternes les autres ?  
- Depuis que vous avez laissé tomber. »

Touché. JaeJoong accusa le coup comme il put.

« Allez dépêche-toi ! Je veux retourner au lit. »

Il remonta à l'étage et prit le verre que lui tendait le plus jeune.

« Vu ton cas, je te conseille cul sec. »

Un cas désespéré d'ailleurs… assez désespérant sur les bords, si on lui demandait son avis. Heureusement ChangMin était le seul témoin, l'honneur était donc sauf. JaeJoong vida le verre, avalant l'eau à grands traits. Le cadet le reprit et pointa du doigt la chambre du jeune homme. Le message était clair.

« La prochaine fois j'en verse dans ton plat…  
- Essaye un coup pour voir.  
- Tenu. Si tu dors demain soir comme une souche et d'une traite, tu sauras pourquoi ? »

JaeJoong secoua la tête, désespéré. Il commençait à faiblir face à lui, la situation lui échappait un peu trop souvent à son goût. Il bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Hallelujah, fit platement l'autre. »

ChangMin tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

###

_Une douce brise, un peu fraîche caressa son visage. Malgré son humeur morose, il se permit un sourire… une autre caresse lui effleura la joue qu'il présentait aux cieux. Une caresse chaude… faite de cinq plumes. Elle dévia plus haut, mêlant puis démêlant avec soin les mèches blond-roux qui tombaient devant ses yeux fermés._

_« Pourquoi passes-tu tes journées à te marteler l'âme ? »_

_Une voix tendre, un soupçon chevrotante, mais tellement douce._

_« Ton cœur est aussi à l'étroit que s'il se trouvait pris dans un étau. »_

_La vérité était douloureuse à entendre, tellement plus à assumer. Mais révélée ainsi, sa rage se mua en une tristesse infinie. Sa simple voix suffit à le désarmer, à lui arracher toutes les barrières qu'il avait pris soin d'ériger. Mais avec _elles_, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un besoin de protection. Le danger venait de l'extérieur… et _elles_ n'étaient pas de l'extérieur._

_« Pourquoi… ? »_

_Combien de fois lui avait-il posé cette question depuis ce jour, sans parvenir à la terminer ? Jamais il ne reçut de réponse._

_« Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander, petit Prince. »_

_Il sourit. Petit Prince. Il ne se lassait pas de l'entendre l'appeler ainsi… bien que cela le gênait au plus haut point quand les autres étaient présents._

_« Ce n'est pas moi qui peux lire dans le cœur des gens. »_

_Chère, très chère Lilith. Elle savait trouver les mots justes pour transformer une abomination en une romantique allégorie. Bénie soit-elle._

_« Je ne pouvais pas le faire sans sa permission… c'est contraire à tout principe… »_

_C'était leur frère après tout. Jamais il n'oserait s'immiscer dans l'esprit de ses frères sans leur accord. Mais depuis qu'_il_ les avait trahis…_

_« C'est un ennemi à présent. »_

_Oui. Un ennemi. Qui leur avait fait bien plus que du tort. C'était bien pire._

_« Il me manque… souffla-t-il. »_

_La tristesse, l'angoisse et le gouffre qui se creusait chaque jour en lui, remontèrent douloureusement sa gorge et s'y coincèrent._

_« Pourquoi… ? »_

_Sa voix s'étrangla. Une main chassa les premières larmes qui apparurent au coin de ses yeux._

_« Peut-être que nous ne le saurons jamais. »_

_Il n'existait sur ce monde aucune raison valable qui justifierait son acte. Aucune._

_Peut-être n'en avait-_il_ pas. Peut-être était-_il_ tout simplement fou ? Fou et dangereux. Son geste marquait l'entrée dans une nouvelle ère de son existence. _Il_ userait de ses précieux dons pour détruire leur vie, en détruisant leurs appuis._

_L'évidence lui sauta au visage. _Elles_ étaient leur dernier appui dans ce monde… _elles_ le furent pour lui aussi, jadis. _Il_ le savait. La peur lui tordit les entrailles._

_Non… pas _elles_._

_« N'y pense plus, petit Prince… n'y pense plus… »_

_Sa main se perdit de nouveau dans ses cheveux. Trop tard. Cela le hanterait désormais._

Une dernière larme coula le long de la joue de JunSu et finit sa vie sur l'oreiller détrempé.

Le hanterait jusque dans ses songes.

###

Le Jardin d'hiver se chauffait doucement à la lumière du soleil, dissipant l'atmosphère fraîche et humide de la nuit passée. Un rocking-chair se balançait, grinçait, craquait, suivant un rythme connu seul de la personne qui s'y trouvait. Entourée de la plus belle flore, Kirsten soupira d'aise, s'enivrant des douces senteurs environnantes. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, continuant ses mouvements de balancier, le pied appuyé sur le bord d'une table basse face à elle.

De l'autre côté de la porte, les voix d'enfants résonnaient dans le large couloir. La récitation disciplinée de la leçon du jour se répercutait sur les boiseries des murs. Lentement et avec application, la leçon de chose faisait son chemin à travers l'étage. Certaines des portes semant le couloir étaient closes, d'autres entrebâillées, quelques unes grandes ouvertes donnant sur des pièces de taille modeste aménagées en salle de cours pour les petites classes.

Chris jetait de rapides coups d'œil à chaque pièce ouverte qu'il dépassait. Concentrés sur ce qu'ils apprenaient ou enseignaient, personne ne fit attention à lui, aussi silencieux qu'un courant d'air. Il vit au loin la fin du corridor et le large escalier rutilant menant aux étages inférieurs et supérieurs. Près de la sortie, une porte ouverte montrait ce qui devait être le professeur qui s'évertuait à argumenter son cours. Chris sourit. Même de loin et à contre jour, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Grande, élancée, presque fragile, noyée dans une ample robe noire, elle s'agitait, ponctuant ses phrases de gestes vifs et précis. Comme d'ordinaire, elle avait choisi de faire cours dans la seule salle de l'étage qui donnait directement sur les escaliers… par soucis de sécurité clamait-elle toujours.

Encore loin de la porte, il fit un discret signe de la main, attirant instantanément l'attention de la jeune femme qui tourna la tête dans sa direction… et se figea. Elle parut forcer sur sa vue, n'osant trop croire ce qu'elle voyait et étira un peu son cou. Puis elle se précipita vers l'extérieur.

« Reprenez votre lecture jusqu'à mon retour, lança-t-elle derrière elle. »

Le lourd panneau en bois se referma après elle, alors que la femme sautillait presque de joie dans la direction de Chris. Lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur, ce dernier vit bien qu'elle se retenait de lui sauter au cou. Aussi, elle se redressa, reprenant contenance et inclina élégamment la tête.

« Aîné Jonas, salua-t-elle respectueusement. Ravie de vous revoir.  
- Aînée Iklil, le plaisir est réciproque. »

Ils se toisèrent un court instant. La jeune femme pinça brusquement ses lèvres, puis laissa fuser un rire soulagé.

« Bon sang, le bien que ça fait de te revoir, souffla-t-elle. Chris, par pitié, plus jamais de pareilles terreurs !  
- J'y compte bien, répondit-t-il souriant de son éternel accent. Désolé d'avoir été si peu loquace. »

La jeune femme balaya l'air d'un geste négligent de la main, éventant le sujet. Chris eut un regard vers les escaliers puis reporta son attention sur elle. Il soupira.

« Hind… je crois que tu prends ton rang de Sentinelle un peu trop à cœur. »

Un violent coup de pied au tibia lui répondit aussitôt. Plié en deux, Chris se massa la zone meurtrie.

« Aïe ! M'enfin ?  
- C'est pour avoir blasphémé, déclara Hind les bras croisés.  
- Oh, à ce point ? »

Hind hocha vigoureusement la tête. Soudain elle attrapa le bras de son collègue et l'emmena plus loin, dans les profondeurs du couloir. Chris se laissa faire, encore étonné qu'un corps aussi chétif – d'apparence – puisse être capable de frapper aussi fort.

« Où est Kirsten ? s'enquit-elle vivement.  
- Pas loin. Dans le jardin d'hiver…  
- Parfait ! »

Elle continua de le traîner, agrippée à son bras, puis bifurqua brusquement vers la droite. Nouveau couloir, nouvelle forêt de portes closes ou ouvertes.

« Vous êtes arrivés quand ?  
- Il y a une demi-heure.  
- Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu viens me voir ?! »

Chris grimaça lorsqu'elle lui pinça le bras. Il s'aperçut qu'elle l'entraînait sur le chemin inverse de celui qu'il avait emprunté dix minutes plus tôt. Ce fut donc sans surprise qu'il vit le jardin d'hiver se rapprocher rapidement d'eux. Hind lui lâcha alors le bras, l'abandonnant derrière elle, et déboula dans la véranda.

« KITTY !! »

Avachie sur son fauteuil à bascule, Kirsten sursauta, eut un bond de surprise et glissa jusqu'à terre, tombant sur les fesses. Après avoir repris ses esprits, elle vit près d'elle, Hind rouge de confusion qui ne cessait de s'excuser et de s'incliner, et derrière, Chris adossé au cadre de la porte, plié de rire.

« Pardon-pardon-pardon-pardon !! Je suis désolée Kitty, vraiment désolée ! »

Kirsten du s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour se relever, prenant appui sur le rocking-chair qui, bien entendu, n'était pas un modèle de stabilité.

« Euh… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On est attaqué ? balbutia-t-elle une fois sur pied.  
- La Sentinelle en chef a encore frappé si tu veux tout savoir. »

Vexée, Hind leur tourna le dos, les bras croisés.

« Quel duo d'ingrats ! Vous donniez très peu de nouvelles, j'étais morte d'inquiétude, et voilà comment on me traite, grommela-t-elle boudeuse. »

Riant, Kirsten s'approcha d'elle et passa un bras sur ses épaules. Aucunement rancunière, son amie agrippa aussitôt ses vêtements et la serra dans ses bras, d'une telle force qu'elle en sentit presque ses côtes se déformer. Quelques gouttes tombèrent sur son épaule.

*Pauvre Hind… un de ces jours, elle nous fera une attaque…*

« Et moi ? J'y ai pas droit ? »

Hind relâcha la jeune fille et darda Chris d'un regard si noir que ses iris noisette parurent s'assombrir elles aussi.

« Toi, tu vas te faire voir.  
- Cinq sur cinq, assura-t-il la mine contrite. »

Des pas précipités frappant l'épais parquet du couloir attirèrent soudain l'attention du jeune homme. Il passa la tête dans le couloir et vit un adolescent courir vers lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. L'enfant eut un mal fou à ralentir et faillit percuter Chris en s'arrêtant.

« Hola ! Doucement, jeune homme ! »

Le garçon peinait à reprendre son souffle. Il jeta un œil à l'intérieur du jardin.

« Aînée Iklil ! appela-t-il d'une voix rauque. »

La concernée accourut aussitôt vers l'enfant.

« Les accusés vont être emmenés dans la salle où se déroulera le Conseil, annonça-t-il.  
- Merci Ivan… dis-moi ? Tu ne devrais pas être en cours, à finir de lire le chapitre ? Il n'est pas encore l'heure de la pause que je sache, fit-elle en consultant sa montre. »

Le visage rond et rose d'Ivan se fendit d'un large sourire.

« Les cours ont été interrompus un peu après votre départ, Professeur. Vu que tout le monde, sauf les élèves, est appelé à assister au Conseil, les cours ne pourront pas être assurés. »

Hind l'observa de biais.

« Ce n'est pas une demi-journée de travail en moins qui va gâcher ton après-midi… hum ? »

Le silence de l'enfant fut éloquent. Hind grimaça. Ivan s'empressa de quitter les lieux avant de se retrouver avec une quantité monstrueuse de devoirs supplémentaires pour le lendemain. Chris ricana.

« C'est toi tout craché, railla-t-il. Moins longtemps tu restais en salle de classe, mieux tu te portais !  
- Non, c'est vrai ? s'exclama Kirsten. »

Hind pinça sournoisement le bras de Chris, en tirant la langue à son amie.

« Mais depuis quand je suis ton souffre-douleur ? se plaignit Chris.  
- Depuis que tu t'obstines à me dire des méchancetés infondées.  
- Quoi ? Dire que tu n'étais pas un exemple d'élève studieuse, c'est méchant ? »

Ce fut, cette fois, un poing qui cogna son bras, à l'endroit même où elle le pinça. Kirsten secoua la tête, dépassée comme toujours par l'attitude clairement puérile de ses deux amis lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

« Et dire que je croyais que tous ces bleus étaient dus à quelques démons qui te donnaient du fil à retordre. En fait… c'est elle, lança la jeune fille.  
- Elle est pire qu'eux, fit Chris sur le ton de la confidence. »

Hind eut une brusque respiration qui ne présageait rien de bon pour le jeune homme.

« 'Vais te massacrer, siffla-t-elle.  
- Mon Dieu qu'elle est violente ! s'exclama-t-il avant de détaler. »

Kirsten vit son amie se tourner vers elle, un lumineux sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

« On va lui laisser un peu d'avance… tu viens ?  
- Où ça ?  
- Au Conseil, pardi ! »

Elle déglutit difficilement… son envie d'incendier les trois régents espagnols se fit de moins en moins pressante.

« Oh, je crois que je vais rester ici, hein… en ce moment, moi et la foule, on ne fait plus bon ménage… HEY ! »

Hind s'était emparée de sa main qu'elle trouva un peu trop froide et moite à son goût, et la tira derrière elle, faisant fi ses protestations. Elle ignorait tout de ce qui s'était passé, mais elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui explique. Le teint légèrement pâle de ses deux amis, le regard voilé de Kirsten… la fatigue qu'elle percevait dans leur voix. Tant de petits détails qui lui prouvaient qu'ils avaient caressé le fil dur de la Faux pour au moins l'un d'entre eux. La frêle coquille de protection portant la signature du jeune homme et qui entourait discrètement Kirsten, lui restait mystérieuse. Elle semblait sur le point de se briser, d'éclater à la moindre vibration extérieure inhabituelle.

« Djedda a fait ses fameux gâteaux, tu sais ?  
- Fameux… fameux… fameux comme ceux que j'adore ? s'enquit pensivement Kirsten.  
- Ceux que tu avales par lot de deux ou trois sans prendre le temps de les mâcher, précisa Hind. Tu t'empiffres pour son plus grand plaisir, d'ailleurs.  
- Ah ceux-là… tu auras beau dire, je ne suis jamais malade après ! »

Elle sentit la main de la convalescente se réchauffer un peu et s'assécher. Une bonne chose de faite. Hind sourit, soulagée d'avoir détourné son attention un moment.

« On va faire un crochet par la cuisine avant d'aller dans le Hall. »

Kirsten approuva vivement la décision d'un hochement de tête enthousiaste. Son amie poursuivit la discussion, lançant n'importe quel sujet alors qu'elles arpentaient couloirs et escaliers. L'ancien château de Salzburg était décidément immense. Bien plus grand que le _Manoir_, qu'on disait posséder de bien belles dimensions.

« Au fait… j'ai fait un étrange rêve, fit pensivement Hind.  
- Etrange dans le genre loufoque ou mystérieux ?  
- Dans le genre incompréhensible. Je n'en ai pas encore fait part à Djedda, mais j'aimerais avoir ton avis de profane.  
- Merci pour le profane, bougonna Kirsten. »

Hind gloussa.

« J'étais dans ton appartement à Paris. J'attendais apparemment ton retour… je crois que tu faisais des courses. Tu es rentrée à la maison, un sachet de courses sous un bras, un bouquet de fleurs dans l'autre main. Tu avais l'air étonnée mais très heureuse, presque euphorique. Tu m'as montré le bouquet, en me disant 'Regarde, ce sont mes nouvelles amies !' Il y avait six roses blanches, mais l'une d'elles était fanée… pourrie. Tu as sorti un gigantesque vase et placé le bouquet dedans. Je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu avais gardé la fleur fanée, tu m'as répondu que tu ne voulais pas les séparer de leur sœur. Qu'elles ont poussé toutes les six sur le même rosier, les unes après les autres. Puis le rosier mourut, et on les cueillit pour qu'elles ne meurent pas à leur tour. J'ai vu la rose fanée tomber à terre… et tu as haussé les épaules. »

Elle cessa de parler, l'esprit de nouveau plongé dans son rêve et sa signification.

« Quand ?  
- La nuit où on a trouvé cinq des Chargés de Mission Gallois et Allemands. »

Elles descendirent la dernière volée de marches en silence.

« Ben c'est sympa, je vais avoir cinq ou six nouvelles amies, reprit Kirsten sur un ton joyeux. »

Son amie acquiesça lentement de la tête, toujours troublée.

« Allez, ça ne peut pas être de mauvaise augure ! Des fleurs blanches en plus !  
- Et j'étais sur un petit nuage…  
- Eh ben tu vois ? Le problème du mauvais présage est réglé. Ta Djedda sera certainement du même avis ! »

Elles firent un crochet par la cuisine, subtilisèrent comme prévu quelques gâteaux dans un des placards et repartirent avec célérité avant de se recevoir un ustensile de cuisine sur la tête. Hilares, la bouche pleine, elles rejoignirent le hall d'entrée où un monde fou s'y pressait. L'enthousiasme de Kirsten chuta brutalement, creusant un profond gouffre dans son moral, en même temps que son visage se décomposait. Hind lui serra la main avec force, voyant que la protection vacillait. Cette réaction lui insuffla un affreux doute… Kirsten avait-elle donc des problèmes avec ce qui émanait des gens ? Avait-elle perdu le contrôle ? Chris et elle devraient avoir une longue discussion à ce sujet, nota-t-elle dans un coin de son esprit. Elle voulait des explications et des vraies. C'était anormal. Hind apporta sa propre marque dans la protection qui s'entoura d'un beau rouge vermillon et se renforça. Kirsten tourna vers elle un regard immensément reconnaissant quoique troublé. L'autre pointa un doigt impérieux sur le sablé qui restait dans sa main.

« Mange ! ordonna-t-elle. On voit carrément la courbure de tes clavicules !  
- Oui Madame. Tout ce que vous voulez Madame. Vos désirs sont des ordres Madame. »

Les élèves dont les cours venaient d'être supprimés pour la journée, déambulaient seuls ou en groupes, discutant de tout et de rien, un petit ordinateur portable sous le bras. Les adultes marchaient peu, se regroupant plutôt dans l'attente d'un quelconque évènement. A l'instar de l'Antique Alexandrie ou l'Ancienne Baghdad du Moyen-Âge, le Hall d'entrée discutait, argumentait, conversait dans pas moins d'une dizaine de langues. A une époque où l'on prônait le « Chacun chez soi et tout ira bien », le château jurait avec le monde extérieur par sa diversité. Les uniformes se ressemblaient assez pour la plupart d'entre eux, indiquant chaque fois un seul et même statu ou l'équivalent. Au-delà de cette frappante diversité de ce monde cosmopolite, linguistiquement parlant, l'apparence physique semblait être un autre critère d'étrangeté. Tous les types se bousculaient, se rencontraient, certains étrange et inconnus de la planète et de ses colonies.

Kirsten admirait ce beau monde qui lui causait bien des misères à cet instant, par le trop plein d'émotions et de pensées qui s'en dégageaient. Mais Hind à ses côtés, veillait à ce que les effets soient minimes. A temps. Car elle avait sentit la barrière s'effriter dangereusement sans qu'elle ne put faire quelque chose contre.

« Aînée Iklil ? »

Les deux amies se retournèrent en un magnifique mouvement d'ensemble qui amusa Kirsten. Elles firent face à un jeune homme qui tenait un paquet dans ses mains. Hind acquiesça, il s'inclina brièvement.

« Un paquet pour vous. Il vient d'arriver.  
- Merci.

Il s'en alla. Hind secoua légèrement le paquet à peine plus grand que son poing. Quelque chose cognait contre les parois. Sans plus attendre, elle déchira le papier recyclé qui le recouvrait. Une boîte en bois noir. Curieuse, Kirsten regarda l'objet par-dessus l'épaule de Hind.

« C'est tout ? Pas de mot, ni rien ? »

Hind ne répondit pas, saisie d'un étrange pressentiment et sentant son cœur s'emballer. Tremblante, elle souleva le couvercle. Elle découvrit une chaîne et son médaillon ouvragé au fond d'un écrin de velours rouge sombre. Son sang se figea. Kirsten hoqueta d'horreur. Non… le rouge n'était pas sa couleur d'origine… il maculait le bijou. Du sang coagulé inondait le noble tissu. Plus fébrile que jamais, Hind prit le collier entre ses doigts désormais aussi pâles que la Mort. Un 'C' dans le plus beau et le plus pur style gothique était gravé sur le revers du pendentif.

La boîte se fracassa sur le sol de marbre. Du sang encore frais éclaboussa les dalles claires. Kirsten retenait tant bien que mal son amie inconsciente qui serrait encore la chaîne dans son poing, le sang ayant quitté son visage.

OooOooOoOooOooO

_A suivre…_

_^.^  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Avec le futur chapitre 7, c'est pour l'instant le chapitre le plus long ^.^ au moins vous aurez de quoi vous mettre sous la dent._

_Pour **Louange**, qui met très justement le doigt sur le *brouillard* dans lequel je vous ai injustement plongé depuis le début... bien entendu c'est voulu, mais la suite tend à lever le voile sur quelques points (et à en faire couler d'autres). Ah ! Et pour ta question "que sont les cinq amis ? [...] sont ils des démons eux aussi ?" je répondrai OUI sans hésiter mais JaeJoong n'est pas d'accord, et n'arrête pas de râler qu'ils ne sont **pas **comme eux. Donc je te répondrai "OUI... mais non ^.^" Ce sera expliqué... dans trois ou quatre chapitres ! Et là Jae sera content "parce qu'on fera enfin la différence" dixit lui._

_J'espère que ça ira ^.^ dans le cas contraire, n'hésitez surtout pas à me rappeler à l'ordre si c'est vraiment incompréhensible. C'est censé vous paumer un peu - du moins jusqu'au chapitre 10 - mais pas vous perdre complètement. Je tacherai de corriger et d'éclaircir les points obscurs... ça fait trois ans que je n'ai pas touché aux premières parties XD_

OooOooOoOooOooO

**Chapitre 05**

_Imogen Heap - The Moment I __Said__ It_

Le Conseil fut reporté à une date indéterminée… on doutait d'ailleurs, qu'il aurait lieu un jour. Sans aucun doute possible, on découvrit avec stupeur la véritable identité d'un des trois Régents jugés. Un espion. Un démon. Recevant ses ordres d'une Triade influente, il avait provoqué ce qui serait désormais pour les Branches Européennes, la Journée Noire. Les autres Régents tombés sous son emprise ne purent qu'obéir, tels des pantins. La perspective qu'il put dévoiler d'innombrables informations aux généraux de l'Ennemi, terrifia le château… on eut recours à la pire des solutions. On confisqua sa mémoire et on jeta l'espion dans les sous-sols. Désormais sous bonne garde, cette mémoire devrait être assimilée, lue puis analysée par une classe particulière des membres du Culte. A travers le monde et ses colonies, ces individus se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. La plupart n'étaient que des enfants.

Dans une salle de repos jouxtant le Hall d'entrée, Kirsten s'effondra sur un banc, épuisée. Encore faible et quelque peu endolorie, supporter son amie à peine consciente de son environnement pour l'amener à son lit, fut une véritable épreuve. La vision de son visage marbré lui sapa les dernières forces qui lui avaient permis d'accomplir cet exploit. C'était terrifiant. De sa manche, elle épongea son front couvert de sueur. Chris lui faisait face, tournant et retournant le médaillon entre ses doigts… de temps à autre il effleurait la lettre gravée dans le bel argent. La chaîne et son pendentif furent nettoyés un peu plus tôt du sang qu'on s'empressa d'analyser. Mais le jeune homme se moquait bien des analyses… il n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir qu'il appartenait à la propriétaire du collier.

Il observa la forme du médaillon… une simple goutte massive, parcourue sur une face d'arabesques fantaisistes un peu enfantines. Le revers… 'C' pour…

Son poing se serra sur le bijou.

« C'est celui de Cassandra, n'est-ce pas… ? osa murmurer Kirsten. »

Chris acquiesça silencieusement. Il ne connaissait, pour l'heure, qu'une personne assez cruelle pour envoyer un tel colis à l'âme la plus instable psychologiquement. Oui, Hind l'était. Cela ne se voyait pas, certes… mais quiconque la connaissait assez bien, apprenait bien vite que ses gestes nerveux, son enthousiasme parfois envahissant, cachaient un mental peu sûr. Le coup était affreusement cruel.

Il ne fallait pas être devin pour trouver et comprendre le message… juste connaître la relation qu'ils entretenaient depuis des années avec ce fou furieux. 'C' comme Chris aussi… une symbolique écœurante. Il ne le lâchait plus… allant jusqu'à tenter de le sortir de ces gonds en jouant avec des êtres qui lui étaient chers. Et lui susurrer qu'un jour ce serait son propre sang qui maculerait cette chaîne. 'C' comme Catherine, surtout. A commencer par elle… disparue deux ans plus tôt. Il s'en vantait. Il jouait…

« Elle n'était pas censée être ici… ? »

Oui. Elle était censée. Mais elle n'y était pas. Le rire dément de l'espion résonnait encore dans son crâne… son rire lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur le corps inerte de leur amie… avant que son regard ne se voile, ne reflétant plus qu'un esprit vide. Sa mémoire confisquée était scellée dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Il avait à présent besoin d'une personne capable de la lire. Quelque chose lui soufflait que cette erreur de la nature avait un lien avec l'absence de Cassandra. S'il lui arrivait malheur…

Son poing se serra violemment sur le pendentif et de rage, il jeta le collier contre un mur. Kirsten sursauta à ses côtés et se redressa vivement quand la table en bois pourtant massif, trembla sous le poing qui s'abattit dessus. La jeune fille ne tenta pas de le calmer. Il n'en avait pas besoin… il y avait des moments où il lui était presque vital de briser un objet, plutôt que de se détruire lui-même, consumé par la colère et la haine. Cette table était remplaçable… mais son esprit, sa raison étaient loin de l'être. Chris se calma de lui-même, inspirant et expirant profondément.

« Tu sais… il ne s'agit peut-être pas de Cassandra… juste d'une mise en scène macabre sortie tout droit de son esprit dérangé. Ce ne serait pas une première, d'ailleurs… »

Tempérer. Relativiser… c'était ce qu'il fallait. Même si elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Si seulement c'était vrai. Mais ils ne connaissaient que trop bien Neïs. Celui-ci semblait être passé à une vitesse supérieure pour une raison que lui seul connaissait. Si ces changements ne les affectaient pas, eux qui étaient en première ligne, ils ne s'en soucieraient pas autant. En quelques semaines, leur vie était devenue un enfer. Kirsten n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour sa propre vie, assez étrange sur certains côtés, put virer à une succession de jours maudits, de nuits semées de cauchemars et de pensées sombres. S'habituer à vivre malheur sur malheur, sans jamais songer à écourter sa vie pour ne plus les supporter. Oh, elle voulait vivre… survivre… sa hantise prenait la forme d'une faux et le visage parfait de ce démon. Vivre pour un jour avoir la chance de voir cette… guerre étrange prendre fin.

Kirsten entendit à peine des coups frappés à la porte. Une tête rousse passa l'entrebâillement. Chris frissonna malgré lui, sans raison apparente.

« Grand frère… ils m'ont demandé de te donner les résultats. »

Il lui fit signe d'entrer… une enfant de cinq ans s'engouffra dans la pièce, ses cheveux flamboyants ondulant autour d'elle.

« C'est… Cassandra, poursuivit-elle. »

Kirsten vit le jeune homme pâlir brusquement. Elle aussi se sentit faiblir… ses jambes peinaient à la maintenir debout, elle dut s'appuyer à la table.

« Ils… ils ont dit qu'elle avait été envoyée en mission… pour espionner une Triade. »

Kirsten s'attendit à ce que la table ne vole en éclat… ce fut bien pire. Le vitrail de la grande fenêtre se fissura dans un bref grincement. L'enfant eut un sursaut, les yeux rivés sur l'entaille du verre qui courrait d'un coin à l'autre.

« Chris… quitte à ce que tu exploses, je préfère que quelque chose de physique ne me saute à la figure plutôt que ton propre esprit n'implose !  
- Quel attardé mental a pu ordonner une mission ?! hurla-t-il hors de lui. Et une Triade !! »

L'enfant se figea, terrorisée, écrasée par la fureur de l'aîné. Elle eut un mouvement de recul.

« Tu paries qu'il s'agit de notre condamné ? »

La remarque fit son chemin en un éclair dans l'esprit de Chris. Sans crier gare, il se précipita vers la porte. Kirsten se lança à sa lui et le tira vers l'arrière, puisant dans le peu de forces qui lui restait. Chris tenta de se dégager, prêt à exploser… mais son amie tint bon malgré sa faiblesse.

« Chris, tu ne bougeras pas d'ici ! Angélique, bloque la porte ! »

Tremblante, l'enfant s'exécuta, verrouilla la porte et courut se cacher derrière un canapé, emportant avec elle la clé. Kirsten peinait à le maintenir immobile… elle ne pouvait rien contre lui, elle ne savait même pas se défendre à l'aide de ses poings. Elle ne connaissait aucune prise pouvant le mettre à terre, ni de sortilège d'immobilisation. Elle était étrangère à tout cela. Ne voyant plus qu'une solution, elle le poussa de toutes ses forces et le plaqua, dos contre le mur. Ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle y mette autant de forces et de volonté, Chris, pris par surprise, bascula en arrière. Sa tête cogna durement le mur. Sonné, il vacilla… il se laissa glisser le long du mur.

Kirsten souffla.

« Excuse-moi… mais tu ne m'as vraiment pas laissé le choix. »

Chris l'entendit à peine, perdu dans un fatras d'idées, de pensées, de sentiments violents… peu à peu des brides de pensées claires refirent surface. Il sentit vaguement Kirsten s'agenouiller près de lui et s'enquérir prudemment de l'état de son crâne. Rien de grave fort heureusement. D'ordinaire, la jeune fille n'aurait jamais pu avoir le dessus de la sorte, et lui faire le moindre mal… pas même une bosse. Visiblement, il n'était pas très en forme. A présent, il se sentait coupable… et honteux de s'être laissé aller aussi facilement. Mais comment pouvait-on réagir après avoir appris que la seule enfant ayant survécu au massacre quatre ans plus tôt, se trouvait en ce moment même entre les mains de…

« N'y pense plus… c'est inutile, chuchota Kirsten. »

Elle passa une main dans sa courte chevelure sombre, dans l'espoir de le calmer un peu mieux.

« Pardon… »

Kirsten sourit faiblement, tristement.

« T'inquiète… mais il vaut mieux rassurer Angélique, maintenant. »

Il redressa la tête, ignorant le douloureux élancement, et chercha l'enfant qui n'était plus visible. Un mouvement attira son attention… une ombre quitta l'arrière du canapé qui lui servit de cachette. Blanche comme un linge, Angélique risqua un regard sur la scène. Voyant que tout était fini, elle alla directement vers le jeune homme, passa ses bras autour de son cou et y fourra sa tête. Chris lui rendit volontiers son étreinte, brusquement apaisé sans savoir comment, mais non sans ignorer pourquoi. Angélique releva la tête et le fixa intensément. Son regard gris perlé le mit quelque peu mal à l'aise, lui donnant la désagréable sensation que son esprit n'était pour elle qu'un livre ouvert qu'elle pouvait parcourir à sa guise.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu as mal, murmura-t-elle. »

Elle se détacha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés contre le mur. Chris sourit.

« Je devrais me contrôler un peu plus, quand même…  
- Bof… au point où on est rendu, lança Kirsten.  
- Hey !  
- Bah quoi ? C'est pas vrai peut-être ? »

Angélique pouffa de rire devant l'air profondément vexé de Chris et victorieux de la jeune fille.

« Hein, que j'ai raison, Ange ! s'exclama Kirsten. »

Riant de plus belle, Angélique acquiesça vivement.

« Je me sens trahi, lâcha Cris scandalisé.  
- Mais à quoi tu t'attendais, hein ?  
- On ne te demande pas non plus de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, grogna-t-il. »

L'enfant s'effondra à moitié sur son aîné, le corps secoué par un fou rire incontrôlable.

« T'as qu'à être moins con, la prochaine fois.  
- J't'en prie, ne te gêne surtout pas !  
- Haaaaan, Kitty a dit un gros mot, s'exclama Angélique, hilare.  
- Et encore, tu n'as rien entendu ma puce !  
- _Vade retro_ ! s'insurgea Chris. Je t'interdis de lui apprendre ton répertoire !  
- T'as pas vu le tien ? J'arrive encore à trouver des expressions dont je ne connaissais même pas le concept. Elles sont très imaginées en plus !  
- Mes expressions t'emmerdent… »

La joute se poursuivit, interminable… la tension était retombée, Angélique avait retrouvé son habituel sourire rayonnant. Les deux adultes échangèrent un rapide regard entendu et soulagé. Mais l'enfant cessa brusquement de rire. Chris, Kirsten… il manquait une troisième personne.

« Ange ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- Comme elle va… Hind ? s'enquit-elle. »

Chris passa une main apaisante sur la longue chevelure rousse de l'enfant.

« Elle se repose…  
- Tu crois qu'elle ira mieux à son réveil ?  
- Il faut l'espérer… tu l'aideras à mieux se sentir, n'est-ce pas ? Elle aura besoin de toi. »

Angélique acquiesça puis baissa la tête, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. L'atmosphère légère qui s'était difficilement installée plus tôt ne semblait plus qu'un vague souvenir… pire, une illusion. Le visage du jeune homme s'assombrit alors qu'un détail lui revenait à l'esprit. Un frisson glacé lui remonta la colonne vertébrale.

Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour décrypter la mémoire de l'espion. Et la personne la plus proche appuyait à cet instant sa tête sur son bras, les yeux fermés, comme le ferait une enfant avec son frère aîné. Il eut un regard désespéré à Kirsten qui détourna aussitôt la tête.

« Ange, passe-moi les clés, s'il te plait, fit-elle. »

Docilement, Angélique lui tendit le morceau de métal. Nerveuse, Kirsten dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises avant de parvenir à mettre la clé dans la serrure et la tourner pour déverrouiller la porte.

« Je vais voir Hind, donna-t-elle comme excuse. »

Elle s'empressa de refermer la porte derrière elle, incapable de supporter ce qui ne manquerait pas de suivre. Le couloir était sombre et désert, augmentant d'un cran sa panique. A tâtons, elle chercha un interrupteur qu'elle trouva quelques mètres plus loin. Mais entre temps, un nœud lui avait définitivement serré la gorge.

La scène en elle-même n'aurait rien de spécial. Angélique tomberait de sommeil, tout simplement. Mais qui pouvait lui décrire ce qu'elle verrait une fois assoupie ? Une colère noire coula en elle, noyant sa panique… son talon rencontre un mur.

« Et m*rde ! »

En colère contre lui… contre le monde entier… contre les mondes. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas comme eux capables d'accomplir… des miracles ? A ses yeux, c'en était. Pourquoi était-elle incapable de se prendre en charge toute seule, sans avoir besoin d'être constamment protégée par quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi ne savait-elle rien faire ? La volonté incroyable d'Angélique l'écrasait… elle se sentait si pitoyable, qu'elle pourrait en mourir de honte. Elle connaissait son regard quand l'enfant devinait qu'on avait besoin d'elle, de son don. Son visage se fermait en une expression décidée, grave… jamais on ne décela de la crainte dans son regard gris. Jamais.

Qu'était-elle, jeune adulte, face à une telle enfant haute comme trois pommes ? Rien.

Elle n'était même pas capable de se venger.

###

Chris recouvrit l'enfant d'une couverture légère. Kirsten observa un moment Angélique dormir paisiblement. Si paisiblement qu'il était impossible de croire que son esprit décortiquait la mémoire d'un démon. Une mémoire chargée de toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commises tout au long de son existence. Elle frissonna. Malgré cela, l'innocence et la candeur de cette petite restaient intactes. Une fois décryptée, la mémoire lui serait retirée puis consignée dans un lieu sûr. Angélique ne se souviendrait plus de qu'elle aurait pu voir ou comprendre.

Ce… pouvoir, cette capacité de décryptage était toute récente au sein de l'Humanité. Sur Larsis, bien que peu répandu, il s'agissait du plus ancien don du monde connu. Le premier individu doué apparut sur Schaunténa à peine une dizaine d'années plus tôt, prenant le Culte au dépourvu. On s'activa alors à se doter de moyens autant spirituels que technologiques, et à repérer toute personne dotée d'un tel don.

A l'instar des Protecteur, ils devinrent rapidement un rang particulier au sein d'Abhra, et furent traités en conséquence. Couvés, choyés, jalousement gardés, ces enfants n'apercevaient que très rarement le monde extérieur. Mais qu'y avait-il à voir ?

La jeune fille arrangea quelques mèches cuivrées sur l'oreiller de l'enfant. Était-elle consciente de ce qu'elle représentait ? De ce qu'elle risquait ? Elle se surprit soudain à esquisser un sourire. Non… Angélique était sûrement la seule enfant de son rang à ne courir aucun risque. Lorsqu'on avait Chris pour tuteur, la tendance s'inversait. C'était aux ennemis de craindre pour leur survie.

Kirsten consulta sa montre. 18h30. Il était temps de rentrer. Son travail commençait assez tard cette nuit, certes, mais elle avait besoin d'un peu de repos. Le lendemain, sa vie reprendrait son cours _normal_. Elle devait être prête… prête à affronter le monde. Cette pensée lui infligea d'horribles sueurs froides.

Chris ferma doucement les volets, puis se dirigea vers la porte à pas de loup.

« Kirsten… »

La jeune fille le suivit alors qu'il sortait de la chambre. Son ami referma silencieusement la porte derrière eux et s'y adossa.

« Il est peut-être temps que j'y aille, déclara Kirsten.  
- Oui, je sais. Je préfèrerais que tu restes jusqu'au réveil d'au moins l'une des deux, mais bon…  
- Ouais, faut bien payer le loyer, hein ?  
- Exactement… »

Elle le vit fouiller dans ses poches.

« Je dois te donner quelque chose avant. »

Il en extirpa une courte chaîne autour de laquelle s'enroulait un fil blanc comme neige.

« Pour dehors… je ne serai pas là pour maintenir la protection. Surtout pour le trajet… et pour le reste…  
- Je doute qu'un cadavre ait beaucoup de choses à me dire autrement qu'en exposant ses tripes.  
- Kirsten ! s'exclama Chris, outré. »

La jeune fille étouffa un rire.

« Je te croyais plus sensible et plus respectueuse envers les morts, soupira-t-il.  
- Au bout de deux mois, on change d'avis… crois-moi.  
- Prends-le, au lieu de raconter des horreurs ! »

Elle prit la chaîne dans ses mains et l'observa sous toutes ses coutures. Elle sourit presque aussitôt, reconnaissant facilement la griffe de l'orfèvre. Tous les 'bijoux' portant le sceau du Culte étaient l'œuvre d'une seule et même personne, réfugiée sur les terres de Larsis. Ils avaient tous quelque chose de spécial pour la personne qui le portait, tout en paraissant ordinaire.

« Tu te rappelles du magnifique dôme de protection que Cathy a fait pour la branche de Doha ? »

Le cœur de Kirsten se serra au souvenir de cette charmante jeune femme. Une perle parmi les Protecteurs.

« Il tient toujours et il n'est pas prêt de s'effondrer, déclara Chris fier de l'exploit de leur défunte amie.  
- Incroyable…  
- Oui… parfois, il s'effiloche et donne ce genre de fils. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait ça. Ils sont très efficaces pour protéger une personne. J'en ai récupéré un petit paquet il y a quelques temps, Angélique les garde. Il a suffi de remodeler un peu ses propriétés. Maintenant, il te préserve des pensées et des sentiments des autres. »

Kirsten considéra longuement le bracelet, en particulier le fil. Il ne payait pas de mine… tout comme la personne qui l'avait créé. Pourtant, Catherine respirait la puissance. Une force docile, tranquille, tapie derrière son regard adorablement mutin. Elle avait accompli des miracles tout au long de sa vie au sein du Culte. Apprivoiser l'enfant impossible qu'était Chris, fut peut-être le premier d'entre eux.

La jeune fille regrettait de ne pas l'avoir connue plus tôt, plus longtemps. Ce fil était une partie d'elle, sa part de Source… Kirsten aurait ainsi l'impression de l'avoir à ses côtés à toute heure de la journée, avec elle pour l'aider. Elle se sentait un peu idiote de songer ainsi, mais elle lui manquait tellement.

« Allez, enfile-le ! »

Elle s'exécuta, encore perdue dans ses pensés et souvenirs. Chris prit sa main dans les siennes, et en un geste rassurant, il lui massa doucement le dos de la main.

« Tu penses t'en sortir ? s'enquit-il inquiet.  
- Je ne sais pas… ça va être une terrible épreuve que de voyager en rame jusque Paris, gémit-elle. »

Il haussa les sourcils, avant de comprendre le manège de son amie. Il soupira bruyamment.

« Je te souhaite d'y survivre, sans trop y laisser de plumes.  
- Vous êtes trop bon mon ami. »

Ils gloussèrent. Kirsten se redressa.

« Bon, j'y vais ! Je ne veux pas rater le départ de 19h00. Et Salzbourg à cette heure-ci, c'est une horreur ! »

Chris acquiesça. Il la regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir sans même se retourner, ni lui adresser le moindre signe. C'était ainsi. Jamais d'adieux entre eux. Jamais. Afin de ne jamais laisser derrière eux l'impression que ce puisse être définitif. Ils haïssaient les adieux de toutes façons. Kirsten disparut au détour du corridor. Il l'entendit descendre les escaliers.

Ne pas la suivre. Ne pas la suivre.

Ne pas courir la rejoindre.

La laisser seule, quitter un lieu protecteur, le terrifiait plus qu'il ne le croyait. Comment ne pas réagir de la sorte ? Une divinité infernale issue d'un autre monde, qu'il avait eu le malheur de croiser un jour, se promenait en toute impunité sur un monde dont elle avait fait son terrain de jeu… et de chasse. Si l'envie lui prenait subitement de cesser ce petit jeu et qu'elle ordonnait l'éradication de toute résistance…

Son sang se glaça. Il avait déjà rehaussé le niveau, et eux, traînaient derrière. Il fut une époque où le Culte eut l'avantage sur lui. Mais elle était révolue, et Chris n'était pas encore né. La vérité était ainsi.

Ils perdaient la bataille.

Ils perdaient la guerre.

###

YunHo regarda une énième fois le panneau d'affichage de la gare. Il grogna. L'attente lui était insupportablement interminable… avec le monde fou autour d'eux, il se croyait bien capable de hurler dans la seconde. Perdus dans la masse, ils attendaient devant les quais dont l'accès était limité par une baie vitrée qui se perdait au loin. Alignés tels de petits soldats de plomb, ils jetaient de fréquents coups d'œil au temps restant avant l'arrivée de la rame. Dix Minutes. YunHo soupira, frustré. Un rire étouffé lui parvint à ses côtés. Il ne prit pas la peine de tourner le regard vers l'origine de ce gloussement. Un autre rire lui répondit. YunHo leva les yeux au plafond. Ces deux-là…

Pratiquement pliés en deux, les deux cadets riaient sans parvenir à mettre fin à leur hilarité. Ils jetaient souvent des coups d'œil à la vitre qui leur renvoyait l'image du monde, de la faune qui les entourait. Et ils riaient de plus belle. ChangMin donna un léger coup de coude à son voisin, JaeJoong, puis désigna le reflet. Le jeune homme observa un instant la scène, cherchant la cause de ces effusions de rire. Puis il le vit. Bien que ce comportement était authentiquement puéril et sans intérêt, il ne put résister plus longtemps. Il fit brusquement volte-face et plaqua une main sur sa bouche, prenant soin de simuler une violente quinte de toux… étouffant comme il put son rire. ChangMin se pencha près de son épaule, les larmes aux yeux, la voix étranglée.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait lui passer un mouchoir ? chuchota-t-il. »

Incapable de répondre, JaeJoong hocha vivement la tête.

« Bande de gamins ! souffla YunHo. Un peu plus fort, on ne vous a pas encore remarqués !  
- Rabat-joie, lança le plus jeune, vexé.  
- JaeJoong… tu me déçois beaucoup, fit-il remarquer tristement.  
- Si tu savais… »

YunHo secoua la tête, exaspéré.

« Y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. »

De nouveau maître de ses cordes vocales, JaeJoong allait protester quand la voix synthétique de la gare retentit sur le quai.

« La rame n°6545A en provenance de Vienne, à destination de Londres, arrivera au quai 23 à 19h25. Elle desservira les villes de Lyon, Reims, Paris, Lille… »

YunHo n'écouta plus l'énumération des gares et consulta de nouveau l'horloge… 19h20. Il devrait supporter leurs gamineries cinq minutes supplémentaires. Il avait de la chance, YooChun ne s'était mystérieusement pas joint à leurs enfantillages. La voix de ChangMin s'éleva.

« Non, mais laisse tomber… il est trop coincé en ce moment pour s'amuser un coup, lança-t-il innocemment. »

Encore quatre minutes à supporter…

« Ah ? »

JunSu tendit l'oreille, intéressé.

« En fait c'est tout simplement parce qu'il y a **trop** de monde pour lui. »

Le cadet sembla insister sur le superlatif. Trois minutes. Plus que trois minutes… que venait-il de dire ?! YunHo se retourna brusquement.

« He, oh, oh ! s'exclama-t-il. »

Était-il donc incapable de tenir sa langue ? YunHo le fusilla du regard mais cela ne sembla pas le perturber. ChangMin garda un sourire moqueur figé sur les lèvres.

*Insolent… tu ne perds rien pour attendre…*

« Tu veux qu'on fasse un tour dans le Hall ? On doit être en pleine heure de pointe. »

Ce fut avec une certaine satisfaction qu'il le vit perdre toutes ses couleurs et jeter de fréquents regards paniqués derrière lui.

« Tu… tu n'oserais pas… ? chuchota-t-il. »

YunHo eut un sourire mauvais.

« Je vais me gêner… »

Deux minutes. Le blond les observa tour à tour.

« C'est quoi le problème ?  
- Rien, répondirent-ils en chœur tous les deux. »

La dernière minute s'écoula plus lentement que les précédentes. Le regard de YunHo s'attarda sur la barrière vitrée. La vue sur le monde auquel il tournait le dos, était imprenable. Un bourdonnement sourd allié à de longues séries de sifflements aigus, s'éleva peu à peu. Un souffle tiède, sec, soufré envahit aussitôt le quai, soulevant vêtements et cheveux, alors qu'un éclair métallique fusa derrière les baies vitrées. Presque aussitôt, l'engin s'arrêta, donnant l'étrange impression de ne pas avoir préalablement ralenti mais plutôt d'avoir stoppé sèchement.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, pour votre sécurité, veuillez patienter jusqu'à l'ouverture complète des portes. »

Un bruit de cliquetis métalliques courut le long de l'appareil, provoquant sur son passage l'ébranlement des portes puis leur ouverture. Les imposantes parois encerclées de métal coulissèrent vers le bas, tandis que la barrière bombée vitrée du quai glissait lentement vers le haut. Lorsque le passage fut dégagé, un brouhaha s'éleva et la foule se mit en mouvement.

« Allez, on y va… soupira YunHo. »

Ils s'empressèrent tous les cinq de rejoindre un des wagons, agrippant distraitement le coude de l'un ou de l'autre, une manche, le dos d'une veste, soucieux de rester groupés sans être happés par la foule impatiente et bruyante. Ils trouvèrent un dégagement séparant deux parties occupées par des sièges qui se faisaient face tout le long de la paroi bombée de la rame. Ils se répartirent aussitôt de chaque côté contre les vitres, laissant aux autres voyageurs le soin de combler l'espace central et s'accrocher aux deux barres verticales.

Deux minutes plus tard, les portes se refermèrent, et la rame démarra. De l'intérieur, le départ (ou l'arrêt) de l'engin semblait moins impressionnant qu'observé depuis le quai. Une simple secousse, une courte perte d'équilibre si rien ne soutenait la personne, et ce fut tout.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, nous rejoindrons la gare de Lyon dans vingt minutes. »

JunSu jeta un œil à la carte affichée sur le plafond. Le trajet de la ligne y était tracé. Strasbourg, Lyon, Reims… la ligne se parait des courbes les plus fantaisistes et de crochets tout au long de son chemin, tant il y avait de villes importantes à desservir. ChangMin se pencha vers lui.

« Vivement qu'on rentre… je te parle pas des têtes patibulaires qu'il y a autour, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. »

Le blond acquiesça silencieusement, embrassant du regard la faune qui peuplait la rame.

« C'est à se demander s'il n'y a que des tarés qui empruntent cette ligne, répondit-il.  
- C'est à se demander où sont passés les gens normaux, oui ! renchérit son voisin.  
- Ils sont juste devant nous, grogna YooChun. La norme a changé.  
- Pas faux. »

Il n'était plus aussi aisé de trouver des physionomies, des trais clairs et bien marqués. Le monde était devenu une bouillie sans odeur ni saveur, d'une teinte terne et uniforme. De la boue aurait été plus exotique à leurs yeux. Pourtant, ça et là, persistaient quelques traits typiques… l'arrête franche d'un nez, le subtil reflet coloré d'une chevelure, le noble tracé des sourcils, le teint d'une peau… Et parfois, certaines personnes rassemblaient tout cela en elles. Il y avait encore de l'espoir.

YooChun regardait par les vitres le gouffre obscur dans lequel fusait la rame. De temps à autre, un éclat lumineux traçait une empreinte sur sa rétine… l'extérieur leur était invisible. Seules les lampes disposées régulièrement sur les murs rappelaient aux voyageurs qu'ils étaient sous terre. Il voyait sur la surface vitrée l'intérieur se refléter. Il sourit en voyant JaeJoong, les bras croisés, adossé à la porte, les yeux fermés, la tête dodelinant légèrement. Parfois il ouvrait les yeux, le regard rivé sur le sol, ignorant volontairement ce qui l'entourait… puis il coupait de nouveau tout contact visuel avec l'extérieur. YunHo observait un à un les voyageurs, scrutant sans but précis, hormis celui de tuer le temps comme il le pouvait.

YooChun reprit sa position initiale, joignant ses mains derrière le dos, adoptant une attitude qui se voulait décontractée, insouciante. Exactement tout le contraire de ce qu'il était. Quelque chose dans l'air le mettait mal à l'aise. Le bourdonnement incessant de la rame flottant au-dessus de ses rails magnétiques, était le seul bruit perceptible dans tout le wagon. Personne ne parlait. Tous somnolaient, lisaient ou s'ennuyaient… mais pas un mot n'était échangé. Pas même au sein d'un couple de jeunes gens. L'ambiance était décidément bien trop pesante pour qu'il se sente à l'aise. C'était sans compter la désagréable odeur chaude, humide, organique qui planait dans le wagon…

Le bruit de fond diminua… puis disparut complètement. Une secousse indiqua que la rame s'était immobilisée entre les deux gares. De tels arrêts étaient fréquents. Lorsque le trafic s'avérait très dense et la distance de sécurité entre deux rames trop faible, la salle de contrôle stoppait les engins par mesure de sécurité. Personne ne broncha, habitué aux caprices du trafic et des techniciens. Cependant, une alarme siffla dans le crâne de YooChun qui abandonna son appui, sentant ses tempes se déchirer peu à peu sous la douleur aiguë. Il le sentait… cet arrêt n'avait rien de normal. Il jeta un regard nerveux autour de lui, attirant l'attention de JunSu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

YooChun ne répondit pas, l'esprit tourné vers un brusquement changement d'odeur. Un parfum agréable se diffusait dans l'air… la douleur perça ses tempes.

« Vous trouvez pas que ça sent bon ? s'enquit ChangMin. Ça change ! »

JunSu eut un petit rire, appréciant lui aussi le répit olfactif qui leur était offert. Quelle était donc cette personne qui répandait une si douce odeur ? Fermant les yeux, il ne put s'empêcher d'inspirer profondément, s'imprégnant autant qu'il pouvait du parfum… quel changement ! Il ne vit pas les autres voyageurs s'agiter brusquement… au contraire de ses compagnons qui ne comprirent l'agitation que lorsqu'un cri retentit dans le wagon.

« Du gaz !! Du gaz !!  
- Ne respirez pas !! »

Le blond ouvrit les yeux, brusquement ramené sur Terre… du gaz ? Autour de lui les gens remontaient leurs écharpes sur leur nez ou bien y plaquaient un gant, en une maigre protection. Les cinq jeunes hommes les imitèrent. La panique s'empara alors du wagon, mais personne ne chercha à se lever de son siège et de fuir la rame piégée. Un homme finit par se ruer vers une porte et frappa à coups de poings sur un boîtier, écrasé celui-ci dévoila un large bouton rouge qu'il enfonça de toutes ses forces. Il venait de donner l'alerte. Le bras replié sur son nez, YunHo cherchait une issue de secours… quand une voix aux intonations mielleuses sortit des haut-parleurs.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, bien le bonsoir… »

Les voyageurs se figèrent brusquement.

« Les rames sentent agréablement bon, n'est-ce pas ? »

Une attaque… une rame de la ligne _Budapest Londres_ était la cible d'une attaque au gaz. JaeJoong songea aussitôt à un acte des Eradicateurs… bien que ces derniers ne s'attaquaient qu'aux membres du Culte et à leurs Affiliés, ils pouvaient très bien avoir décidé de changer de tactique.

« Elles devraient toujours sentir autre chose que la puanteur habituelle de l'être humain. Cet être humain qui se croit assez puissant pour oser se prendre pour Dieu. »

Les gens s'entreregardèrent nerveusement… il ne s'agissait tout de même pas… ?

« Oui, exactement… pour Dieu lui-même. Lui qui a laissé notre monde se façonner à son rythme, à sa manière, selon ses besoins, quelques ambitieux trouvent amusant de transformer d'autres planètes en un Enfer semblable à celui dans lequel vous vivez. »

JaeJoong et YunHo échangèrent un regard alarmé. Pire que les Eradicateurs, il s'agissait ni plus ni moins des Anti-Coloniaux, un parti politique se voulant écologiste, mais bien trop extrémiste pour être accepté.

« Et nous sommes certains que tous autant que vous êtes, dans cette rame, voyez la terraformation de notre belle planète rouge comme le salut de l'Humanité. »

Un vague murmure de protestation s'éleva…

« Une Humanité qui s'accroche depuis des siècles alors qu'elle est vouée à la destruction… à l'implosion puisqu'elle ne cesse de croître et ce exponentiellement. Malgré la régulation naturelle qu'elle subit, elle est toujours là, toujours aussi envahissante. »

YunHo se remit en quête d'un moyen de sortir de cet endroit… n'importe quoi ferait l'affaire pour briser une vitre, une porte…

« Pour parfaire ce petit cours de sociologie, nous allons procéder à une petite expérience grandeur nature. La concentration en agent toxique de ce gaz n'est pas aussi élevée que celle qui eut raison des techniciens à la base Bêta. Aussi il vous reste un peu de temps pour sortir de cette rame sans y laisser vos capacités mentales. »

Le jeune homme se souvint de la petite hache présente dans tous les wagons… où était-elle ?

« Vous avez donc à présent cinq minutes pour vous échapper. Et nous verrons les résultats finaux de cette Régulation que nous controns tous les jours.  
- YooChun ! A côté de toi ! La hache ! »

YooChun fit un bond et se précipita sur la boîte contenant la précieuse hache. Mais il eut beau s'acharner sur la poignée, elle ne s'ouvrit pas. Depuis que son mauvais pressentiment s'était avéré bien fondé, YooChun se sentait incapable de réfléchir correctement. Il mit un certain temps avant de comprendre que tirer ne servait à rien. Il opta pour des coups de pieds. La méthode paya, la vitre céda rapidement et la hache se retrouva bien vite entre les mains de YunHo.

La lame s'enfonça dans la baie comme dans du beurre, le verre traité se déforma, mais il n'y eut aucune fissure. Un second coup entama le verre. Le but n'était pas de briser la porte à coups de hache mais de la fragiliser un maximum. Il finirait le travail à coups de pieds… ou en jetant l'imposant extincteur placé juste sous l'alarme. JaeJoong parut suivre le même raisonnement, il batailla un moment avant de pouvoir le décrocher de son support. Il se posta derrière YunHo, attendant le moment propice.

Peu à peu, ils abandonnèrent tous l'idée de se protéger le visage ou de respirer le moins possible. Le gaz n'était fulgurant qu'à forte concentration, or jusqu'à présent personne ne s'était effondré. S'ils avaient bien cinq minutes avant de commencer à réellement craindre pour leur vie, il était pour l'instant parfaitement inutile de rester en apnée.

A peine la hache fut-elle posée au sol, qu'elle fut enlevée par une autre personne qui s'empressa de l'utiliser contre une autre porte. Le verre explosa sous le poids de l'extincteur, créant un trou béant. YunHo l'agrandit et le sécurisa en enlevant les débris de verre encore accrochés au cadre. L'autre porte fut détruite, provoquant un déclic parmi les voyageurs tétanisés. Le mouvement de foule expulsa YunHo et JaeJoong contre les sièges qui se vidèrent presque instantanément de leurs occupants. Ils peinèrent à rejoindre les autres de l'autre côté de la sortie. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à attendre leur tour.

La situation semblait légèrement s'améliorer, les autres wagons se vidaient aussi. Si les voyageurs n'étaient pas encore dans le tunnel, ils avaient tout de même quitter leur siège et n'allaient pas tarder à sortir.

YooChun dut noter la discipline relative des voyageurs en cas d'attaques. Certes, il y avait des améliorations à apporter, quelques comportements à changer, mais personne ne fut piétiné par une masse aveugle et paniquée. Leur tour arriva enfin. YooChun fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant qu'il restait encore quelqu'un assis, une jeune fille lui semblait-il. Courbée, les poings crispés sur son manteau, elle ne paraissait pas prête de quitter sa place et fuir comme les autres. JunSu s'apprêtait à sortir mais vit que le jeune homme ne le suivait pas.

« YooChun, maintenant !  
- Attends ! Personne ne s'est chargé d'elle… »

Il fut près d'elle en deux enjambées. Elle ne réagit qu'à peine lorsqu'il lui prit l'épaule et la secoua.

« Mademoiselle… »

Elle releva la tête. La pâleur impressionnante de son visage inquiéta YooChun. Les cinq minutes se seraient-elle écoulées si vite ? JunSu attrapa son bras et la leva de son siège. Elle vacilla violemment une fois sur pieds. Le gaz en question agissait sur les connexions neuronales en empêchant leur bon établissement, et entraînait bon nombre de problèmes. Vertiges, hallucinations, perte de conscience, étaient les premiers signes d'une intoxication. Puis cela s'étendait au système nerveux dans son ensemble. Se pouvait-il que cette jeune personne fût plus sensible à ses effets que les autres à faible dose ? Il faudrait que le sujet soit dans un état d'extrême faiblesse…

Sans attendre davantage, il passa son bras sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers la sortie. Ils coururent, suivant la forme sombre de YooChun qui leur ouvrait le chemin. Haletant, la jeune fille parvint néanmoins à suivre le rythme effréné de la course.

« Plus vite ! supplia YooChun. »

Quelque chose lui soufflait que ces… terroristes… ne se limiteraient pas à un simple exposé sur l'horripilante faculté des êtres humains à résister contre vents et marrées au Destin. Il fallait courir, s'éloigner le plus vite possible de ce guêpier. L'alarme avait cessé de sonner depuis longtemps… elle avait explosé dans son crâne. Il accéléra l'allure…

Un brouhaha s'élevait peu à peu… plus que quelques mètres… YooChun ralentit brusquement, voyant la foule amassée devant l'issue de secours guère assez grande pour permettre l'évacuation rapide de tant de monde. JunSu s'arrêta, laissant la jeune fille reprendre son souffle. YooChun se mit aussitôt à la recherche des trois autres, partis bien avant eux. S'approchant de la sortie, il remarqua que la foule était définitivement bloquée dans le tunnel.

« La rame est pleine de gaz ! Qui sait si ça ne va pas s'étendre à la toute la galerie ?! s'exclama-t-on. Pourquoi ne nous font-ils pas sortir de là ?! »

Cela suffit à faire éclater la panique dans la foule. YooChun en fut violemment expulsé. Pestant contre les pires défauts de l'espèce humaine, dont celui d'écraser toute personne susceptible de gêner sa fuite, il tenta d'éviter les coups de la cohue. On l'appela.

Il se retourna… YunHo s'avançait, souvent contraint de s'écarter du chemin de quelques personnes affolées d'être enfermées dans la galerie. YooChun aussi sentait la panique prendre le dessus… mais la perspective d'être intoxiqué par le gaz n'en était pas la cause.

« Il faut vite trouver une autre sortie, déclara-t-il sans préambule lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur. »

YunHo fronça les sourcils, s'inquiétant des intonations angoissées et empressées de sa voix. Il acquiesça brièvement de la tête.

« On rejoint les autres !  
- JunSu…  
- On l'a trouvé, t'inquiète… »

Loin de la cohue, JaeJoong et ChangMin les attendaient sur les rails de la voie opposée. Non loin, JunSu soutenait toujours la jeune fille qui semblait avoir repris une partie de ses esprits.

« Il nous faut une sortie et vite, lança directement YunHo. »

Son regard tomba aussitôt sur JaeJoong.

« Tu nous la trouves ? »

JaeJoong parut sourire dans la semi obscurité du tunnel. Sans un mot, il s'approcha du mur courbe, sombre et rêche, et y posa une main. Deux secondes plus tard, il se détacha de la surface rugueuse et pointa du doigt le sens de la voie opposée.

« Il y a une porte de service pas loin. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment où elle mène, fit-il avec regret.  
- On s'en fiche, coupa YooChun. Du moment qu'on se tire d'ici ! »

Le jeune homme n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour s'élancer vers l'issue indiquée, exhortant les autres à faire de même.

« Il y a un problème ? s'enquit JunSu.  
- On dirait bien, oui… »

Ils s'empressèrent de le suivre. Leur course ne s'attarda pas, ils aperçurent rapidement une porte tout juste visible tant elle se fondait au mur et aux ombres. Aucune lampe ne l'indiquait. YooChun attrapa la poignée mais ne parvint pas à ouvrir la porte. Il jura… une sorte de compte à rebours inconscient s'était enclenché.

*J'ai un mauvais karma avec les portes ou c'est juste la journée des emm…*

« Elle est bloquée, grinça-t-il irrité.

- Plus pour longtemps. »

YunHo l'écarta de la porte, observa rapidement les environs, puis s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de prendre son élan et de se précipiter sur le panneau massif. Le choc sembla violent… le battant de métal et de béton s'ébranla. Le jeune homme recula de nouveau et recommença. La porte céda aussitôt dans un concert de bruits assourdissants. Le panneau percuta le mur, soulevant un nuage dense de poussières.

« C'est bon… déclara YunHo en toussant.  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais… ta diplomatie est à la hauteur de ta façon d'enfoncer les portes, lâcha JunSu qui réassura sa prise sur la personne qu'il soutenait. Barbare. »

Errant toujours aux frontières de l'inconscience, la jeune fille pouffa, trop faiblement pour que les autres l'entendent. Ceux-ci empruntèrent l'issue de service donnant sur un long couloir aux murs vieillis, éclairé d'une chiche lumière. Les installations étaient à l'image de la ligne de rame Londres Budapest : parmi les plus anciennes d'Europe. Aussi ne fallait-il pas s'étonner de les voir ornées de tas poussiéreux et de toiles d'araignées.

YooChun cessa brusquement sa course, observant l'issue qu'ils avaient laissée derrière eux. Le compte à rebours touchait à sa fin et ils n'étaient toujours pas en sécurité. Le couloir menaçait de s'éterniser sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres sans réelle assurance d'y trouver un abri. Tentant le tout pour le tout, il tendit la main devant lui et se concentra. Des cinq, il semblait être celui qui avait le plus de difficultés à faire interagir la Source avec son environnement extérieur… du moins sur Schaunténa.

_Trois secondes…_

Il ne pourrait rien empêcher… juste faire en sorte d'être à l'abri quand cela surviendrait, et d'en sortir sauf. Cette fois il en aurait la possibilité.

_Deux secondes…_

« YooChun ! appela-t-on. »

La voix jura…

« Il nous harcèle pour presser le pas, et lui, il reste en arrière, grogna YunHo. »

*Va-t-en !!*

_Une seconde…_

La porte se referma violemment, les faisant tous sursauter, le bruit se répercuta dans le couloir. Mais il ne fut pas aussi assourdissant que le fut celui de l'explosion qui suivit et balaya tout ce qui se trouva sur le passage du souffle dans le tunnel.

###

_Enya - Cursum Perficio_

Les installations tremblèrent jusque dans leurs fondations. Le couloir fut submergé sous une mer de poussières, de particules de plâtre tombant du plafond, de débris de béton. Les lampes clignotèrent furieusement. Un grondement sourd s'éleva, vrombissant, résonnant jusque dans leur être. Instinct de survie ou de protection ancré en eux comme pour le commun des mortels… les bras protégeant leur tête ou celle de la personne la plus proche… à genoux ou à terre, leur respiration erratique soulevant la poussière semant le sol.

Ils attendirent que la tempête qui faisait rage, s'apaise. Un vent chaud, furieux, rugissant, souffla au-dessus d'eux, les obligeant à se tasser sur eux-mêmes plus qu'ils ne l'étaient. Peu à peu le silence retomba dans le couloir à présent dévasté. L'un après l'autre, ils se redressèrent, titubant plus ou moins, secouant la tête afin d'en chasser cette surdité bourdonnante.

JaeJoong cligna des yeux avec insistance dans l'obscurité la plus complète, se sentant désagréablement aveugle et seul.

« Est-ce que… tout le monde est… plus ou moins entier ? s'enquit-il.  
- Euh… oui, lui répondit ChangMin. On va dire ça… »

Le jeune homme le repéra quelques mètres plus loin devant lui.

« Plus ou moins comme tu dis, fit à son tour YunHo.  
- C'est déjà ça. »

Il devait se trouver plus loin que ne l'était ChangMin.

« Je vais parler pour deux : c'est bon, un nez, une bouche, des bras, des jambes… »

JunSu était presque à portée de son bras. Il s'en souvenait, le blond se trouvait tout juste derrière lui avant l'explosion.

« Mais… on a dû y laisser nos tympans, lança JunSu, sonné. »

YunHo sourit dans le noir… le blond tenterait la pire des plaisanteries jusque dans les pires situations. Restait une dernière personne…

« YooChun ? »

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il fronça les sourcils.

« Oh ! Tu m'entends ? cria-t-il.  
- C'était un sacré boum, fit mollement remarquer JunSu. Ses tympans ont dû se faire la malle à lui aussi.  
- JunSu, ferme-la, soupira JaeJoong. Ça ne t'arrange pas d'avoir les sens à l'envers.  
- Ohé !! Chunnie !! »

Un grognement de protestation lui répondit. Un vague marmonnement de mécontentement concernant le sobriquet employé parvint à YunHo.

« En un seul morceau ? »

YooChun mit quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

« Les gars… je crois que c'est grave. »

Instinctivement les quatre autres se figèrent, sentant leur sang ne faire qu'un tour.

« Vous allez devoir me supporter plusieurs décennies supplémentaires. Je suis désolé. »

La tension se relâcha brusquement, ils soupirèrent de soulagement, eux qui avaient craint le pire l'espace d'un instant. ChangMin se laissa aller contre le mur le plus proche, retenant un ricanement nerveux, ses doigts crispés sur ses paupières closes. Ses yeux lui brûlaient horriblement.

« Crétin, grinça l'un d'eux. »

YooChun sourit pauvrement, ne sachant pas vraiment lequel des quatre avait parlé… tous ensemble peut-être. Il entendit les pas de la marche tellement typique de YunHo, avançant à tâtons dans le noir. Celui-ci buta soudain sur un obstacle.

« C'était mon pied, YunHo, informa platement YooChun.  
- Oh, désolé. »

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la main de son ami, tendue dans une direction relativement proche de lui. Il l'attrapa avec reconnaissance et se mit rapidement sur pieds, non sans vaciller. Trop rapidement. Ciel que sa tête le faisait souffrir à présent qu'il était debout. ChangMin tentait d'ouvrir les yeux malgré la brûlure qui couvait sous ses paupières. La sensation d'être aveugle le prit à la gorge.

« On n'y voit rien, se plaignit-il.  
- Quoi, ce n'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? railla JunSu. T'es pas doué, franchement ! »

JaeJoong leva les yeux au plafond…

« La ferme, grogna le plus jeune. Je vais pas te conter un roman pour te dire que je viens tout juste d'ouvrir les yeux ! »

Mais pourquoi lui répondait-il ? Il ne faisait qu'attiser encore plus… JaeJoong soupira, devinant sans la réplique qui suivrait.

« Ouvrir les yeux sur quoi ? Ta bêtise. »

Loin de se vexer, ChangMin s'apprêta à répliquer, mais JaeJoong, excédé par la tournure de l'échange, l'en empêcha.

« C'est pas bientôt fini vos conneries ?! Désormais si tu as quelque chose à dire, JunSu, ce sera dans ta barbe !  
- J'en ai pas, répliqua le blond.  
- Ta gueule !! crièrent en chœur les quatre autres jeunes hommes. »

JunSu se tassa brusquement sur lui-même, soudain conscient d'en avoir trop fait cette fois, et un peu navré d'être aussi pénible quand rien n'allait droit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être saoulant, souffla YunHo.  
- Ça va, c'est bon, j'ai compris. »

Le couloir s'illumina soudain d'une lumière trop crue pour leur rétine habituée à l'obscurité insondable des lieux. Chacun put alors faire un rapide constat des dégâts. Fort heureusement pour eux, ils n'étaient que couverts de poussière blanchâtre et de quelques égratignures… hormis YooChun dont les tempes et les joues avaient une étrange teinte sanguine.

« Ça va ? s'inquiéta YunHo.  
- Mignon… mais étrange question à poser à quelqu'un qui s'est reçu le plafond sur le crâne.  
- Très drôle. »

Une partie du plafond s'était effectivement effondré près de la porte réduite à un unique trou béant. YunHo ne put retenir un sifflement impressionné. Le cadavre de la porte gisait sur une des voies magnétiques, déformé, éventré, déchiré. Après s'être assuré que YooChun n'avait aucune blessure sérieuse à la tête, JaeJoong le rejoignit.

« Les laisser s'échapper sans trop de problèmes était trop beau pour être vrai, déclara sombrement YunHo. Exposé de sociologie, mon œil oui ! »

JaeJoong grimaça. Une question restait en suspens.

« Tu crois… que l'issue s'est débloquée avant que ça ne saute ? »

YunHo se figea, se souvenant du nombre bien trop important de voyageurs amassés devant la sortie de secours. Combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Leur fut-il suffisant ? YunHo recula, s'éloigna de l'entrée effondrée, refusant catégoriquement de connaître la réponse. Qui savait si le tunnel ne s'était pas transformé en cimetière ?

JaeJoong se pencha vers l'extérieur, sondant sans succès l'épaisse brume de poussière et de fumée. Les rails se perdaient sous un mur opaque et dans l'obscurité. Il n'y avait aucune flamme, ni de crépitement… uniquement l'odeur âcre de brûler, de la fumée et des explosifs artisanaux. Le silence qui planait dans la galerie dévastée, le prenait à la gorge… ou était-ce cette fumée qu'il respirait, s'infiltrant désormais dans le couloir de service.

Une quinte de toux le fit se retourner. La jeune fille dont s'était chargé JunSu, toussait, pliée sur elle-même, ses bras crispés contre ses côtes. Une toux sèche, rauque, qui semblait ne jamais pouvoir s'arrêter et la laisser reprendre son souffle. Puis elle cessa, aussi brusquement qu'elle vint. Profitant de cette accalmie, la jeune fille inspira profondément. Mais, l'air désormais pollué des vestiges de l'explosion, elle s'étrangla et la toux reprit de plus belle.

« Allez, on se bouge, ordonna YunHo. »

Sans un mot, ils reprirent leur avancée dans le couloir. JaeJoong observait du coin de l'œil la jeune fille qui tentait de suivre leur rythme, s'appuyant au mur, la respiration sifflante mais plus aisée. Son état second avant l'explosion s'était dissipé. Ils devraient désormais se surveiller et être prudents quant aux moyens peu conventionnels dont ils usaient. Il espérait qu'elle fût trop déboussolée pour avoir remarqué la façon dont il avait repéré l'issue, ou celle de YunHo lorsqu'il défonça la porte verrouillée, libérant ainsi le passage.

Il la vit passer une main tremblante sur son visage couvert de poussière en soupirant. Un scintillement argenté attira aussitôt son attention. Une chaîne mêlée à un fin fil blanc entourait son poignet. Le bijou n'avait en soi rien de bien particulier… hormis l'impression d'étrange familiarité qui s'en dégageait. Mais la chaîne disparut bien trop vite de son champ de vision.

Devant lui, YooChun avançait, se tenant de temps à autres la tête entre les mains, les épaules affaissées. Se rendait-il compte qu'il leur avait à tous éviter de finir brûlés ou ensevelis sous des tonnes de gravats ? JaeJoong fronça les sourcils. Le connaissant, il le devinait facilement pestant intérieurement contre le monde entier, contre lui-même et les difficultés qu'il ne cessait de rencontrer sur Schaunténa. Dans un geste rassurant, JaeJoong posa sa main sur son épaule et la serra doucement… sans quitter du regard JunSu et ChangMin, marchant silencieusement côte à côte, mais visiblement prêts à se sauter à la gorge au moindre faux-pas. Ils auraient une petite discussion tous les trois au sujet de leur horripilante manie… se 'disputer' dès que les choses ne tournaient plus rond. Or la situation était des plus critiques, et il parut même au jeune homme voir des éclairs fuser entre eux. Ces deux-là étaient impossibles, JaeJoong soupira, exaspéré.

*En même temps… si Min ne lui tendait pas la perche à chaque fois…*

Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit YunHo souffler un juron. Loin d'être annonciateur de mauvaise nouvelle, sa réaction était un bon signe. Ils arrivaient enfin à la sortie du couloir.

« Quelle idée de faire des passages aussi longs ! grogna YunHo. Si au moins ils les rentabilisaient ! »

La jeune fille leva le regard, voyant la sortie se rapprocher d'eux. Soulagée, elle bascula la tête vers l'arrière, ignorant les violentes protestations de sa nuque. Son esprit mit un moment avant de remarquer le point rouge lumineux d'un petit boîtier vissé près du plafond, clignotant irrégulièrement.

« Un détecteur de présence, songea-t-elle à haute voix. »

Sa voix s'éleva… sa toute première intervention les fit violemment sursauter. Ils se retournèrent.

« Pardon ? »

Elle pointa du doigt l'objet placé en haut du mur, non loin d'eux.

« C'est un détecteur de présence. S'ils sont intelligents, ils devront comprendre qu'il y a quelqu'un de vivant dans ce couloir, et ils viendront voir.  
- Faut espérer qu'ils s'en sont aperçus… »

De violents claquement l'interrompirent, puis un horrible grincement acheva de déchirer leur ouïe. Un rectangle de lumière vive se dessina furtivement autour de la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre et ne libère le passage. Une silhouette se découpa dans la lumière. Les secours étaient présents.

« Ils sont intelligents, conclut JunSu.  
- Tu parles, c'est juste de la chance, railla ChangMin.  
- Vous êtes combien là-dedans ? s'enquit le secouriste, les mains en porte-voix.  
- Six !!  
- Pas plus, vous êtes sûrs ? insista-t-il.  
- On vous l'aurait dit si on était plus que six, répliqua JunSu avec humeur. »

ChangMin écrasa consciencieusement le pied du jeune homme, l'intimant de se taire. Le pompier ne releva pas la pique, et ordonna de les faire évacuer rapidement du couloir dont l'air était devenu entre temps irrespirable… sans compter les fondations fragilisées par l'explosion.

Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, la jeune fille se retrouva aussitôt entre les mains d'une infirmière qui l'assaillit de questions sur son état. Une poigne puissante la fit asseoir sur un banc, et on testa sans attendre ses réflexes. La nausée l'envahit brusquement alors qu'elle suivait des yeux un index se mouvant devant elle. Trop de monde, trop de détresse, trop de douleur… la panique… l'atmosphère enfiévrée. Une sensation vertigineuse de chaud-froid la prit à la tête et s'écoula lourdement tout le long de son corps. Tout ce qui l'entourait se noya alors lentement dans une obscurité bleutée, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Devant son regard devenu vitreux, l'infirmière tenta d'éveiller son attention par de vifs claquements de doigts… et paniqua lorsque son corps s'affaissa mollement sur elle, sans réaction. Affolée, elle appela la personne compétente la plus proche. Un médecin ordonna aussitôt de l'allonger sur le banc, tout en rassurant l'infirmière fraîchement formée qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un malaise, assez fréquent dans ces situations de catastrophes.

La jeune fille entendit à peine les explications de celui qui s'occupait désormais d'elle… loin, très loin de cette grande salle transformée en poste de secours. Elle sentit vaguement qu'on lui plaçait quelque chose sur le nez et la bouche… puis une douce sensation de fraîcheur à peine poivrée, qui l'incita à respirer profondément. Ses idées s'éclaircirent aussitôt, ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant. Elle inspira de nouveau, le bout de ses doigts picota. Un sourire étira le coin de sa bouche sous le masque. L'oxygène était mélangé à un produit aux effets parfaitement opposés à ceux de la morphine ou du chloroforme… il réveillait le patient et le gardait conscient le temps que le corps se remette en route de lui-même. Il n'était utilisé que dans des cas de malaises sans gravité, de vertiges ou d'étourdissements.

« Vous êtes de retour ? s'assura le médecin. »

La jeune fille acquiesça lentement du chef. Le médecin put enfin s'enquérir de son état physique.

###

YooChun se sentit littéralement arraché du groupe puis installé sur un banc de fortune avant que des mains ne s'affairent sur sa tête. On posa un masque à oxygène sur son nez. Grognant, il fit un geste vers son visage pour l'ôter, mais une main autoritaire l'en empêcha. Il capitula… pour le moment. Un froid envahit soudain ses temps. Intense mais une sensation loin d'être désagréable. Il sentit toute la tension accumulée jusqu'alors, retomber puis se dissiper. Il avait à peine conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

« … des vertiges ? »

YooChun retira son masque, remettant les pieds sur Terre.

« Pardon ?  
- Avez-vous des vertiges ?  
- N-non… plus maintenant… »

Les vertiges avaient disparu une fois debout et qu'ils avaient repris leur marche. A part la douleur lancinante qui foudroyait son crâne, il n'y avait rien d'autre.

« Vous voyez bien ? Pas de flou, de points lumineux ou de tremblements de la vision ?  
- Non… mais… si vous pouviez parler un petit peu moins fort… »

La déflagration les avait tous assourdis un moment. Ils avaient certes retrouvé l'ouïe, mais celle-ci s'en trouvait quelque peu déséquilibrée. YooChun entendait parfaitement une veine palpiter, vibrant contre ses tympans.

« Ça passera, assura l'infirmier qui baissa d'un ton. Autre chose ?  
- Mal au crâne, marmonna YooChun. »

L'infirmier ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il le quitta un instant avant de revenir et lui présenter un verre rempli d'un liquide à la couleur indéfinissable. YooChun contempla longuement le gobelet, puis fixa l'homme, puis le liquide, de nouveau l'homme. L'infirmier eut une expression signifiant clairement qu'effectivement le breuvage était loin d'être goûteux, mais que le centre de secours de fortune dressé en ces lieux n'avait rien d'autre. Résigné, YooChun avala d'un trait le liquide qui s'avéra épais, terreux, amer et sucré à la fois. Un antalgique comme seuls les humains savaient le faire. Il lutta un moment contre la nausée… puis se détendit. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour avoir une de leurs propres solutions calmantes qui envahissaient les placards de la cuisine ! D'ailleurs, une fois rentrés, il y avait fort à parier que tous sans exception se rueraient dessus.

*A ce propos…*

YooChun prit enfin conscience de ce qui l'entourait alors qu'il cherchait ses compagnons du regard. Le poste de secours improvisé était installé dans une immense salle circulaire couverte de carrelages et de briques jaunes, le sol comme les murs et les piliers. Ils devaient se trouver dans d'anciens sous-sols… un centre commercial souterrain abandonné ou un vieux terminal de transport en commun. L'ancêtre des rames magnétiques… comment le nommaient-ils ?

*M… mé… métro ? Ouhla, je deviens long à la détente…*

D'autres blessés, un très grand nombre, étaient pris en charge autour d'eux. Par où donc avaient-ils pu s'échapper ? YooChun s'aperçut qu'il avait parlé à haute voix quand l'infirmier lui répondit.

« Ils ont atteint une issue de secours plus à l'avant de la rame. L'explosion les a surprit mais sans gravité. Quelques plaies, des déboîtements… vos deux groupes ont eu une sacrée chance, commenta-t-il gravement. »

*Une chance de pendu, ouais…*

« Et de l'autre côté ? s'enquit YooChun. »

L'homme haussa les épaules, ignorant totalement ce qui avait pu se produire. Il posa un léger pansement sur sa tempe.

« Il semblerait que le système informatique ait été piraté de sorte que toutes les issues automatiques se sont bloquées. Il restait encore des accès manuels sur cette ligne. »

Il y avait peu de chances que tous ceux qui attendaient devant la sortie de secours avaient pu en réchapper. YooChun soupira lourdement. Encore un évènement qui ne manquerait pas de faire la Une des quotidiens et des médias la semaine durant.

Le jeune homme chercha du regard rapidement l'un des siens, et trouva YunHo et JaeJoong vingt mètres plus loin, face à face, plongés visiblement dans une longue conversation. De l'autre côté, on versait quelques gouttes de collyre dans les yeux de ChangMin qui s'empressa de les fermer et de les cacher de ses mains. Quant à JunSu… où pouvait-il bien être ?

Une main s'abattit lourdement sur son épaule, le faisant bondir de surprise.

« Ça va ton crâne, YooChun ?! »

Ce dernier manqua de s'effondrer de son siège, mais JunSu le rattrapa à temps. Il grimaça.

« Désolé… »

YooChun grommela quelques injures bien senties à l'encontre du blond.

« Mon crâne oui, mais mon cœur pas tellement, non, grinça-t-il.  
- Ça va, j'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! »

YooChun eut un bref sourire puis fit un geste pour se lever. Mais deux mains le clouèrent sur son siège. L'infirmier refusait catégoriquement de le laisser se mettre debout, malgré l'insistance de YooChun tentant de le persuader qu'il pouvait très bien marcher sans problème. L'homme n'en démordit pas.

« Il faut l'avis du médecin responsable, clama-t-il fermement. »

YooChun soupira, échangeant un regard avec JunSu. Le blond roula des yeux et secoua la tête, mais un sourire en coin se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus fait.

« Excusez-moi Monsieur, appela-t-il. »

L'infirmier se retourna, accrocha le regard sombre du blond et se figea. L'homme parut un instant dans les nuages avant de ciller.

« Vous pouvez vous lever maintenant, fit-il d'une voix atone. »

Le jeune homme ne put retenir un large sourire amusé qui lui fendit le visage.

« Merci ! claironna-t-il. »

Docilement, il s'exécuta, étouffant tant bien que mal une irrépressible envie d'éclater de rire. L'infirmier toujours sous l'emprise du regard du blond marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles puis tourna les talons, et alla se perdre dans le camp de fortune.

« Ça va, tu n'as pas perdu la main, apprécia YooChun en riant franchement.  
- Mouais… mais je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'il a raconté. »

Le brun éclata de nouveau de rire, puis attrapa JunSu par le bras.

« Bon, allons récupérer ChangMin avant qu'il ne fonce dans quelque chose ou quelqu'un. »

###

« Mademoiselle ? »

La jeune fille sursauta, se redressant sur son banc. Un secouriste se tenait debout devant elle, stylo et documents en main.

« Oui ?  
- Puis-je avoir votre nom ? »

Face au regard méfiant de la jeune fille, le secouriste s'expliqua.

« Nous devons faire la liste des blessés.  
- Ah… bon.  
- Votre nom s'il vous plait ?  
- Euh, oui… Kirsten… Hezhar. Avec un H au début et au milieu, et un R à la fin. »

L'homme esquissa un léger sourire aux indications autoritaires tout en griffonnant le nom de la jeune fille.

« Vous avez quelqu'un qui peut vous ramener chez vous ?  
- Oui. Je… je dois l'appeler.  
- Et qui est-ce ? »

Kirsten ne songea pas à s'offusquer de tant de curiosité. Le protocole le voulait ainsi… la prudence et la logique.

« Mon oncle, répondit-elle.  
- Etes-vous majeure ?  
- Pédagogiquement oui, administrativement non. »

Cette situation lui laissait toujours un goût amer quand elle l'exposait. Parce qu'elle était orpheline depuis l'âge de huit ans, et mise très tard sous tutelle après des années passées en orphelinat d'Etat, sa majorité 'administrative' s'en trouvait retardée. Aucun droit de vote, ni d'appartenance à un parti politique, pupille d'Etat, sous tutelle pour encore cinq années… par contre, elle 'bénéficiait' du régime normal pour tout ce qui concernait le travail, les études…

« Quel âge avez-vous ?  
- Vingt-trois ans.  
- Votre oncle est-il votre tuteur légal ?  
- Oui.  
- Très bien… je vous laisse le prévenir. N'oubliez pas de signaler votre départ. Surtout allez voir un spécialiste si vous vous sentez mal dans la semaine qui vient. Au revoir et portez-vous bien. »

L'homme s'en alla. Kirsten souffla, soulagée qu'il ne lui demanda pas ses papiers pour vérification. S'il apprenait qu'elle était sous tutelle provisoire depuis quinze ans (une situation illégale)… mais il n'y eut aucun problème. Elle l'avait senti très professionnel et à des lieues d'être tatillon et zélé comme pouvaient l'être certains. De plus, une grande gêne s'échappait constamment de lui, par vague… gêné de poser tant de questions.

La jeune fille fouilla dans la poche intérieure de son manteau puis en sortit un objet oblong, un 'global'. Pressant la surface, un écran en sortit. Rapidement, elle l'effleura et attendit. Le visage de son oncle apparut quelques instants plus tard.

« Kirsten ? Tu es en retard, que se passe-t-il ? Tu as vu ta tête d'abord ?  
- Tu n'as pas écouté les infos ? s'étonna-t-elle. »

Son oncle faisait partie de ceux qui étaient toujours au courant de tout avant tout le monde.

« Quoi les infos ? C'est pas encore l'heure…  
- La télé n'est pas allumée ? Ils ont dû faire un décrochage spécial.  
- Attends… »

L'image s'agita, Kirsten aperçut furtivement quelques coins de son appartement.

« Kitty… ? Ne me dis pas que tu as pris cette ligne… ? »

La jeune fille eut un rictus.

« T'en connais d'autres qui pourraient relier Salzbourg et Paris en peu de temps ?  
- Tu vas bien au moins ?!  
- Oui, oui, ne panique pas, je ne suis pas blessée, juste dans le coton. J'ai besoin que tu viennes me prendre.  
- Sans problème ! Tu es où exactement ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Exactement je ne sais pas, mais… on est entre Lyon et Strasbourg… il y a une sorte de souterrain construit, assez vieux. »

Son oncle parut réfléchir.

« Je crois savoir… tout est carrelé dans une affreuse couleur jaune ?  
- Oui, ça fait mal aux yeux en plus.  
- C'est un ancien centre commercial alors. J'arrive dans une demi-heure ! Essaye de rassurer le Domaine entre temps. Ils doivent s'inquiéter s'ils ont vu les nouvelles.  
- D'accord.  
- A toute à l'heure ! »

L'image s'effaça, laissant la place à une « Communication interrompue » clignotant sur l'écran tactile. Kirsten soupira en refermant l'objet, puis posa son front sur ses mains. Elle s'en sortait plutôt bien compte tenu des circonstances. La panique générale qui saisit plus tôt l'ensemble de la rame, avait déstabilisé sa protection… laissant affluer sentiments, pensées et émotions de tous ceux qui l'entouraient, sans garde-fou, la faisant sombrer peu à peu. Puis il sembla que les barrières se remirent en place, lui permettant de renouer avec le monde extérieur, la sortant de ce flou indescriptible. Ce qu'elle ressentit alors s'apparenta à un doux silence intérieur. Bien avant que tout ne redevienne 'normal' pour elle, ce silence était déjà présent. Comme si un mur épais, capitonné la préservait de tout danger. Un mur qui lui était étranger, qui ne venait ni d'elle ni de son bracelet. Étrange et agréable.

La jeune fille effleura pensivement son bracelet… ses pensées se tournèrent instantanément vers son colocataire encore en Autriche. Elle devait l'appeler… mais l'endroit était très mal choisi. Un message suffirait pour le moment.

Réactivant l'appareil, Kirsten tapa quelques mots rassurants puis les envoya à son destinataire. « Je vais bien. » Oui, elle allait bien… hormis une immense fatigue qui l'envahissait à présent et engourdissait ses membres. Malheureusement, on lui avait retiré ce masque à oxygène.

Elle avait juste envie de dormir… dormir toute la semaine.

###

Une sonnerie grave déchira le silence qui planait dans les lieux vides. Incessante, impatiente, insistante. L'alarme se répercuta sur les murs couverts de tapisseries aux teintes chaudes et aux motifs fantaisistes. Le mobilier, entièrement moderne, contrastait avec la décoration rustique des murs circulaires. Une immense baie vitrée occupait un pan de mur entier, offrant une vue imprenable et vertigineuse sur le Cœur du Quartier des Affaires de la capitale française plongée dans une mer de lumières artificielles. On avait peine à croire qu'il faisait nuit tant le paysage urbain était éclairé, ainsi que le ciel habituellement noir d'encre piqueté d'étoiles brillantes. La voûte céleste était d'un blanc laiteux impossible à percer.

Le poste de communication intégré au bureau sonna de longues minutes supplémentaires avant que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre enfin. Une jeune femme s'engouffra dans la pièce d'un pas rapide qui trahissait son irritation. Avec humeur, elle s'installa directement dans son fauteuil puis tendit vers le poste une main aux ongles parfaitement manucurés et y pressa un bouton. La sonnerie cessa brusquement.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? répondit-elle sèchement.  
- Madame… quel… quelqu'un désire vous parler, balbutia la voix d'une employée.  
- Qu'il attende. Je suis occupée. »

Ce qui n'était nullement le cas, mais la dame avait ses caprices.

« Il… il s'agit d'une personne très importante, Madame, insista courageusement la standardiste. »

La femme défit puis refit nonchalamment une pile de papiers. Les subordonnés pouvaient être facilement intimidables.

« Quel genre ?  
- Très… haut placé… parmi les Généraux… Madame… »

Elle suspendit son geste, le bras figé au-dessus de son bureau aux teintes de chrome, fixant intensément l'appareil.

« Des Généraux ? répéta-t-elle.  
- O-oui, Madame… »

La jeune femme réfléchit un court instant avant de se décider…

« Établissez la communication dans deux minutes, ordonna-t-elle.  
- Bien Madame. »

L'employée s'empressa de la saluer et de s'exécuter. La femme ajusta pensivement une mèche sombre derrière une oreille. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus eu de contact avec ces Généraux… que pouvait bien lui vouloir celui-là ? Loin de l'inquiéter ou de la déranger, cela lui plut… énormément, si elle osait se l'avouer.

Elle ne répondait jamais à leurs requêtes sans réclamer une compensation en retour. D'ailleurs, une chose avait su retenir son attention quelques jours plus tôt. Ce nouveau contact serait un moyen sûr de se l'approprier sans encombres. Les deux minutes d'attente exigées s'écoulèrent et prirent fin. Une nouvelle sonnerie signala un appel. Elle la laissa se répéter quelques secondes puis décrocha, peinant à étouffer son impatience grandissante.

« Mes hommages, Madame. »

La voix était grave, profonde, posée, indéniablement masculine. Une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas… pas d'aussi dangereusement suave.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vos affaires accaparaient toutes vos journées. Aussi, ai-je songé que prendre contact avec vous en début de soirée ne devrait pas vous déranger. »

Elle ne crut pas un mot des paroles de l'homme… lui non plus par la même occasion.

« Cela fait quelques mois que nous n'avons plus d'affaires entre nous, ce que je trouve regrettable, poursuivit l'homme. Très regrettable, même. Votre contribution nous fut de nombreuses fois d'une grande aide. Il est si rare d'en trouver d'une telle qualité sur ces terres ces derniers temps. »

La femme songea à se sentir flatter, mais n'y parvint pas… bien trop occupée à comprendre qui pouvait bien être son interlocuteur.

« Bien entendu, une si précieuse collaboration ne saurait être gratuite. J'ai eu vent de vos ambitieuses requêtes, et je m'en n'étonne point. Lorsque l'on trouve la perle rare, il faut savoir y mettre le prix. »

Cet inconnu jouait avec ses nerfs et s'en délectait, accroissant son impatience à chacune de ses paroles. La femme pinça ses lèvres.

« Il est temps de remettre en marche nos affaires communes, déclara l'homme.  
- Quelles raisons vous pousseraient à chercher un appui au sein même de Schaunténa ? s'enquit-elle, prenant ainsi la parole pour la première fois.  
- Les mêmes raisons qui poussent un Souverain à trouver, s'entourer puis semer ses bras droits à travers les royaumes ennemis. »

La femme cessa brusquement de respirer. Un Souverain… ? Aucun Général n'oserait une telle comparaison s'il s'agissait de sa propre personne. Un blasphème parmi les Triades. Se pourrait-il… ? S'agissait-il donc de… ?

« Pour qui donc vous prenez-vous ? souffla-t-elle.  
- Pour ce que je suis. »

Son cœur s'emballa, ses battements effrénés se perçurent jusque dans ses tempes. Combien de fois avait-elle servi ses intérêts – certes indirectement – tout en tirant le plus grand bénéfice ? Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale.

« Prouvez-le moi ! »

L'homme eut un rire amusé.

« Si cela ne venait pas de vous, je le prendrais pour une grave insulte à ma personne. Ma parole ne vous suffit-elle donc pas ?  
- Je n'ai qu'une voix à l'autre bout du fil, répliqua-t-elle. Une voix que je ne connais pas.  
- Alors je vous permets de choisir vous-même l'ultime preuve qui vous convaincrait. »

La jeune femme était loin d'être idiote. Comment aurait-elle pu se hisser aussi haut et créer l'empire qui était sien, si cela n'avait pas été le cas ? L'homme le savait… et s'il était réellement ce qu'il prétendait être, il savait déjà tout sur elle. La femme ne connaissait, pour une telle situation, qu'une seule preuve… bien loin d'être spectaculaire comme l'usage de la Source, mais déterminante.

« Donnez-moi les noms de tous les Généraux avec qui la compagnie a établi des contrats, ainsi que le nom des Triades auxquelles ils appartenaient… et bien entendu leur place dans la hiérarchie. »

Il n'existait sur les deux mondes réunis que trois catégories de personnes pouvant répondre à une telle demande. Elle, en premier… elle connaissait ses contrats sur le bout des doigts. Puis les Généraux des Triades ayant ratifié l'accord, et uniquement ceux-là. Finalement, la divinité qui les avait sous ses ordres. Les contrats étaient scellés magiquement, par la Source elle-même. Tout manquement au serment, volontaire ou non, était sévèrement puni par cette entité.

Un à un, l'homme énuméra les noms des Généraux, détaillant les informations comme seule une personne de son statut le ferait, indiquant de temps à autres si l'individu était toujours en vie ou remplacé. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible. La jeune femme fut forcée de l'admettre.

« C'est… un immense honneur, votre Excellence, capitula-t-elle.  
- Je vous en prie, l'honneur est réciproque. Votre coopération contribua grandement à notre avancée sur Schaunténa. Je souhaite qu'il en soit ainsi pour les temps à venir. Malgré l'absence de contrats, j'ai cru comprendre que vous n'êtes point restée inactive. Bien que je doute que ce soit le but, vos actes m'aident beaucoup. Ne serai-ce que cette idée de la récente attaque de la rame.  
- Qui vous dit qu'il s'agit de mon initiative ? s'enquit-elle soudain méfiante.  
- Voyons, nous savons bien tous deux que la menace des Anticoloniaux vous est extrêmement lucrative. Votre empire gère la sécurité de la majorité des installations des bases de ce monde rouge. Ces demandes affolées fusant de toutes parts pour plus de sûreté vous rapportent chaque minute énormément, je me trompe ? »

La jeune femme pesta intérieurement. Divinité ou non, ils avaient de la chance que le Réseau de la société possédât la meilleure sécurité de la planète. Une protection horriblement coûteuse certes, mais un bijou inestimable de technologie. Elle se doutait bien que son Réseau subissait constamment les tentatives d'intrusion des Services de Surveillance et de Sûreté. Fort heureusement infructueuses, elle n'avait donc rien à craindre.

« Votre silence est éloquent. J'aimerais en venir aux raisons de cette prise de contact. »

*Ce n'était vraiment pas trop tôt !*

« Je souhaiterais votre contribution à un projet à long terme, poursuivit-il.

- Combien de temps ?

- Au minimum six mois. Ce qui ne vous empêchera pas de toucher une compensation régulière en retour. Il se pourrait même que ce projet vous conduise à ce que vous désirez le plus au monde, une fois notre affaire terminée. »

Ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde… ? Savait-il réellement de quoi il était question ? Un contrat aussi long était rare et prometteur.

« En quoi consisterait-il ? »

L'homme sembla relever le conditionnel de la question.

« Vous ne pourrez refuser, croyez-moi. Vous passerez cet accord avec un de mes nouveaux chefs de Triades. Il s'agira de lui fournir tout ce qui lui sera nécessaire pour qu'il parvienne à ses fins… tisser un immense piège que vous ne serez pas prête d'oublier, ni ses victimes surtout. »

*Tant qu'il ne me vise pas moi…*

« Vous aurez tout le loisir d'en discuter lorsque vous le rencontrerez. En attendant je vous envoie un de nos meilleurs éléments qui intégrera ce projet. Vous pourrez le tester quand bon vous semblera. Considérez ceci comme… un présent. »

La jeune femme plissa les yeux, cherchant le piège qui couvait sous l'offre. En vain. Son interlocuteur se lança alors dans un long discours, expliquant les particularités, les capacités de l'individu. La femme sentit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres… la situation devait être particulière pour se voir mettre sous ses ordres un tel individu. Tous ceux qui le précédèrent plus tôt, faisaient à présent pâle figure face à lui.

« Il ne devrait plus tarder, conclut l'homme. Nous reprendrons contact prochainement. »

Il coupa la communication après l'avoir saluée… laissant la jeune femme pensive et troublée que la discussion se termine aussi abruptement. Elle finit par chasser ces pensées comme si elle chassait une mouche importune.

La jeune femme s'enfonça dans son siège, s'y adossant confortablement. Consciencieusement, elle croisa les jambes, le regard rivé sur l'imposante porte de son bureau, patientant avant l'arrivée de cette personne qu'on venait de lui recommander. L'attente fut brève, un des lourds battants s'ouvrit sans qu'aucune annonce se soit faite. La femme mit de côté le manque flagrant de politesse dont la personne faisait preuve. L'offre lui paraissait bien trop intéressante pour qu'elle abandonne à cause d'un simple manquement à l'éthique.

Le nouveau venu se trouvait être un jeune homme, si elle ne se trompait pas, vêtu de pied en cape de rouge sombre et de noir, arborant une coiffure fantaisiste pour la gente masculine. De fins cheveux raides d'un roux cuivré flamboyant encadraient un visage parfaitement androgyne, puis se terminaient en anglaises sur ses épaules, effleurant doucement le tissu de son vêtement. Il ne fit qu'un pas dans la pièce, juste assez pour s'éloigner de l'entrée qui se referma aussitôt. Il croisa ses mains gantées derrière lui. La jeune femme eut tout juste le temps de remarquer que sa main droite n'avait qu'une sorte de mitaine, tandis que sa sœur était entièrement couverte.

La jeune femme eut un sourire, trahissant la convoitise qui flottait dans son regard. Larsis recelait tant d'étranges trésors… tandis que Schaunténa se contentait de mettre au monde abominations sur aberrations. Le jeune homme affichait un éternel sourire en coin, donnant l'impression de constamment se moquer du monde. Il n'avait pas ce regard fuyant des autres qui avaient la chance d'entrer dans son bureau. Direct. Une attitude qui apparaîtrait clairement désinvolte à la femme si elle mettait de côté son appartenance à une des plus importantes castes de Larsis.

« De quelle Triade venez-vous ? s'enquit-elle sans préambule. »

Le sourire de l'androgyne s'étira.

« Incontestablement la plus efficace d'entre toutes, déclara-t-il. »

Serait-il comme ces Généraux imbus d'eux-mêmes, trop sûrs de leur puissance ? Ou était-il tout autre ?

« Celle de l'Ombre ? tenta-t-elle.  
- Vous avez fait mouche. »

La jeune femme croisa les doigts sur ses genoux, posant ses bras sur les accoudoirs.

« Quelle place occupez-vous ?  
- C'est une question bien indiscrète, répondit-il d'un ton badin.  
- Votons pour la meilleure. »

Au sein d'une Triade, la place de leader était loin d'être la meilleure. Il inclina légèrement la tête.

« Que savez-vous du Tisserand ? »

Un bref instant, le jeune homme parut troublé, visiblement surpris qu'une telle question lui soit ainsi posée.

« En premier lieu… qu'il n'est plus une menace pour qui que ce soit depuis longtemps.  
- Mais encore ?  
- Qu'il a su assurer sa succession en usant d'une méthode peu conventionnelle.  
- Croyez-vous être capable d'affronter ses successeurs, ou bien vous a-t-on surestimé ? »

L'androgyne eut un ricanement moqueur.

« L'ombre ne s'affronte jamais de face comme elle n'ira jamais de front au combat. L'ombre ne tue pas, elle piège… le reste est laissé à la discrétion de ses victimes. »

La jeune femme parut satisfaite de la réponse… autant exposer de suite ses plans. Elle voulait le tester sans attendre… elle savait déjà comment.

« Vous aurez tout le temps qu'il vous faudra pour accomplir cette tâche, mais j'apprécie quand les choses se font rapidement et efficacement.  
- Quelle est-elle ? »

Elle perçut une infime excitation dans sa voix, ses pupilles sombres luisaient d'anticipation.

« Vous allez me ramener, ici même, l'un d'eux, déclara-t-elle. »

Quelques précisions plus tard, l'androgyne se courba légèrement, acceptant ainsi ce qui lui était demandé.

OooOooOoOooOooO

_A suivre… dans quelques jours ^.^ si je survis à ma journée continue du jeudi à la fac, vissée sur un siège en amphi à gratter comme une possédée, vous aurez une mise à jour le vendredi en fin d'aprèm._


	7. Chapter 7

J_e vous l'avoue, à part la dernière partie, c'est du grand n'importe quoi é__è Y a des moments comme ça… je me rassure en me disant que j'arrangerai ça, quand je reprendrai la fic au complet pour la corriger et l'arranger ^.^_

_Malgré tout, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

OooOooOoOooOooO

**Chapitre 06**

Enfermé dans un cocon de silence, il ne percevait même plus sa propre respiration. L'absence de bruit, de souffle, de vibration, le prit douloureusement à la gorge. Tout était devenu blanc autour de lui. Blanc et flou.

« Maudit sois-tu carillonneur… »

Yoochun sursauta. Une voix d'enfant fredonnant un air simple trancha l'épais silence qui le couvrait.

« … que Dieu créa pour mon malheur… »

Une voix sans corps filait autour de lui, s'éloignant à grands pas, se rapprochant en sautillant.

« Dès le point du jour à la cloche il s'accroche… »

Le chant lui frôla l'oreille, telle une brise irréelle.

« Et le soir encor' carillonne plus fort. »

La voix s'attarda sur sa nuque, soufflant dans ses cheveux, jouant avec ses mèches sombres.

« Quand sonnera-t-on la mort du sonneur ? »

Le chant se clôtura sur une note sombre, macabre, tandis que se resserra la prise autour de son cou, sans lui faire la moindre mal. Yoochun eut l'impression qu'un enfant avait entouré son cou de ses bras, pour se hisser sur son dos. La sensation se dissipa rapidement, alors qu'un rire cristallin s'attardait près de lui. Le chant reprit joyeusement, avec plus de ferveur.

« Maudit sois-tu carillonneur, que Dieu créa pour mon malheur ! Dès le point du jour à la cloche, il s'accroche, et le soir encor' carillonne plus fort ! Quand sonnera-t-on la mort du sonneur ? »

Une ombre, floue, passa devant lui. Tournant la tête dans l'espoir de la suivre, Yoochun vit une silhouette apparaître peu à peu, se mouvant sans cesse autour de lui. Une enfant gambadait joyeusement dans la pièce, faisant voler à sa suite un interminable ruban rouge dont elle tenait un bout, serré dans sa petite main blanche. Chantant, elle ne parut pas faire attention un seul instant au jeune homme qui se leva pour la suivre.

Le décor changea brusquement. Table et chaises disparurent. Les murs se perdirent dans une blancheur aveuglante. L'enfant se posta face à une porte close sans mur, sans cesser de sautiller, faisant voler ses boucles noires… méchées de blanc. Ce fut le détail qui marqua le plus le jeune homme.

Le chant cessa. La porte s'ouvrit en silence sur un autre environnement tout aussi éclatant de blancheur. L'enfant reprit son jeu, tirant à elle le ruban rouge. Yoochun attrapa le morceau de tissu, sentant qu'il lui servirait de guide. Ils passèrent le cadre de la porte. L'enfant se retourna soudain, le fixant de ses yeux d'émeraude.

« Tu me suivras ? »

Yoochun sursauta. L'enfant parlait mais ses lèvres ne remuèrent point… pourtant sa voix résonnait dans l'air.

« Tu me suivras, malgré tout ce que tu pourras être amené à voir ? »

Si elle parlait sans ouvrir la bouche, Yoochun ne pouvait prononcer un seul mot, ni émettre un son. Il s'en savait incapable.

« Même le pire… même l'horreur ? »

Venant d'une enfant, à un âge où l'on ne devait connaître que douceurs et jeux, ces mots prenaient tout à coup toute leur ampleur. Elle tira sur le ruban d'un coup sec, faisant trébucher le jeune homme.

« Alors suis-moi. »

Yoochun cilla. Une jeune femme avait pris la place de l'enfant. Où était-elle passée… ? A moins que… la voix n'avait pas mûrie comme elle devrait l'être pour une personne de cet âge. Elle était restée intacte. Ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient les mêmes. La jeune femme le fixa, semblant le mettre au défi de douter une seule fois.

« C'est une période d'horreur, de douleur, de tristesse infinie… une période de Fin comme il en survient presque tous les siècles, inexorablement. »

Gardant le tissu dans sa main, elle prit une autre partie du ruban dans son autre main, puis le tendit devant elle, le présentant à Yoochun. Des caractères à l'encre noire se dessinèrent sur le tissu, tracés à la pointe d'une plume invisible. Le jeune homme sentit une sueur glacée perler le long de son dos.

« Tu verras le pire, assura-t-elle. »

L'écriture cessa… Yoochun secoua la tête, refusant de croire ce qu'il voyait.

« Je te l'ai dit… »

Il recula, relâchant peu à peu sa prise sur le bout de ruban. Elle lui sourit franchement.

« Trouve un moyen. »

Le tissu tomba au sol, léger comme une plume…

Un doigt claqua devant ses yeux. Il sursauta.

« Yoochun ? »

ChangMin se tenait devant lui, l'air soucieux, les sourcils froncés. Yoochun risqua un regard furtif autour de lui. Le salon était bien là… et lui sur sa chaise comme au départ.

« Tu es… ailleurs… n'est-ce pas ? »

Ailleurs…

« Non, non, je suis là, assura Yoochun. Bien là.  
- Tu es sûr ? insista ChangMin, quelque peu méfiant.  
- Oui. Pas ailleurs… »

Le cadet hocha lentement la tête, toutefois peu convaincu. L'expression un peu perdue de Yoochun n'aidait pas…

« Parce que… ça fait quand même dix bonnes minutes que tu es dans la lune.  
- Tant que ça ? Bah, le temps passe vite quand on réfléchit… »

*Réfléchir… ? C'est ça, oui…* songea ChangMin.

« D'accord. »

ChangMin s'éloigna, vaquant à ses occupations, laissant Yoochun seul avec son… sa… son hallucination.

Yoochun laissa sa tête tomber sur ses avant-bras, appuyé sur la table, soudain vidé de toutes forces. Les lettres noires d'encre du ruban ne cessaient de défiler derrière ses paupières closes… à cela venaient se mêler des bribes de leur journée.

Ruban rouge. Explosion. Quartiers glauques.

Une porte close. La lie des démons. La porte de la rame explosant sous le poids de l'extincteur.

Anticoloniaux. Carillonneur. Errant.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et se leva. Il avait besoin de dormir, tout s'emmêlait sans aucune logique. Mollement, il gravit les escaliers menant à l'étage, se dirigea distraitement vers sa chambre. Il ne fit pas attention à la porte qu'il ouvrit puis referma, ni à sa veste qu'il jeta quelque part… et s'effondra sur le matelas. La soirée tirait à sa fin, la nuit avançait. La profonde obscurité qui régnait aussi bien à l'extérieur que dans sa chambre, ne parvint pas à lui faire du bien. Seul dans le noir, tout tournait à une vitesse vertigineuse, sans laisser le moindre répit à son esprit.

Tout le symbolisme de ce qu'il avait vu lui importait peu. Seul le message inscrit sur le tissu gardait toute son attention… et uniquement ce message. Ainsi que l'enfant l'avait annoncé, il s'agissait du pire. A cette pensée, son corps se recroquevilla. Au fond, il s'en doutait… une telle chose finirait certainement par arriver. Chacun d'eux en était conscient.

Son poing se referma sur le drap, tentant en vain de chasser de son esprit le flot d'images qui l'envahissait. On frappa à la porte. Yoochun l'ignora. La porte s'entrebâilla malgré l'absence d'invitation. Junsu passa la tête dans l'ouverture.

« Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il.  
- Même si je refusais, tu entrerais, marmonna Yoochun, l'oreiller étouffant sa voix. »

Le blond entra dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. Yoochun eut une pensée rageuse pour le plus jeune d'entre eux, manifestement incapable de tenir sa langue. Junsu s'assit sur le matelas.

« Ne le blâme pas, fit-il. Avoue que c'est quand même inquiétant de ne pas répondre quand on t'appelle.  
- Même quand il n'y a rien d'alarmant, il s'inquiète, répliqua Yoochun.  
- Et là ? Y a de quoi paniquer ?

Le brun haussa les épaules.

« J'en sais rien, mentit-il. »

Junsu leva les sourcils… puis les fronça lorsqu'il se heurta à un mur dressé autour du jeune homme, cachant à ses yeux tout émotion ou sentiment qu'il percevait en temps normal. Le message était clair, mais le blond doutait que cela arrangeât la situation.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de cacher ça, risqua-t-il. »

Yoochun haussa les épaules.

« Je ne suis même pas sûr de ce qui se passe… mais, dès que j'arriverai à démêler un truc utile, je vous ferai signe ! »

Junsu grimaça.

« Pas besoin d'être aussi amer ! »

Yoochun détourna la tête plus qu'elle ne l'était auparavant, tournant complètement le dos au blond. Ce dernier préféra ne rien ajouter.

« Je ne suis pas une agence de renseignements, trancha Yoochun. ChangMin encore moins, dans la même foulée. »

L'autre jeune homme tenta d'en rire, mais échoua lamentablement, n'obtenant qu'un rictus amer.

« Une bonne agence de renseignements nous aurait expliqué depuis longtemps pourquoi il est devenu une Âme Errante, ajouta Yoochun.  
- Même une bonne agence ne s'y serait pas risquée. Entre l'injustice, la vengeance légitime et la… dernière tâche à accomplir, rien ne correspond à la situation. »

Yoochun doutait pourtant… peut-être avaient-ils fait quelque chose qui réclamait réparation ? Il eut beau chercher, seul l'inverse s'imposait.

De nouveau, on frappa à la porte de la chambre. Yoochun se redressa, Junsu devança le jeune homme et répondit à sa place. La porte s'ouvrit. ChangMin. Le brun le fusilla du regard mais le cadet de ne s'en rendit pas compte.

« Ils viennent de le repérer. »

Il marqua une pause, laissant les deux occupants digérer la nouvelle.

« On y va après-demain. »

###

« Cette nuit, ciel dégagé, étoiles au rendez-vous sauf pour les plus timides. Le thermomètre sera un peu plus généreux que les nuits précédentes, on remonte de presque dix degrés pour draguer le 0°C. Mais ne flirtez pas trop avec la Reine des Glaces, il pourrait y avoir un sacré froid entre vous. Pas vraiment le couple idéal…  
- Ha. Ha. Ha. J'y crois pas… il présente la météo ou la minute horoscope ce con ?!  
- Bonne nuit à tous les insomniaques du moment, les couche-tard, les étudiants en examen – bonne chance pour la potence – et tous nos amis nocturnes ! N'oubliez pas de mettre le chauffage au minimum, vous n'apprécierez que mieux votre couette… ou plus si affinité.  
- C'est peut-être la seule chose censée qu'il ait pu dire depuis le début, marmonna-t-on. Et encore, la fin est à revoir.  
- C'était votre fidèle ami Devon sur Canal 18… »

D'un geste sec, Kirsten ôta ses écouteurs comme s'ils étaient contaminés.

« Je préférais Rex, comme fidèle ami… un peu trop salissant par temps de pluie, mais au moins, il était marrant… lui. »

Elle éteignit son global, coupant l'émission de radio et le rangea à l'intérieur de son manteau qu'elle resserra sur elle, tout en traversant une route depuis longtemps inutilisée faute de véhicules. Le quartier ressemblait assez à celui dans lequel elle vivait ces dernières années. Calme, ancien, restauré, plutôt bien fréquenté. D'anciens entrepôts étaient devenus des lofts, des centres de loisirs pour jeunes, des commerces… offrant à ses habitants une parfaite vie en parfaite autarcie. A cette heure avancée de la nuit, les lieux étaient déserts, mais un certain sentiment de sécurité y planait sous les rares lampadaires.

La jeune femme marqua une pause, observant distraitement les deux seules fenêtres du quartier laissant encore voir de la lumière. Une personne se trouvait adossée à l'une d'elles. La silhouette noire de l'autre côté du rideau bougea, s'éloigna de la fenêtre, semblant s'étirer consciencieusement, puis s'en fut définitivement. Kirsten reprit sa route, la lumière s'éteignit aux deux fenêtres pour s'allumer à une autre, l'étage supérieur, plus faiblement. Il y avait quelques duplex dans le quartier, et ceux-là étaient vraiment anciens. L'appartement quitta son champ de vision lorsqu'elle tourna à un croisement. Le chemin était encore long avant son propre appartement.

La stupide émission de radio lui manquait déjà… elle lui permettait de ne plus se retrouver seule avec ses pensées. L'attaque de la rame datait de la veille… autant dire loin derrière elle. Avec l'habitude, Kirsten avait appris à relativiser et mettre de côté ce qui ne lui servait pas d'une quelconque manière. Parfois cela s'avérait payant, d'autres fois beaucoup moins. Il ne s'agissait après tout que d'une action des Anticoloniaux… malgré l'ampleur de la catastrophe, ce n'était rien face aux descentes des commandos Eradicateurs… ou de démons. L'évènement devait être relégué au second plan, ils se devaient tous de rester concentrés sur des problèmes plus urgents. L'espionne du Culte était la priorité du moment.

Kirsten grogna, sentant de déprimantes pensées refaire surface. Avec un soupir résigné, elle ressortit son global, mit la radio et replaça ses écouteurs dans les oreilles.

« Canal 18, il est 1h15. C'est l'heure des appels anonymes ! annonça joyeusement l'animateur.  
- Youpi ! commenta Kirsten. Encore des dépressions, chagrins d'amour, impuissance au pieu et tous les malheurs de la banlieue parisienne. Petit chanceux, va !  
- Premier appel.  
- Salut Devon, c'est Lucie… la même que celle d'hier.  
- Salut Lucie ! s'enthousiasma le dénommé Devon. Content de t'entendre. »

Kirsten ricana.

« Tu parles qu'il est content que tu l'appelles… surtout si tu lui sers des détails délicieusement croustillants comme la veille, railla-t-elle.  
- Ca s'est bien passé depuis hier ?  
- Ben figure-toi que oui, même si j'ai eu envie de lui mettre un pain ce matin au réveil… »

Désireuse d'épargner cette torture à ses oreilles, la jeune fille changea de fréquence.

*Pourquoi j'ai pris le bouquet 'Chaînes Musicales' ? Y a que des obsédés aux heures où j'écoute…*

« 1h20, le décrochage de la nuit. L'enquête se poursuit sur l'attaque au gaz de la ligne Budapest – Londres survenue hier en période d'affluence. Le dernier rapport fait état de 63 morts et une centaine de blessés, certains gravement touchés sont décédés à l'hôpital. La vague de froid déferle toujours sur l'Europe, n'épargnant aucune région. On atteint encore des records plus au Nord, notamment en Scandinavie où il a fait moins de – 25°C sous un soleil éclatant. Le Vieux Continent entier semble paralysé par le froid glacial depuis maintenant trois semaines. Dans certaines régions, la neige n'est pas encore tombée, pour d'autres il est difficile de s'en débarrasser comme dans la région Parisienne… »

Kirsten approuva vigoureusement en sentant sa botte s'enfoncer dans l'épaisse couche de blanche. Mais le temps commençait à se 'réchauffer'… s'ils avaient un soupçon de chance, la neige fondrait un peu. Sauf… sauf s'il refaisait froid juste après le dégel, dans ce cas cela deviendrait un problème aussi conséquent et étendu que la couche de glace qui se formerait uniformément dans toute la région.

Le tableau lui paraissait de plus en plus noir. Elle changea de nouveau de chaîne et trouva de la musique ancienne… classique. Elle soupira de soulagement. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que le morceau durât les dix minutes restantes de trajet, sans que les animateurs ne décident de conter toute l'histoire de la symphonie.

Un peu plus tard, elle passa sous la portion d'autoroute, et aperçut au loin la fin de son parcours.

Fermant la porte de l'appartement derrière, la jeune femme fut accueillie dans le noir par les forts ronflements de son oncle. Elle tourna l'interrupteur, éclairant au minimum pour ne pas déranger le sommeil de l'homme. Ce dernier était étendu de tout son long sur le sofa… la télécommande toujours en main et un livre ouvert posé sur le ventre. Kirsten se déchaussa et alla rapidement chercher une couverture dans l'armoire de sa chambre et revint dans le salon. Elle débarrassa son oncle de la télécommande puis de son livre dont elle lut le titre.

« Adoption. Quel bilan ? »

Elle jeta un coup œil interrogateur à l'homme profondément endormi.

« Tu te poses encore la question ? s'étonna-t-elle. »

Elle posa le livre sur la table basse et recouvrit l'homme de la couverture. Puis elle éteignit le salon, quitta la pièce pour sa chambre. Son poste informatique, allumé depuis le matin, lui signalait de nouveaux messages. Kirsten eut une moue hésitante… elle avait sommeil, bien que ses paupières ne semblaient pas sur le point de se fermer à la moindre occasion. Les litres de caféine sous toutes ses formes n'avaient pas supprimé l'évidente fatigue qui pointait. Elle attendait quelques nouvelles du Domaine de Salzburg d'ailleurs.

*Bon, juste 10 minutes, ensuite dodo !*

Elle laissa tomber au sol ses affaires et s'installa devant l'écran plasma. Elle ouvrit le premier message et le lut à haute voix.

« Votre espérance de vie actuelle de 210 ans ne vous suffit pas ? Testez notre régime révolutionnaire et gagnez définitivement dix ans de plus à chaque cure de 3 semaines. Dressez votre programme longévité gratuitement. »

Kirsten cilla, restant sans réaction de longues secondes avant de secouer la tête, désespérée.

« Alors celle-là, elle est magnifique ! Cure de longévité… mon *** oui ! »

Le message suivant lui annonçait sa sélection à un tirage au sort avec à la clé, un voyage à l'archipel des Maldives. Elle le supprima sans état d'âme. Un autre message, et le Service de l'Etat Civil se rappelait à son bon souvenir pour le renouvellement de ses papiers d'identité. Kirsten l'ignora… cela ne faisait que cinq mois qu'elle s'amusait à leur tirer la langue. Le message suivant la fit ricaner puis elle l'effaça. Restait le dernier.

« Trouve un plan des souterrains de Carcassonne. Quelqu'un viendra te chercher demain à 12h (GMT). Et n'oublie pas le plan ! »

La missive n'était pas signée… les siennes n'étaient jamais signées. Kirsten n'en avait pas besoin pour reconnaître l'amabilité sans borne de Chris et de sa plume empressée, aux heures les plus graves. Mais… les souterrains de l'ancienne ville médiévale de Carcassonne… ?

« Mais personne sur Terre ne sait qu'ils existent, soupira-t-elle. D'où tu veux que je te sorte le plan ? Surtout à cette heure-ci ! protesta-t-elle à l'écran. »

La jeune femme s'enfonça dans son siège, grognant, et croisa les bras, le regard fixé sur les mots du court message. Elle ne possédait pas le matériel informatique nécessaire. Un réseau secret d'informations avait été créé et installé sur Larsis par le Culte à l'aide d'un ingénieux système de balises et de bases de données couplé à une source d'énergie entièrement 'magique' qui remplaçait merveilleusement bien l'apport en électricité. Une connexion à ce réseau nécessitait un matériel que seuls certains Affiliés se voyaient confier par les Branches d'Abhra. Malheureusement, l'Affiliée Kirsten Hezhar ne faisait pas partie de ce petit cercle de privilégiés… du moins pas encore… et elle ne semblait pas du tout impatience de les rejoindre. Ceux-là se trouvaient souvent confrontés à d'énormes problèmes vis-à-vis des autorités lorsque celles-ci décidaient de saisir le Service de Sûreté et de Surveillance et de faire des descentes dans toutes les habitations.

Une récente loi adoptée mondialement interdisait à tout particulier de dépasser son quota mensuel de consommation en énergie de toutes sortes. Or, un pareil effort de connexion au Réseau de Larsis réclamait sur Terre un apport conséquent en énergie. Le problème de l'alliance Source-Technologie n'avait pas encore trouvé de solution pour cette situation-là. Le Réseau de Larsis contenait une quantité incroyable de secrets bien gardés à l'insu de l'Humanité sur son propre monde. Les seules personnes que Kirsten connaissait capables de lui fournir une telle information, ne résidaient pas dans le même fuseau horaire.

Kirsten consulta sa montre et fit un rapide calcul. Si elle ne se trompait, à son réveil elle aurait son plan. Elle tapa un rapide message à un de ses contacts et l'envoya, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Sa résistance à la fatigue venait d'atteindre sa limite, tombant brusquement sur ses épaules. Elle accueillit avec bonheur les draps frais couvrant son matelas et s'endormit presque aussitôt, laissant son poste allumé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre. N'obtenant aucune réponse, son oncle ouvrit. Il eut un sourire amusé en voyant sa nièce couchée en travers du lit, dormant du sommeil du juste, presque comateux, serrant un de ses oreillers contre elle comme on serrerait une peluche. Son oncle tourna l'interrupteur, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité, puis referma silencieusement la porte.

###

L'air, si cela était encore possible, s'était refroidi plus qu'il ne l'était les jours précédents, et plus aucun flocon ne tombait depuis. Le froid s'étendait, prenait ses aises sur le paysage, écrasant tout et tous. Les environs semés de collines glacées de l'ancienne médiévale Cathare, croulaient sous les tonnes de neige. La cité fortifiée qui attirait autrefois tant de monde, touristes ou historiens, avait cédé une bonne partie de ses remparts de l'enceinte extérieure au Temps. La cité phare de la région cathare n'était plus habitée… d'humains. Depuis peu, elle servait de repères et d'asiles à certaines chimères viables, à beaucoup d'hybrides, et surtout à un nombre conséquent de créatures de Larsis. Une brèche existait au sein des remparts.

JaeJoong contourna prudemment les vestiges de ce qui fut la Tour de la Porte Rouge (1) puis longea la ligne de remparts constellés de tâches immaculées plus ou moins grandes. Il entendit derrière lui la lente progression de ChangMin, le nez en l'air, occupé à observer ce qui restait des lieux presque trois fois millénaires (2). L'espace qui séparait les deux enceintes, intérieure et extérieure (cette dernière n'existant plus désormais), s'était, avec les siècles, laissé envahir par la végétation. Il s'agissait à présent d'une forêt vierge, et la ville en contrebas leur était invisible.

« Ils ont la paix, tu crois ? lança ChangMin.  
- Carrément. Surtout ceux qui se terrent sous le sol comme des rats. »

Le cadet grimaça au ton acide que JaeJoong avait employé pour lui répondre. L'atmosphère semblait tendue et étrangement épaisse autour des deux aînés depuis leur réveil. Yunho s'était enfermé dans un mutisme absolu et pesant. Yoochun n'avait pas quitté son air morose et ne semblait pas vouloir revenir sur la terre ferme, le regard s'égarant à la moindre occasion. Junsu semblait avoir les nerfs à fleur de peau, pestant, grognant contre le monde entier. La mauvaise humeur rendait le cadet plus mal à l'aise que jamais.

*Sale temps sur le Clan du Tisserand, songea-t-il. Pourquoi je suis le seul à ne pas faire une tête de six pieds de long ?*

ChangMin soupira lourdement.

« Parfois les rats doivent sortir de leur trou pour trouver de quoi se nourrir. »

JaeJoong s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna, toisant longuement le jeune homme. Celui-ci crut un instant avoir dit quelque chose de mal approprié, et s'attendit à recevoir quelque coup sur la tête. Mais rien ne vint. Le brun se contenta d'un air mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé.

« Franchement, y a que toi pour sortir un truc pareil ! » (3)

ChangMin haussa les épaules, puis lui offrit son plus innocent sourire. JaeJoong secoua la tête et reprit son chemin le long de la muraille. Il continua sur quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter de nouveau. Il inspecta les environs d'un rapide coup d'œil.

« Je crois que c'est bon ici… non ? »

Le plus jeune haussa un sourcil.

« C'est pas vraiment à moi qu'il faut poser ce genre de question.  
- Laisse tomber, soupira JaeJoong.  
- A mon avis, ça devrait être bon, répondit-il tout de même. »

JaeJoong grogna brièvement puis retira le gant de sa main droite.

« Je me demande ce que ça donnerait si vous n'étiez pas bien placés, lança distraitement ChangMin. »

Son aîné tourna à peine la tête, le dardant de son regard le plus noir. L'autre sentit malgré lui un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Furtif, mais bien réel.

« Maintenant, tu es prié de te la **fermer** ! trancha JaeJoong.  
- A vos ordres !  
- Boulet. »

Le jeune homme lui tourna le dos, l'air de rien, étouffant son hilarité du mieux qu'il put dans ses gants. Il finit par se racler la gorge, reprenant contenance et pivota de nouveau vers l'autre. JaeJoong avait beau cessé de lui répondre par des monosyllabes bourrues ou cinglantes, il ne s'était pas pour autant déridé une seule seconde, le visage vierge de tout sourire, pas même narquois. S'il ne paraissait pas irrité, son visage restait impeccablement fermé.

JaeJoong posa sa main nue sur la pierre ancienne et y fit courir une brève décharge d'énergie. L'onde générée s'étendit aussitôt dans les deux directions, faisant le tour du site à travers les remparts, se répercutant de pierre en pierre sans ralentir. Les deux bras de l'onde se rejoignirent un peu plus tard à un endroit diamétralement opposé à la position des deux jeunes hommes. JaeJoong rompit le contact avec le mur de pierre et s'en éloigna de quelques pas.

« Pas encore arrivés ? s'enquit ChangMin.  
- Non, mais maintenant ils sauront où se placer. »

L'aîné croisa les bras, dans une position d'attente, faisant face aux remparts sans vraiment les regarder. ChangMin repéra un reste de mur échoué dans la neige, érodé par le climat, et s'y installa, tourné vers la végétation.

Après des jours entiers de chutes continues de neige, le ciel s'était finalement dégagé. L'azur presque phosphorescent avait pris la place de la mer de nuages gris blanc, et régnait en maître absolu dans le ciel. Il était encore tôt pour une matinée d'hiver, mais le soleil s'était déjà levé, une brume diffuse blanche, glaciale s'étendait encore sur le paysage. Ce qui était désormais un cercle de forêt, avait pris un aspect assez lugubre ainsi envahi par un linceul de brouillard… sans son, sans vie.

Une note douce tinta dans son dos. Il se retourna. JaeJoong se tenait devant le mur, fixant l'air onduler à la surface rocailleuse. La même note tinta encore, régulière, quelque empressée, en même temps que les bras d'ondes se croisaient. Le jeune homme posa de nouveau sa main sur les remparts et mêla ses propres ondes à celles qui accouraient vers lui.

Invisible à un regard mortel, un éclat irisé glissa sur la surface troublée, figeant les ondes qui disparurent aussitôt après son passage. L'éclat fusa sur la muraille, faisant le tour en un éclair avant de plonger dans le sol.

Imperceptible aux sens communs, la vibration encercla les lieux enfouis sous la Cité, s'étendit à travers les murs et les objets qu'elle rencontrait, se dédoublant puis s'unifiant sans cesse, amplifiant son écho ou l'étouffant suivant les obstacles qu'elle traversait. La course dura quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvint aux limites des souterrains. Elle remonta alors, gardant en elle l'empreinte de son parcours, et rejoignit sa source.

Un bref recul, Yunho détacha sa paume du mur, le regard voilé. Une image détaillée des sous-sols sondés prenait peu à peu forme dans son esprit, à mesure qu'il interprétait les différentes variations de la vibration. L'analyse prit rapidement fin, le jeune homme se secoua aussitôt, chassant la désagréable sensation de torpeur. Il remit ses gants, jetant un œil à son voisin.

Yoochun terminait d'assimiler à son tour l'information, puis retrouva son air pensif, ne faisant aucun commentaire sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Yunho fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules. Sans un mot, il tourna les talons et commença à longer les remparts. Yoochun suivit, la mine à présent clairement renfrognée, les mains enfoncées dans les poches.

Désormais plus rien ne ferait obstacle à leur décision. Les lieux ne leur étaient plus inconnus, et chacun échafaudait sûrement une partie du plan le concernant. Cela ne plaisait à aucun d'entre eux, mais le choix n'était plus leur depuis bien longtemps. Le piéger. Le capturer. Le sceller dans le corps qu'il avait pris pour hôte. Le ramener sur Larsis. Et en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec lui.

Une exécution sommaire était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Mais cela ne contenterait aucun d'entre eux et réparerait rien. Le mal était fait. Rien ni personne ne pourrait leur rendre ces personnes chères à leurs cœurs qui complétaient le cercle familial qui s'était constitué des siècles plus tôt. La tristesse, le chagrin s'étaient dissipés, ne laissant plus que la haine, la rage ou une sourde colère. Certaines fois, une douloureuse mélancolie persistait, mais finissait toujours par se retirer.

Le jeune homme leva le regard vers le ciel éclatant. Si tout se passait sans encombres… ce serait la fin de cette course-poursuite qui durait depuis trop longtemps. Yoochun eut un coup d'œil interrogateur au disque jaune pâle qui tenait lieu d'astre du jour.

*Tout sera vraiment terminé d'ici demain ? Tu t'es levé pour voir quoi ? Un coup fourré ou la fin du calvaire ?*

Il n'avait pour toute réponse l'espoir que tout ce passerait 'bien'… bien qu'il en doutait fortement. Yoochun pressa le pas, rattrapant Yunho.

###

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais ici ! siffla une voix rauque. »

Un feu vif crépitait dans l'immense âtre de granit noir sculpté. Malgré sa vigueur, le foyer ne semblait pas pouvoir réchauffer seul la pièce. Mais ses deux occupants ne lui en tinrent pas rigueur, l'ignorant complètement.

L'un d'eux, un jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés assez longs tombant en boucles, se tenait près de la table centrale. Il tendit le bras, s'empara d'un gant en cuir noir et l'enfila soigneusement à la main gauche. L'autre personne s'impatienta, n'ayant reçu aucune réponse.

« Je n'aime pas me répéter ! »

Le jeune homme soupira de profond ennui et tourna à moitié la tête vers son interlocuteur.

« Seulement aider à prélever un bouton de rose, selon 'ses' dires, la perle rare… et une légion d'autres qualificatifs plutôt enjôleurs qui ne te sont plus apparentés depuis un petit moment. »

Un demi sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres déjà marquées d'un rictus moqueur. Son voisin souffla une injure, mais semblait trop épuisé pour tenter une approche plus violente. Son visage fatigué, ses traits relâchés par endroits et ridés par d'autres, sa barbe naissante, ses cheveux méchés de gris, sa posture voûtée… tout en lui, le faisait paraître tel un vieillard à côté de la fraîcheur du rouquin.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, gronda l'homme.  
- Oui, comme toujours… répliqua l'autre. »

Le jeune homme prit une mitaine et l'enfila tout aussi méticuleusement. Puis il testa la souplesse du tissu, serrant puis desserrant le poing plusieurs fois.

« Pour l'instant, tu ne sers qu'à répandre des menaces sur ton passage, ajouta-t-il provocateur. »

Il s'appuya sur la table massive et se pencha vers l'homme assis de l'autre côté. Le coin de sa bouche s'étira, moqueuse et cruelle.

« Enfin… quand tu ne répands pas tes effluves pestilentielles. »

C'en fut trop pour l'homme qui frappa la table de son poing, bondissant hors de son siège. Son vis-à-vis eut un faible mouvement de recul, feignant la surprise. Il siffla d'admiration.

« Tu as encore de l'énergie, c'est impressionnant. Je t'admire, vraiment. Mais si tu veux un conseil, préserve-la pour te trouver un nouvel hôte plus solide que l'actuel corps. Tu as usé ce pauvre Chargé de Mission. Je doute qu'_elle_ apprécie d'avoir une carpette comme collaborateur.  
- Je trouve que tu prends de plus en plus souvent un peu trop de liberté à mon égard, HeeChul, grinça l'homme. Range-toi, n'oublie pas la place que tu occupes. »

Le dénommé HeeChul eut un rire moqueur.

« Ma place ? Mets-toi aux faits des Triades, puisque tu en diriges cinq. J'en fais partie à présent, mais je n'appartiens à aucune de celles que tu gères. »

Les yeux de l'Errant s'arrondirent de surprise.

« En conclusion, poursuivit HeeChul, je ne dois rien à aucun membre de Triade, ni au passé ni au présent. Encore moins à quelqu'un qui traîne une puanteur de pourriture à des lieues autour de lui. »

Ce fut avec une certaine satisfaction qu'il le vit se rasseoir rageusement. Il tendit de nouveau la main vers une arme rangée dans son fourreau aux teintes ivoirines. A la forme élancée de la protection, le fourreau gardait sans aucun doute une lame fine, au fil ô combien mortel. Il la prit par la garde et la tint sur son épaule comme l'on tiendrait un baluchon. HeeChul tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant de refermer la porte, il passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

« Bon vent, ChangShik ! »

OooOooOoOooOooO

_A suivre…_

_(1) Je suis consciente que les détails sur Carcassonne ne vous parlent pas du tout, mais bon. C'est un coin que je connais XD Au cas où quelqu'un connaîtrait… hein ? XD_

_(2) Allez, un chouia d'histoire. Les premières constructions gallo-romaines datent du 3ème siècle après J-C, mais le château actuel date de 1130. Mais le site en lui-même, on peut considérer qu'ils ont trois mille ans… O_o ;;_

_(3) #opine du bonnet# Ben quoi ? J'ai beau l'avoir comme chouchou, c'est pas pour autant que je vais me gêner XD Et puis… purée, ce gars va souffrir dans cette fic, je vous le dis !!_

_Et oui XD ! ChangShik est là !! #fait sauter le champagne# Mouhahahaha !! Alors autant vous dire que c'est lui mais c'est pas lui en même temps (tout simplement parce que c'est pas le sosie de JaeJoong dans la fanfic). Mais je l'ai pas choisi juste pour placer un nom de la SM Town… y a **vraiment** une raison. Je vous laisse spéculer un max dessus (sans jeu de mot… comprendra qui pourra XD) parce que j'adoooooore les (sushi) spéculations des lecteurs ^____^_

_Voilà ! Ouf, la fin !! J'ai coupé car le chapitre menaçait de faire plus de 12 pages._

_Voilà, voilà… voilà, voilà… hem !! Bon ben en espérant que la lecture de ce chapitre vous a plu ^^ #tombe à genoux# Pitié ! Des reviews que je sache ce qui va et ne va pas._


	8. Chapter 8

_La suite, avec un autre chapitre à rallonge. Je ne pense pas que beaucoup de questions trouveront leurs réponses dans cette suite et j'en suis navrée... il va falloir s'accrocher encore un tout petit peu. Promis, YunHo nous expliquera tout (ou presque) dans le Chapitre 9 !_

_Oh et je tiens à présenter mes plus plates excuses en ce qui concerne les répliques lourdingues et pas franchement marrantes entre JunSu et ChangMin. Ils n'en font qu'à leur tête U.U JaeJoong aura beau leur gueuler dessus, ça n'y changera rien, malheureusement (je crois même qu'il a commencé à se faire une raison... je le plains !).  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

OooOooOoOooOooO

**Chapitre 07**

_[Noir – Salva Nos II]_

Le couloir était plongé dans une obscurité malsaine, chargée d'humidité et d'odeurs âcres et métalliques… comme si du sang maculait les lieux. JunSu se risqua à effleurer la surface du mur le plus proche et le regretta aussitôt. Le contact fut tiède, lisse et gluant. Il gémit de dégoût.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a sur les murs, souffla-t-il, mais c'est loin d'être de l'humidité.  
- On va voir ça, répondit ChangMin ouvrant la marche. »

Un point lumineux apparut à l'endroit où devait se trouver le jeune homme. Le point s'enfla, la lueur s'intensifia. Quelques secondes plus tard, une sphère lumineuse flottait au-dessus de sa main tendue, paume tournée vers le plafond. JunSu haussa un sourcil, appréciant le phénomène. ChangMin avait donc fini par le maîtriser comme eux.

« C'est nouveau, constata-t-il. Depuis quand ?  
- Deux semaines… je crois.  
- Ah ? Avec qui ?  
- JaeJoong. »

JunSu secoua la tête.

« YunHo a bien raison : vous êtes toujours fourrés ensemble. C'est pas croyable.  
- On est obligé, répliqua le cadet, comme toi avec YooChun. Tu oublies vite, on dirait !  
- Nan, nan ! Je parle de même quand vous n'y êtes pas obligés. Les trois quarts du temps, vous êtes indissociables, railla JunSu. »

ChangMin haussa les épaules, ne voyant que 'la force de l'habitude' comme raison… en plus d'une autre que les autres n'étaient censés connaître.

« C'est toujours mieux que de supporter tes moqueries et tes âneries, grinça-t-il, sur les nerfs. Bon ! Tu veux voir tes murs, oui ou non ?! »

Le blond leva les mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement. Le globe diffusa aussitôt après, une lumière crue, qui inonda les murs du couloir. ChangMin plaqua violemment une main sur sa bouche. JunSu suivit son regard et serra aussitôt les lèvres, luttant contre la nausée qui l'envahissait brusquement. La lumière diminua, réduite à une boule scintillante, replongeant les murs dans le noir.

« D'accord… c'était pas… une bonne… idée… tenta d'articuler le blond. »

ChangMin hocha lentement du chef, la main toujours sur son visage, l'esprit rivé sur la pierraille ensanglantée.

« Tu vas juste nous éclairer, et un petit peu devant nous, qu'on ne fonce pas dans quelque chose, poursuivit JunSu. »

Le cadet acquiesça de nouveau, tentant de se détendre.

« Il a dû se passer une chose horrible ici, pour les murs en suintent encore, souffla-t-il. Je ne vois pas une autre raison.  
- T'imagine… si YooChun avait pris ce chemin… »

Le cadet fixa JunSu, et frissonna d'horreur.

« Ne parle pas de malheur, tu veux bien ? »

Le blond lutta contre une dernière vague de nausées, puis se ressaisit. Plus qu'impatient de quitter les lieux et de retrouver un air respirable, il poussa légèrement ChangMin devant lui, l'intimant de reprendre leur marche. Le jeune homme en frissonnait encore lorsqu'il avança… fixant le trou béant d'obscurité qui leur faisait face, il tentait de focaliser ses pensées sur autre chose que la vision d'un corridor trempé de sang, dans lequel ils progressaient. En vain. L'image s'imposait dans son esprit en maîtresse absolue et se plaisait à défiler devant ses yeux.

Quelque chose l'atteignit durement à l'arrière du crâne. ChangMin violemment volte-face.

« Surtout ne te gène pas ! siffla-t-il. »

De sa main libre, il se massa la zone endolorie, tandis que JunSu brandissait de nouveau sa main, un éclat malicieux pétillant soudain dans son regard sombre.

« Vrai ? Je peux ? »

ChangMin grogna quelque menace inintelligible.

« T'es malade…  
- Ne vole pas mes répliques, toi ! protesta le blond.  
- T'as raison, pour le peu que t'en possèdes, surtout les intelligentes, ce serait un crime que de te les prendre. »

Leurs voix se répercutaient et s'étendaient dans tout le couloir, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne se soucia d'alerter quelqu'un (ou quelque chose) par leur joute verbale qui prenait forme… l'un trop heureux de pouvoir répondre aux piques de l'autre en toute liberté… l'autre soulagé d'avoir détourné l'attention du premier.

« Oh, elle est belle celle-là ! railla JunSu. Tu l'as trouvée dans quel bouquin ?  
- Certainement pas ceux pour enfants que tu sembles tant affectionner, mais dans d'autres beaucoup plus épais, renvoya ChangMin joignant le geste à parole. Tu sais ? Ceux qu'on commence à lire quand on a appris à ne plus dire de conneries monumentales après avoir aligné trois phrases d'un coup… »

La joute aurait pu se poursuivre ainsi, interminable, si tous deux ne s'étaient pas brusquement tus, tiquant sur l'épais silence qui ne renvoyait aucun écho. Une impression de manque.

« Ce ne va pas, lâcha JunSu, dépité.  
- Ouais… il manque Jae pour nous hurler de nous la fermer pour le restant de la journée. »

Ils acquiescèrent lentement tous deux et reprirent leur marche. Après quelques minutes dans le silence, à la faible lueur de la sphère, le blond brisa le silence.

« J'y pense… la patience c'est pas vraiment son truc, fit-il remarquer. Il craque toujours au bout de la troisième ou quatrième réplique.  
- Ne désespère pas… un jour, on n'aura même pas ouvert la bouche, qu'on se retrouvera avec un coquart ou un bâillon. »

JunSu ricana, le regard pétillant de nouveau.

« Dis… on la lui fait en rentrant ? proposa-t-il, se frottant les mains.  
- Je te mets au défi de ramener le sujet sans incohérence, fit ChangMin, peu convaincu.  
- Oh ça, je ne m'inquiète pas. Il paraît qu'on a toujours un contexte pour se mettre sur la gueule, clama JunSu. »

Le brun le fixa longuement, sourcils froncés.

« Il l'a pensé très fort, expliqua le blond tout naturellement.  
- On va dire ça… »

Ils progressaient rapidement dans le couloir… peu de temps après ils parvinrent à la sortie.

« Je crois que j'ai eu mon quota de couloir pour la semaine, marmonna JunSu. »

L'ouverture de l'issue déclencha une série de bruits métalliques et de claquements lourds qui les figèrent de frayeur. Tétanisés, ils virent le lourd battant en bois massif s'ouvrir et pivoter lentement sur ses gonds dans un concert de grincements et de crissements insupportables. Mais rien de semblable à une armée en alerte ne surgit du passage. Ils soupirèrent en chœur de soulagement.

« Eh ben… soit ils sont sourds, soit y a personne dans ce niveau, lâcha JunSu après que son cœur eut retrouvé un rythme acceptable. »

Le passage donnait sur une pièce faiblement éclairée, dépourvue de mobilier, et à première vue sans aucune autre sortie. Désormais plus décorative que véritablement utile, la sphère qui leur servait de source de lumière, s'évapora, libérant la main de ChangMin. Leurs regards convergèrent presque instantanément vers la scène sanglante tissée dans ses moindres détails sur une tapisserie qui recouvrait un des murs. Il s'agissait d'ailleurs de l'unique 'décoration' de la chambre. Le pan de tissu bougeait, se soulevait de temps à autres… la tapisserie dissimulait sans aucun doute le seconde issue de la pièce.

« Mignon, fit JunSu pour seule appréciation. »

ChangMin ne dit mot, ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire le lien entre les murs poisseux du couloir et la scène dessinée devant lui, lui arrachant un violent frisson d'horreur. Il secoua la tête, puis fronça les sourcils, voyant JunSu s'approcher de la lourde toile afin de l'observer de plus près.

« Dis, tu savais que cette chère Puissance Dirigeante qu'est Neïs, avait pour habitude d'écorcher vifs ses fidèles pour qu'ils rejoignent son plan d'existence ? s'enquit-il distraitement. »

Sentant la nausée revenir à la charge, ChangMin songea qu'il était temps d'en finir. Sèchement, il agrippa le col du blond et le tira vers l'arrière, l'arrachant à sa contemplation des inscriptions. De sa main libre, il déplaça le tissu, révélant l'autre sortie, et s'y engouffra, traînant JunSu à sa suite sous les vives protestations de ce dernier.

Nouvelle pièce, nouvel environnement, nouvelle décoration.

« Je savais que tu étais atteint, mais pas à ce point, marmonna le cadet. Ils t'ont vraiment bercé trop près du mur.  
- Eh, que veux-tu, c'est pas donné à tout le monde. »

JunSu arrangea le col de sa veste d'un air exagérément snob.

La nouvelle décoration était d'un bien meilleur goût, dans les teintes chaudes, agréables au regard. La pièce se voulait confortable et accueillante… malgré tout, la seule impression qu'elle parvenait à leur donner était celle d'un froid aussi glacial que celui qui régnait à l'extérieur. Une sourde angoisse planait dans la pièce, un nœud s'était formé dans leur gorge. Un douloureux malaise semblait découler du mobilier, des matelas, des sièges… comme si chaque objet, chaque surface de tissu, transpirait la marque d'un serviteur de la Grande Faucheuse.

A côté du tableau chaleureux, hypocrite, la tapisserie de la Torture leur paraissait immensément plus belle et gaie. Le cadet fronça les sourcils, alors que les paroles de JunSu concernant la toile lui revenaient en mémoire. Le blond avait, entre temps, déjà fait le lien.

« Dis… commença ChangMin, hésitant. On n'est quand même pas dans son…  
- … repaire ? enchaîna JunSu. Il y a fort à parier que si. »

ChangMin jetait de petits coups d'œil autour sans vraiment oser bouger, comme si le moindre mouvement pouvait déclencher un quelconque mécanisme mortel.

« Donc le couloir…  
- … pourrait en être un de ses accès, confirma le blond.  
- Accès secret alors, vu comment l'entrée était bien cachée. »

Ils observèrent de loin encore un moment autour d'eux.

« Bon… maintenant qu'on est là… est-ce qu'on pourrait s'en aller ? pressa ChangMin.

JunSu acquiesça, peu enclin non plus à s'attarder sur les lieux. Ils repérèrent la sortie et s'empressèrent de quitter la pièce. Il s'agissait, cette fois-ci, d'une immense salle rectangulaire, occupée en grande partie dans sa longueur par une tout aussi immense table. Une quinzaine de chaises étaient rangées sous le meuble en bois noir de chaque côté. JunSu siffla.

« Il voit les choses en grand, Neïs.  
- Jamais rien ne sera assez grand pour lui, déplora le plus jeune.  
- Il y a quelqu'un de bien plus grand que lui, mais il n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier plus que ça, rectifia JunSu.  
- S'il s'en ait soucié un jour, soupira l'autre.  
- Ouais… surtout… »

Ils traversèrent la salle. De l'autre côté, deux portes encadraient un magnifique âtre de marbre, éteint.

« Magnifique salle à manger. Un peu spartiate niveau décoration, mais elle se rattrape par ses dimensions… familiales. »

ChangMin rit franchement, ayant soudain une image bien nette de la divinité belliqueuse entourée d'une armée d'enfants en bas âge, courant dans tous les sens. Une scène attendrissante, emplie d'amour familial… tout à fait impossible, à moins que la Puissance Dirigeante au clergé entièrement voué aux crimes et aux complots, ne fusse tombée sur la tête.

« Tu l'imagines en train de donner le biberon à un bébé ? »

JunSu le regarda un moment avant de frissonner, feignant l'horreur.

« Encore moins lui faire faire son rôt et changer ses langes. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, complètement oublieux d'être en territoire ennemi. Mais l'idée même d'un démon tel que Neïs, jouant les nourrices avisées, était trop forte.

« Bon, allons voir ce que Maman Neïs possède encore dans ses sous-sols. Gauche ou droite ? proposa JunSu. »

ChangMin haussa les épaules, un large sourire toujours plaqué sur son visage. Une idée bien trop forte. JunSu tira au sort. Droite.

Vint une succession d'antichambres, de bureaux, de couloirs, plus ou moins grands, avant qu'ils n'atteignent finalement un cul-de-sac. La pièce était à peine éclairée par quelques chandeliers rouillés et couverts de poussières, fixés aux murs rêches. Il semblait s'agir d'une remise, d'un débarras ou d'un ancien garde-manger. Des anneaux en fer au plafond, quelques étagères rongées par la vermine, et des tonneaux éventrés, tentaient à le prouver. Ils n'y firent pas plus attention… au quel cas, le fait qu'une chaîne était attachée à l'un des anneaux, leur aurait sauté aux yeux.

###

Il n'y avait décidément pas âme qui vive dans ces maudits souterrains. Où donc étaient-ils tous passés ? Un dégagement aussi large dans un lieu aussi convoité, ne devait normalement pas lui permettre de s'y promener, de le traverser tel le maître des lieux. Pourtant c'était le cas. Et ce silence… impalpable, mais épais et bien présent. YooChun s'arrêta au beau milieu de l'espace. L'endroit pouvait facilement s'apparenter à une agora, une place de marché, une esplanade, la place centrale d'une cité peuplée. Une cité sous une cité. Mais contrairement à ces lieux fréquentés, celui-ci était désespérément désert. La donne semblait avoir été changée pour une raison inconnue. Quelque chose avait fait fuir ses 'habitants'… ou quelqu'un… ?

Le jeune homme songea à au moins une personne mais il douta aussitôt après qu'elle put effrayer autant pour provoquer une Exode massive. Les sous-sols de la cité médiévale étaient peuplés des races et des métissages les moins enclins à une quelconque frayeur ou crainte. Ceux-là n'avaient peur de rien ou plus rien à perdre. De bonnes candidatures pour tous ceux qui souhaitaient ne pas se salir les mains. Oui… le territoire français s'était doté de sa première guilde d'assassins après des siècles d'inactivité.

YooChun reprit sa route, prenant une direction au hasard… tout sauf rester dans cette place. La galerie empruntée, bien qu'aussi large qu'une avenue, l'oppressait par l'absence de vie. Il aurait préféré faire profil bas pour se fondre dans la masse bigarrée habituelle, plutôt que d'entendre ses semelles claquer sur le pavage grossier. Une bien étrange solitude en vérité. Se tenant compagnie, il fredonna le premier air qui lui vint à l'esprit…

Les notes s'enchaînaient, s'enfilaient comme des perles… la mélodie échappa à tout contrôle. Il connaissait l'air, mais ne s'était pas attendu à le 'choisir'. Il ne l'avait pas choisi… l'option s'était imposée d'elle-même, ordonnant ses notes, anticipant toute pensée, écrasant tout libre arbitre. D'abord étonné, puis assez effrayé de la tournure des choses, YooChun finit par ne plus s'en soucier. Après tout, l'air lui plaisait… mine de rien. Il avait presque l'impression de ne plus être seul à parcourir la galerie désertée… d'entendre une voix fine clamer les paroles, se calquer sur la mélodie…

… de voir une enfant à la singulière chevelure le dépasser en gambadant. YooChun écarquilla les yeux et se figea. Le moment était mal choisi pour halluciner… certes, les lieux rendaient dépressifs t pathétique, mais au point de rendre fou.

Mais elle était bien là. Son interminable ruban rouge flottant derrière elle, de même. Machinalement, YooChun tendit la main et attrapa le tissu. L'enfant cessa son chant et se tourna vers lui, une étrange lueur dans son regard émeraude.

« Tu es parti trop tôt la dernière fois, lui fit-elle d'une voix pleine de reproches. »

Comme la première fois, ses lèvres ne remuèrent point, mais sa voix claqua dans l'air et se répercuta sur les murs. Le ton était toujours aussi sévère… bien trop pour une enfant de cet âge.

« Nous n'en avions pas fini avec le pire. »

YooChun n'avait aucune force pour oser clamer qu'il n'avait aucune envie de voir défiler les scénarii catastrophes sans pouvoir en faire quoique ce fut. S'il tenait le bout du ruban entre ses doigts, il ne savait par quel bout du problème il lui fallait prendre pour enfin démêler le vrai du rêve, le symbole de l'évidence. Sans parler du fait que pour la toute première fois de son existence, il n'y avait eu aucun signe avant-coureur d'une quelconque 'vision' (appelons cela ainsi). Le fait d'être sur un autre monde entraînait sûrement des changements… c'était tellement déstabilisant de ne plus avoir le contrôle… l'assurance.

L'enfant tira d'un coup sec sur le tissu et se mit en marche, entraînant YooChun dans son sillage. Elle ne chanta pas, elle ne sautilla pas… l'on aurait cru à une marche funèbre. Il frissonna d'appréhension. Le pire… allait-elle l'emmener assister à une inhumation ? Il s'arrêta, glacé par une telle crainte, ses jambes refusant de bouger, clouées au sol. Quitte à connaître le pire, plutôt un message apocalyptique qu'une scène de désespoir.

La petite fille l'observa, les yeux plissés, visiblement contrariée qu'il ne la suive pas.

« Je croyais que tu étais là pour le trouver. »

YooChun fronça les sourcils. Elle tendit le bras et pointa du doigt la galerie.

« Notre route croise la sienne. »

Il sentit une sueur glacée perler sur son dos. Il ne s'agissait tout de même pas…

« Je te conseille de les prévenir le plus vite possible. »

Son regard devint soudain ironique, trop adulte pour une enfant.

« Après tout, le pire pourrait survenir… »

L'enfant tira de nouveau sur le ruban. Si fort qu'il s'échappa violemment du poing du jeune homme. Il le regarda tomber sur le sol pavé, puis il leva la tête vers l'enfant. Disparue. Ainsi s'acheva l'apparition. Le Ciel seul savait combien de temps s'était écoulé.

Une ombre se mouvait au fond du couloir. Elle devint un silhouette courbée, s'aidant du mur pour avancer. Et autour d'elle quelque chose flottait, tournait. Une brume grisâtre, sale d'aspect, qui s'enroulait, insidieuse, autour du cou et des poignets. YooChun déglutit péniblement. Dans cette brume résidait encore une marque… une couleur pas tout à fait ternie, pas tout à fait pure. Une teinte ambrée qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Et pour l'heure, tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de tourner les talons et s'enfuir loin de l'arrivant. Loin de la vérité que cette brume lui criait.

L'autre s'aperçut de sa présence… une dizaine de mètres les séparaient. La panique voila son regard l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, avant que le défi et une haine incommensurable ne se l'accaparent. YooChun craignit la suite un instant, avant de se rappeler que ce brouillard presque nauséabond devait plus alarmer l'homme que lui-même. Correction. Non pas l'homme, mais le reliquat d'âme qui se l'était approprié.

« ChangShik… ? »

Ni une interrogation. Ni une affirmation. Une pensée. Douloureuse, il fallait l'avouer… plus douloureuse qu'encourageante. L'autre eut un rictus.

« Tu en connais beaucoup qui ont pu passer une Brèche ? lança-t-il, sarcastique. »

La colère revint à la charge dans l'esprit de YooChun. Colère valait mille fois Pitié.

« Je vois que tu t'enorgueillis toujours des pires bassesses dont tu es capable.  
- Allons, ne te cache pas ! Je sais très bien que ça vous a fichu un coup d'apprendre que je l'ai franchie. N'est-ce pas une belle preuve que je suis… spécial ? »

L'énorme défaut de ChangShik était constitué d'insupportables travers. Aucune fierté, mais un orgueil dégoulinant. Aucune honnêteté, mais un narcissisme et une mégalomanie sans faille. YunHo grognait souvent à ce sujet, que cela cachait sans aucun doute possible un complexe d'infériorité tout aussi inébranlable que son hypocrisie. Comment pouvait-il être du même 'clan' ? Si un équivalent à la crise d'adolescence avait pu servir autrefois d'hypothèse saugrenue, il fut récemment décidé que la conclusion était tout autre : il y avait eu malfaçon à l'origine.

_Ça va en fiche gros sur la réputation du Tisserand, _avait soupiré YunHo, _mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Personne n'est parfait._

YooChun sourit à ce souvenir… sourire qui n'échappa point à ChangShik.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si amusant ? cracha-t-il.  
- Ton ego, répondit YooChun. Tu es une erreur de Nature, mais tu te prends pour un Élu. Si tu es parvenu à te faufiler dans la Brèche, c'est uniquement parce que tu es tellement insignifiant pour la Source, qu'elle n'a pas jugé utile d'intervenir, poursuivit-il, ricanant. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour s'occuper de ton cas en chemin. »

Le jeune homme ne sut pas d'où lui venait cette subite envie de se moquer ouvertement de lui, de le provoquer. La provocation était la part de JaeJoong et de JunSu (accessoirement celle de YunHo, aussi, mais dans l'autre sens)… pas la sienne. Mais semblait-il, à situations exceptionnelles, changements radicaux.

« Tu fais le fier uniquement parce que tu sais que tu ne crains pas grand-chose, siffla ChangShik.  
- Je l'ai au moins de mon côté, ma fierté.  
- Je doute qu'elle sauvera l'un d'entre vous aujourd'hui. »

ChangShik eut un large sourire moqueur, qui se mua bien vite en un rire rauque, profondément aliéné. YooChun ne comprit guère son hilarité, et ne put pousser plus loin la réflexion… un poing s'abattit violemment sur la mâchoire de l'homme qui lui faisait face, étranglant son rire. Le choc le projeta contre le mur, et il s'affaissa au sol. Les yeux exorbités, YooChun fixa longuement le corps effondré sur la pavage, qui tenait encore debout deux secondes plus tôt.

« Avec l'espoir que ça lui remettra les idées en place, grinça la voix de YunHo. »

Celui-ci croisa les bras, fusillant du regard ChangShik, inconscient. YooChun le regarda, perplexe.

« Euh… Yunho… ?  
- Au fait, merci d'avoir retenu son attention le temps qu'on arrive, fit-il rayonnant. Et surtout de nous avoir alertés ! »

YooChun finit par se perdre en doutes et questionnements insolubles, tentant de se remémorer le moment où il avait bien pu faire tout ce dont YunHo lui était reconnaissant. Il songea aussitôt à l'apparition… qu'avait-il fait pendant ce temps ? Fait ou dit… il n'y avait qu'un grand vide dans ses souvenirs. Ignorant du grand trouble de son voisin, YunHo se baissa et attrapa sans ménagement un des bras de ChangShik, puis le hissa sur une épaule.

« Vieille loque, grogna-t-il. »

YooChun laissa de côté son trou de mémoire pour hésiter sur un autre problème… détail.

« YunHo ?  
- Hum… ?  
- Tu as dit 'on arrive', mais… tu es tout seul. »

Le jeune homme redressa brusquement la tête, puis balaya du regard les alentours. Où était JaeJoong ? A dire vrai, il venait à peine de se rendre compte qu'il ne l'avait plus entendu depuis qu'ils étaient partis en courant. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il n'était plus à ses côtés.

« Tu as foncé tête baissée, comme d'habitude, railla YooChun. »

Face à la mine tourmentée du jeune homme, YooChun regretta aussitôt sa plaisanterie.

« Je ne comprends pas… il était à côté de moi.  
- Il se serait perdu en chemin, proposa-t-il. »

Le jeune homme lui rit au nez, malgré son trouble.

« JaeJoong ? Se perdre ?! Tu plaisantes !  
- Ça va ! souffla YooChun. Quelque chose aurait retenu son attention, alors… »

Peu convaincu, YunHo acquiesça distraitement… étonné et troublé que JaeJoong l'eut quitté sans un mot, sans une pensée échangée. YooChun disait vrai, il avait bien trop souvent tendance à 'foncer tête baissée', mais il restait toujours plus ou moins conscient de ce qui l'entourait. Il n'avait pas… senti son absence, ni le moindre changement ?

Sentant un poids mort alourdir son épaule, il reprit conscience de la présence du corps inerte. La colère pointa insidieusement dans sa poitrine. Tout était de sa faute… entièrement de sa faute. Il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait d'en finir avec lui, ici même, une bonne fois pour toute. Peut-être ce lien qui les unissait tous les cinq… celui qui refusait l'individualisme aveugle et prônait la fraternité avisée. Ne rien faire sans avoir obtenu le consentement de tous… ou à défaut, sans les en avoir informés. Mais il ne pouvait pas les mêler au pire des gestes. Il s'en était déjà chargé quelques temps plus tôt… ce serait donc à lui, et lui seul, de mettre fin au drame.

*Clore un drame par un autre…*

« Oh-oh… »

YooChun fixait le fond de la galerie avec angoisse. Il recula d'un pas, semblant prêt à partir en courant dans la direction opposée.

« Quoi ?  
- Je me demandais où ils avaient bien pu tous passer…  
- Qui ça ?  
- La charmante peuplade de ces sous-sols. Tu as remarqué comme c'était vide ? »

YunHo l'observa intensément, puis pointa un doigt interrogateur vers la galerie qui s'étendait presque sans fin. YooChun hocha vigoureusement du chef. Le visage de son voisin se décomposa à vue d'œil.

« On ne peut même pas… ? »

YooChun secoua fermement la tête.

« Deux contre une armée, tu plaisantes ? »

YunHo fit la moue… 'armée' était beaucoup trop exagérée comme terme. 'Petit détachement' convenait, à son avis. Mais la règle d'or de ce jour était de faire profil bas, de rien provoquer et d'éviter tout ennui.

« YunHo, c'est maintenant ou jamais, prévint YooChun. »

Le jeune homme pinça les lèvres. Il leur faudrait courir… vite… autant dire sans contrainte. Il serra les dents, comprenant que ChangShik s'en sortait une nouvelle fois. L'histoire ne se terminerait pas si tôt, pas aussi facilement. Dépité, YunHo lâcha la prise qu'il avait sur l'homme dont le corps s'écrasa sans grâce au sol. YooChun recula de nouveau. Sans un mot, ils se mirent à courir, à en perdre haleine, rejoignant l'immense hall, puis s'engouffrant dans le dédale. La rumeur d'une course-poursuite s'éleva derrière eux.

« Préviens-moi… dès que tu trouves… un coin tranquille, souffla YunHo. »

YooChun ne répondit pas, c'était inutile. Ils bifurquèrent à gauche… pas de lumière. Il accéléra dans l'obscurité, rapidement suivit de l'autre jeune homme. Le couloir ne se terminerait pas avant un long moment, YooChun le savait. Bien souvent il avait songé que voir dans le noir comme en plein jour aurait été plus rassurant, que de deviner les obstacles à son seul instinct. Savoir que YunHo le suivait de très près, ayant une confiance aveugle en lui, l'angoissait plus qu'autre chose. D'ailleurs, le fait que ce boyau n'en finissait pas, le rassurait encore moins. S'il prenait à leurs poursuivants la fantaisie de les prendre à revers…

Le jeune homme cilla… une petite forme se tenait sur leur chemin, illuminée de l'intérieur. Lorsqu'elle se fit plus distincte, YooChun reconnut l'enfant. Il ralentit, et sentit YunHo faire de même. L'enfant tendait son bras vers le mur, un sourire malicieux au coin de la bouche, et le regard entendu. YooChun s'arrêta finalement, et fixa le mur sans comprendre. L'enfant parut perdre patience et s'approcha du mur. Son bras s'enfonça dans la pierre comme dans de l'eau. Le jeune homme attrapa le bras de son voisin.

« Tu me fais confiance ?  
- J'ai le choix ?  
- Dans cette purée de pois, non.  
- Bon, alors pourquoi tu poses la question ? »

Pour tout réponse, YooChun le poussa vers le mur. Le silence qui suivit lui confirma qu'il avait bien traversé le mur. Il voulut remercier l'enfant, mais le noir le plus total avait pris sa place.

A peine eut-il fait un pas dans le passage, qu'un souffle frais lui claqua au visage et la pâle luminosité de la journée l'aveugla. YooChun s'étonna seulement que la 'cartographie' des souterrains n'avait pas révélé ce… raccourci.

###

ChangMin sortit de la pièce, revenant sur leurs pas. JunSu jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'état délabrement avancé des lieux. Lui qui avait toujours cru que le bastion d'un Puissance Dirigeante ne souffrait du moindre défaut. Il soupira, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. Il fit un mouvement, prêt à rejoindre ChangMin, quand quelque chose le figea dans son geste. Cette chose qui prenait à la gorge, s'y coinçait douloureusement, le faisant presque suffoquer. Un violent tremblement le secoua de la tête aux pieds. Cela faisait mal. Le désespoir faisait mal.

JunSu fit brusquement volte-face. C'était derrière lui. Mais il n'y avait qu'un amoncellement sombre de caisses éventrées. Lorsqu'il appela ChangMin, il ne put contenir le tremblement de sa voix. Le cadet fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Lumière, s'il te plait. »

Il s'exécuta, la sphère lumineuse refit son apparition. L'ajout de lumière ne dévoila pas plus de détails importants. JunSu leva le regard vers le plafond.

« Tu peux le mettre au plafond ? »

Le globe s'éleva jusqu'aux pierres supérieures. La vue sur la pièce changea alors. Comme une seule personne, leur regard accrocha les anneaux fixés au plafond, et une chaîne solidement attachée à l'un d'eux. Elle se perdait derrière une montagne de débris de bois. Elle bougea. JunSu se fraya un chemin, enjambant, contournant, pour faire face finalement à une forme recroquevillée contre les vestiges d'une étagère.

JunSu vit qu'il s'agissait d'une personne, laissée dans le pire état qui pouvait exister. La source de ce désespoir se trouvait juste devant lui. Les maillons en fer crissèrent alors que la personne remuait. Bougeant avec difficulté, elle leur fit face, la peur profondément ancrée dans ses traits. JunSu déglutit.

« Merde, souffla ChangMin pour seul commentaire. »

Le blond comprit… une adolescente… elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans… et tout ce sang. Elle était humaine, n'ayant rien de semblable aux démons amassés dans ces souterrains. Elle eut un brusque mouvement de recul, mais ne put aller plus loin, manquant cruellement de forces. Ils s'aperçurent du nœud grossier fait avec la chaîne autour de sa cheville, mais ne s'en étonnèrent point. Il était évident que malgré toute la volonté du monde, l'adolescent ne pouvait parvenir à s'enfuir de son enfer. A quoi bon l'attacher solidement ?

ChangMin attira alors son attention sur les vêtements qu'elle portait. Lacérés de toutes parts, il était toutefois possible de reconnaître la coupe et les motifs brodés comme des galons sur les épaulettes. Le blond jura. Il s'approcha de la personne, qui resta immobile, renonçant à mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et ces deux étrangers. Il s'accroupit face à elle, ne sachant que dire. Ce fut l'adolescente qui prit l'initiative.

« V-vous… n'êtes… pas… avec… Lui… hein ? croassa-t-elle.  
- Non.  
- Ils… vous… ont… demandé… »

Elle fit une pause, essoufflée d'avoir articulé la seule phrase après des jours d'horreurs. Elle inspira longuement, rassemblant ses forces pour la finir. JunSu lui épargna cette peine… sa requête fut exprimée intérieurement si puissamment qu'elle s'était imposé dans son esprit.

« Non, personne ne nous a demandé de venir vous chercher.  
- Qui… ? »

JunSu ne répondit pas, songeant déjà au moyen de quitter les lieux rapidement et discrètement.

« Y a pas une autre issue que ce boyau dégueulasse ?  
- On peut toujours passer à l'étage supérieur, proposa ChangMin. Et voir une fois sur place. On ne sait toujours pas où conduit la porte de gauche. »

Le blond acquiesça et défit le nœud de la chaîne, libérant ainsi la jeune fille. Celle-ci tenta de nouveau une question.

« Pourquoi… ? »

JunSu l'agrippa par les bras et la hissa difficilement sur ses pieds, ses jambes étant incapables de supporter son poids.

« On ne va quand même pas vous laisser crever ici, marmonna-t-il. Même si on est tombé sur vous par hasard. »

Le hasard avait bon dos. Ils étaient bien placés pour ne jamais rien mettre sur le compte de la chance. La Providence avait décidé de les ignorer dès leur naissance, pour les laisser aux mains d'une succession de fatalités à contrer. ChangMin allait pour proposer son aide, mais JunSu le devança.

« Tiens… rends-toi un peu utile, pour changer ! »

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils, tentant vainement de ne pas s'en offusquer. Après tout, il avait l'habitude…

« C'est ça, oui… comme si participer activement à la formation et au maintien de notre première ligne de protection, ne servait à rien, grommela-t-il. »

JunSu ricana.

« Tais-toi… et contente-toi de la porter. J'ouvre la voie. »

ChangMin marmonna quelques vagues protestations et remarques sur le fait qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'avoir les mains libres pour ouvrir le chemin… tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il en avait effectivement besoin. Il finit par s'exécuter et se baisser, permettant à JunSu de hisser l'adolescente sur son dos.

« Allez, au trot ! »

###

_[Noir – Salva Nos I]_

Se frayant un chemin dans la brume glacée, deux personnes avançaient rapidement dans la neige… contournant les massifs d'arbres dépourvus de feuilles, se baissant sous des branches trop envahissantes, la marche ample et souple malgré l'épaisse couche blanche qu'ils foulaient de leurs bottes. Des environs, seules leurs respirations régulières et rapides étaient perceptibles… pas un autre froissement ou murmure n'emplissait l'air. La forêt semblait dépourvue des sons ordinairement perçus dans de tels lieux… la neige crissait à peine sous leurs semelles. Les branches ne craquaient pas lorsqu'elles les accrochaient malgré leurs précautions.

Elles rejoignirent deux autres personnes, postées près d'un amoncellement de caisses moyennes. Serrées dans leurs longs manteaux sombres, elles conversaient à voix basse… mais aucune de leurs paroles ne fut portée au-delà des arbres qui les entouraient. L'une d'elles se tourna vers les deux nouveaux arrivants.

« Vous avez trois quarts d'heure de retard, lâcha la personne sans daigner dégager sa bouche de la protection de son col. »

L'homme darda un regard lourd de reproches à une jeune femme vêtue d'un chaud blouson clair.

« Des problèmes sur la route ? s'enquit plus gentiment l'autre jeune femme. »

La première haussa les épaules et cacha son nez dans son écharpe. Son voisin l'observa furtivement du coin de l'œil avant de répondre.

« Nous ne pouvions faire la route d'une seule traite, fit-il. »

La jeune femme acquiesça silencieusement, comprenant sans doute le message caché. L'homme reprit la parole.

« Et le plan ? demanda-t-il, rude. »

La jeune personne en blouson clair grogna quelques paroles inintelligibles, fusillant l'homme du regard… puis se risqua à extirper un _global_ de l'intérieur de son vêtement. Elle le tendit, hésitante, d'abord vers l'homme, puis vers la jeune femme. Mais l'homme fut plus rapide et s'empara de l'objet.

« On dit 'merci Mademoiselle Hezhar et sa contact du Japon', lâcha la jeune femme sidérée par le manque évident d'éducation de l'homme. Et on fait attention quand on ouvre MON _global_. »

Celui-ci grogna à son tour un remerciement incompréhensible. La seconde jeune femme dissimula un irrésistible rire derrière ses gants, puis elle s'adressa au voisin de Kirsten.

« Chris, tu peux me dire pourquoi il a fallu prendre le plan du Réseau ?  
- Parce que notre Cartographe a des problèmes… et que les autres sont déjà sollicités ailleurs. Et toi, Hind ? Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ici ? »

La jeune femme leva les bras en un geste fataliste.

« Cette forêt est sourde et muette sur tous les plans. Il faut bien une Sentinelle pour surveiller les alentours. »

Chris acquiesça lentement.

« Juste par curiosité… ça fait combien de temps que tu nous as repérés ? »

Hind haussa les épaules.

« Honnêtement, je dirais… trois minutes, répondit-elle.  
- Ça va, apprécia Kirsten, on risque pas de tomber nez à nez sur…  
- Les souterrains s'étendent beaucoup trop loin. Comment comptez-vous trouver le bon niveau dans ce dédale ? coupa brusquement l'homme.  
- … un comité d'accueil, termina la jeune femme. Bon Dieu, Chris, il a été élevé dans quel trou perdu ce type ?! s'exclama-t-elle. »

L'autre femme soupira, tandis que Chris se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire en face de l'homme. Celui-ci se tourna violemment vers Kirsten.

« Ecoutez-moi bien jeune fille, siffla-t-il. Une des nôtres est enfermée quelque part sous terre, dans un lieu désormais entièrement sous le contrôle de Neïs. La situation est grave, et demande le plus grand sérieux de la part de nous tous. Alors si mon comportement vous insupporte, je ne vous retiens pas, la sortie de la forêt se trouve là-bas ! »

Kirsten ouvrit des yeux ronds, étonnée, voire épatée que l'homme put produire une tirade aussi longue et tout à fait compréhensible. Elle serra les lèvres.

« La situation ne serait pas aussi grave, cher Monsieur l'Animi, si vous n'aviez pas presque encouragé de votre côté Cassandra afin qu'elle se porte volontaire pour espionner une Triade, répliqua-t-elle. Vous faîtes quoi ici ? Nous aider pour étouffer votre affreux sentiment de culpabilité, ou trouver un moyen de parachever votre magnifique casse-pipe à Espion ? »

Si son intention première fut d'avoir le dernier mot, ses paroles firent leur œuvre… et même plus. Le regard noir de l'homme se voila un instant, blessé. Sentant la jeune femme prête à en dire plus et à causer plus de mal, Chris serra brusquement son bras, l'intimant au calme. Kirsten était allée trop loin. Gênée par la tournure que prenaient les événements, Hind se racla discrètement la gorge, cherchant un moyen de rediriger la discussion.

« S'il vous plait… on a Cassy à retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… fit-elle doucement. »

L'homme reporta son attention sur l'écran, toute assurance disparue de son regard. Kirsten se défit de la prise sur son bras avec rudesse, ne quittant pas l'homme des yeux.

« Il y a quatre niveaux, commenta-t-il en consultant le plan. Les explorer serait trop fastidieux pour une seule personne.  
- Je passerai d'abord par la Cité… je trouverai bien quelqu'un pour me donner un indice, déclara Chris.  
- Si Neïs est en bas, tu crois vraiment que nos langues pendues habituelles se délieront aussi facilement ?  
- Ce n'est pas un problème. Si ça s'avère plus compliqué que prévu, je vous appellerai. »

Kirsten haussa les sourcils.

« Oh, si c'est lui qui s'occupe de venir à la rescousse… »

Elle fronça les sourcils sous le regard menaçant de son voisin, et articula un *Quoi ?* muet. Hind jeta un œil à l'homme puis hocha la tête, tentant de glisser un encouragement dans un sourire. L'homme tendit l'appareil au premier venu et s'écarta. Kirsten songea un instant qu'elle aurait finalement dû se taire. Chose qu'elle n'admettrait jamais. Chris se tourna vers elle sans un mot, se contentant de l'observer longuement… avec quelque chose dans son regard translucide qui mit Kirsten brusquement mal à l'aise. De la déception. Kirsten avait froid, tout à coup, et mal.

Le jeune homme reporta finalement son attention sur Hind étrangement intéressée par ses manches chaudes qu'elle arrangeait, dépliait, repliait, puis lissait.

« Désolé de te laisser en pleine guerre civile, chuchota-t-il véritablement navré. »

Hind haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas qui des enfants ou de ces deux-là, surtout elle, est le pire, lança-t-elle amusée.  
- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir. »

La jeune femme se pencha et s'empara du matériel posé à ses pieds sur la neige. Elle descella les coffres et les ouvrit. La première caisse était presque vide… deux fusils, un révolver, et une quantité suffisante de munitions, tous modifiés et d'aspect ancien. Sans lever les yeux vers ses deux amis, Hind s'empara de la plus petite arme de poing puis d'une boîte et les tendit devant elle… Kirsten les réceptionna et s'appliqua à charger l'arme. L'autre jeune femme fit de même avec un des fusils et le posa sur la neige. Chris se pencha vers elle.

« Et moi ? Tu ne me donnes rien ? »

Hind se redressa, plantant son regard noisette dans le sien.

« Que non. Tu fais déjà assez dégâts sans, alors avec… non vraiment, il vaut mieux que tu t'en tiennes à la méthode ancestrale. »

Kirsten pouffa de rire, la tête baissée sur son chargeur. L'autre fusil et ses munitions furent posés à côté des caisses, avant que l'autre homme ne vienne s'en emparer.

« On va vraiment se balader avec cet armada ? s'enquit Kirsten. »

Hind haussa les épaules, préoccupée par ce qu'elle recherchait dans la foule de matériel. Puis Chris vint l'aider à extirper plusieurs objets volumineux et les poser sur la neige. Hind souffla en se massant les mains après avoir sorti le quatrième et dernier objet.

« Eh bien !! Ce n'est pas un poids plume !! »

Kirsten s'approcha prudemment d'eux et regarda par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme. Sur la neige, gisaient quatre massifs cylindres sombres possédant un système de solides crochets acérés. Leur forme rappelait vaguement d'énormes pinces crabe pour cheveux.

« Euh… c'est quoi ce machin… ?  
- Dernière trouvaille de nos ingénieurs ! annonça fièrement Hind. Le premier Portail portatif !!  
- En tout cas, pour le portatif, faudra repasser… ajouta Chris en faisant craquer ses phalanges.  
- Un… Portail ? répéta Kirsten, dubitative. »

Hind eut un lumineux sourire.

« Oui. Plus besoin de prendre ses jambes à son cou !! C'est un modèle adapté aux environnements forestiers… on fixe les quatre pièces sur deux arbres, on met en marche l'appareil, on entre les coordonnées de la destination, et une petite brèche se forme.  
- … on croirait presque que tu présentes un produit sur une des chaînes d'achats par correspondance, fit platement remarquer le jeune homme. »

Chris retint un gémissement de douleur et se fit violence pour ne pas se baisser et frotter énergiquement son tibia endolori. Hind ne départit pas de son sourire une fraction de seconde.

« Mais… si on doit tous s'en aller… on pourra toujours nous suivre…  
- Non, tout est prévu justement. Le passage reste ouvert même si on décroche ces pièces. Ça ne se ferme que lorsque la dernière pièce disparaît à travers le passage. Ce qui nous laisse beaucoup de temps. »

Kirsten écarquilla les yeux. Sur ce coup-ci, les ingénieurs avaient créé une merveille… certes, peu aisée à transporter, mais une merveille tout de même.

« Le temps où l'on devait repérer une brèche tout en fuyant, est ré-vo-lu !! renchérit Hind. »

Chris et Kirsten s'entreregardèrent brièvement, perplexes et quelque peu effrayés du comportement de leur amie commune, avant que l'un d'eux ne laisse échapper un gloussement, entraînant aussitôt l'autre, mettant de côté l'espace de quelques secondes, le froid qui s'était installé plus tôt.

« Je sais pas ce que vous lui avez mis dans son petit-déjeuner, mais ça a l'air vachement efficace, lança Kirsten. »

Elle secoua lentement la tête, désespérée.

« Le temps presse, lança une voix qu'elle avait cru pouvoir oublier. »

Kirsten serra les dents, si fort qu'elle crut les entendre grincer.

« Rabat-joie… ça doit pas être joyeux votre vie, tous les jours. »

Hind vit clairement l'homme faire un geste, prêt à en découdre une bonne fois pour toute, mais elle le devança.

« C'est vrai, il faut s'activer… nous n'avons pas été très sérieux ces dernières minutes. »

Kirsten se renfrogna. Soupirant, elle s'assit sur un des coffres, ignorant le regard réprobateur du jeune homme qu'elle devina sans même le voir. Sans savoir comment, la jeune femme se sentit brusquement misérable et minable. Chris avait déjà fort à faire avec son angoisse, sa colère et ses craintes pour s'énerver de son comportement. Elle aurait vraiment dû se taire… comme toujours.

Sans un mot de plus à son intention, le jeune homme les quitta pour la Cité.

###

Rejoindre les rues étroites de la Cité Médiévale se fit sans heurt, Chris se retrouva bien vite dans une petite place désertée et couverte d'une épaisse couche de neige. Bien que les lieux fussent calmes, l'air tremblait encore d'une agitation fébrile qui semblait s'être enfoncée dans le sol pour rejoindre les sous-sols et y éclater. Chris dépassa sans le voir le puits central écroulé et qui avait donné son nom à la place. Il s'engagea dans une des nombreuses ruelles qui y débouchaient. Pas une créature ne fit son apparition, aucun bruit ne retentit dans les ruelles. Toute l'activité était concentrée sous le sol, et la surface était déserte. Chris ne trouva qu'une raison valable à ce phénomène inédit dans la Cité. Il se passait quelque chose de suffisamment important pour retenir l'attention de tous ceux qui peuplaient la Cité.

Mais quoi ? Il n'était pas encore entré, il ne s'était pas non plus montré… et s'il ne connaissait pas l'aversion que le reste du Culte avait pour l'ancienne Cité, il croirait qu'on l'avait devancé. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence que le Culte n'était plus la seule préoccupation des démons de base. Cela ne l'aurait guère dérangé si cette agitation ne l'empêchait pas de s'infiltrer et de retrouver leur _collègue_. Il ne trouverait aucune créature capable de lui donner quelques indications utiles sans alerter ses camarades. Et, lancés comme ils l'étaient, Chris ne pourrait plus compter sur leur temps de réaction pour s'en tirer vivant.

Il n'y avait donc rien à faire, hormis attendre et tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais l'attente ne pourrait qu'être fatale à l'unique survivante du Manoir. Chris faisait une nouvelle fois face à l'un de ces nombreux dilemmes qui semaient sa vie maudite. Attendre et risquer la vie de l'adolescente ? Ou foncer et risquer leur vie à tous les deux ? Neïs était forcément pour quelque chose dans ce gigantesque branle-bas de combat, il en mettrait sa tête à couper.

Bien loin de plonger dans la paranoïa la plus complète, Chris voyait les agissements de Neïs dans n'importe quel évènement plus ou moins important qui survenait tous les jours. L'attaque de la rame, par exemple, soit disant revendiquée par les Anti-Coloniaux, cachait sûrement l'ombre de cette Puissance Dirigeante ou d'un de ses Officiers. Neïs ne donnait aucun répit à la Terre ni à ses colonies, et personne n'avait encore compris de quoi il était réellement capable. Avoir été contraint de s'enfermer dans une enveloppe charnelle n'avait en rien diminué sa puissance, ni sa folie meurtrière, encore moins étouffé le fin stratège qu'il était. Prisonnier d'un corps humain – bien qu'amélioré par ses soins – il cernait à présent les limites que le Culte s'efforçait de dissimuler à ses ennemis. Il n'était qu'un rassemblement d'humains évolués, mais toujours aussi mortels et vulnérables que le reste de l'Humanité insouciante

Peu de semi mortels, encore moins d'immortels, prêtaient main forte au Culte. Leur aide et leur présence suffisaient à lui renvoyer et accentuer son sentiment de faiblesse. Et ceux-là se trouvaient face à deux solutions : se taire ou haïr. Malheureusement, beaucoup trop choisissaient de haïr aveuglément. Derrière cette illusion d'organisation et de volonté, se cachaient tout le mépris, la haine et l'envie réservés aux aides de camps. La seule solution à tous ses problèmes était de ne rester que de simples Affiliés. Chris avait cessé d'évaluer les effectifs de son _anti-fan-club_ après sa vingtième année. Il s'était d'abord fait une raison avant de trouver d'autres préoccupations bien plus importantes. Seulement le doux et profond intérêt que Neïs avait pour lui, n'avait fait qu'accentuer murmures et rumeurs. Si lui-même pouvait apprendre ce qu'il était réellement ! Neïs le savait, mais n'avait jamais cru bon de le lui dire. Quand bien même il le lui aurait dit… ses paroles n'étaient que mensonges, tromperies et complots. A quoi bon.

« Tu aurais pu choisir un autre passage, grogna mollement une voix. »

Chris cessa brusquement marche et divagation, et s'aplatit contre le mur le plus proche. Il se trouvait à quelques mètres d'un croisement. La voix venait de l'autre ruelle, toute proche. C'était une voix masculine, plutôt jeune… un peu molle et pâteuse. A l'évidence, il ne se sentait pas bien…

« J'en ai la tête qui tourne encore, ajouta-t-il.  
- Plains-toi à un autre, répliqua une voix tout aussi jeune et masculine. Je n'y suis pour rien, je n'ai pas créé ces passages. »

Une voix nerveuse qui semblait avoir l'habitude d'offrir quelque réponse cinglante et railleuse.

« Et tu t'attendais à quoi, franchement ? On était chez Neïs ! Il n'y a pas de gentils couloirs secrets, tous beaux, tous propres, poursuivit-il. »

Neïs. Instinctivement, le jeune homme porta la main à la garde de son arme fixé à son dos. Quelle coïncidence de trouver deux personnes sortant de son repaire, alors qu'il s'apprêtait lui-même à s'y infiltrer. Des démons, ni plus ni moins… d'autres sous-fifres de plus.

Quant à la raison pour laquelle ces deux-là étaient dehors, alors que les souterrains vivaient une débâcle générale… la désertion était exclue, et ne se soldait que par la mort. Chris vit leurs ombres se profiler sur la neige et s'approcher peu à peu. Silencieusement, il recula sous l'ombre d'une porte au bois gonflé, et se cacha dans le cadre de celle-ci. Il les vit apparaître au croisement, au bout de l'allée, en pleine lumière.

Ils étaient trois finalement. Les deux dont il avait entendu la voix, et une troisième personne visiblement inconsciente, portée par l'un d'eux. Trois secondes plus tard, ils disparurent, poursuivant leur route, laissant le sabreur troublé et plus que perplexe. Rien ne correspondait, ni de près ni de loin, aux comportements typiques ou possibles de toutes ces créatures résidant en ces lieux. Pourquoi être dehors, au calme, alors que tous se rassemblaient plus bas ? Pourquoi emprunter des couloirs secrets, et non les issues courantes ? Pourquoi s'occuper d'une personne sans connaissance et donc incapable de se défendre… un poids, une gêne inacceptable pour tous ces démons. Pourquoi le transporter de la sorte avec tant de… civilité ?

Ce qui sonnerait pourtant évident à n'importe qui, était beaucoup trop improbable en de telles circonstances. Qui serait assez fou pour entrer dans la Cité et ses sous-sols, et qui ne serait pas au service de Neïs ? Hormis lui et quelques autres membres d'Abhra, venus porter secours à l'un des leurs, détenu quelque part sous ses pieds. Était-ce le cas pour ces deux personnes ?

Chris voulut une certitude dans cette masse informe de questions… une et une seule. Il quitta sa cachette improvisée depuis longtemps inutile, et rejoignit le croisement. Il inspira profondément puis se pencha dans la ruelle. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup avancé, marchant lentement.

« Je ne vais pas te dire que c'était une mauvaise idée de l'avoir sortie de là-bas, mais… qu'est-ce qu'on fera d'elle une fois dehors ? s'enquit le porteur.  
- On verra bien… si elle est du Culte, je suppose que ses pairs font tout pour la retrouver. »

Son cœur manqua un battement… et lorsqu'il se remit à battre, le jeune homme le sentit tout contre ses tympans.

Impossible.

On se moquait de lui… il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un piège, un mise en scène montée de toutes pièces. Les chances de la récupérer dans ce dédale étaient si minces, presque inexistantes… et il la retrouvait à l'extérieur ?

S'il choisissait de croire qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de leur Espionne, il refusait cependant de croire que cela se ferait aussi simplement. Et s'il attendait trop longtemps, à peser le pour et le contre, l'impossible et le probable, même s'ils marchaient lentement, Chris les perdrait bientôt de vue. Une seule solution s'offrait à lui, et réglerait bien des questions en une seule fois.

###

JunSu s'arrêta, forcé par le mur qui lui faisait face. Un cul-de-sac. ChangMin soupira lourdement.

« Je t'avais dit de prendre à gauche.  
- Oh, ça va ! On peut se tromper ! râla le blond en rebroussant chemin. »

L'autre jeune homme ajusta sa prise sur l'adolescente qu'il portait.

« Ça fait juste le troisième cul-de-sac, JunSu, ajouta-t-il. »

Le blond lui jeta un regard noir alors qu'il le dépassait. ChangMin lui emboîta le pas, prenant soin de mettre un peu de distance entre eux. Il le sentait tendu, irritable et extrêmement nerveux. Ses répliques cinglantes ne le dérangeaient pas le moins du monde – l'habitude aidant. Ce qui le gênait, était ce qui régnait autour du jeune homme. Une pression qui pesait lourd pour qui se tenait trop près de lui. Et ceci, il avait un certain mal à le supporter sans devenir à son tour aussi irritable que lui.

Sa tension, son angoisse, comme pouvaient l'être son rire et sa bonne humeur, étaient incroyablement communicatrices. Pour l'heure, un seul énervé suffisait pour trois, songea ChangMin.

« A gauche JunSu, à gauche, répéta-t-il voyant que le blond prenait une mauvaise direction. »

JunSu grogna d'agacement tout en reprenant le bon chemin. ChangMin tenta de se focaliser sur le seul bon côté des choses. Celui qui oserait s'en prendre à eux, aurait de grandes chances de se voir aussitôt réduire en cendres. Au propre comme au figuré… mais surtout au sens propre du terme.

JunSu serra les poings entre eux, incapable de retrouver un semblant de calme en dehors de ces souterrains qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur depuis la matinée. YooChun aurait dû insister un peu plus pour cartographier la Cité elle-même et ne pas se contenter du sous-sol. Quelque chose n'allait, il le savait… un sentiment bien plus fort que lui et qui le submergeait. Il était clairement conscient de ce qui tenait ChangMin éloigné de lui. D'un côté cela le rassurait de le savoir loin de toute cette tension… et l'angoisse de ne pas comprendre pourquoi ni comment, et d'être le seul à la ressentir ainsi. Il avait envie de frapper du poing les murs qui les entouraient. Un exutoire, quelque chose, n'importe quoi, du moment qu'il expulsait ce qui brûlait en lui et le retournait.

Il n'y avait personne à part eux, mais il se jura de sauter sur la première âme stupide qui se présenterait à eux et dont il trouverait les intentions un peu trop hostiles à son goût… et de surtout profiter de la situation pour évacuer un peu le trop plein de sentiments. Sur cette pensée, il inspira profondément, tentant d'enfouir son stress – à défaut de le calmer – puis il ralentit, se laissant rattraper par ChangMin.

Il était peut-être temps de songer à ce qu'ils allaient faire une fois hors des murs de la Cité. Le plus logique était de rejoindre les trois autres jeunes hommes, et de trouver un lieu sûr où ils pourraient décider de la marche à suivre concernant la jeune membre du Culte. Pour tout dire, il était assez curieux de savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour la récupérer. De ce qu'il savait à leur sujet, il se doutait bien qu'aucun membre n'accepterait d'en abandonner un autre. Mais iraient-ils jusqu'à faire confiance à cinq étrangers qui, logiquement, n'avaient rien à faire dans le pire repaire de démons de la région…? A moins d'expliquer en détails les raisons de leur présence en ces lieux – ce qui était formellement exclus – ils auraient beaucoup de mal à être crûs. Le Culte d'Abhra était méfiant, sceptique, voire paranoïaque… et devait en partie sa survie à ce comportement excessif.

ChangMin vit le jeune homme ralentir, imperceptiblement moins tendu. L'air semblait moins lourd mais toujours aussi électrique.

Il ne put faire un pas de plus, qu'un froid mordant, dur, métallique se posa le plus simplement du monde tout contre sa gorge. Sans violence. Il se figea de stupeur. N'osant esquisser le moindre geste, il suivit du regard le tranchant luisant de la lame étroite et légèrement courbe, remonta jusqu'à la garde, puis de la garde jusqu'à son propriétaire. Il ouvrit la bouche sans parvenir à émettre le moindre son, alors qu'il peinait à croire ce que ses yeux voyaient.

Quelque chose de brûlant les aveugla, explosant à quelques centimètres de leurs visages. Tout à sa promesse, JunSu réagit, à peine retourné, et se préparait à réitérer son attaque, la première ayant échouée. Celle-ci s'était écrasée contre un mur invisible que l'inconnu avait dressé par pure précaution. Cependant, l'assurance farouche et le sourire de défi s'estompèrent aussitôt qu'il détailla l'étranger, rejoignant ChangMin dans son immobilisme stupéfait.

Bien loin de se douter de la véritable nature du trouble qu'il provoquait – hormis le fait de les avoir pris par surprise – Chris recentra son attention sur celui qu'il tenait en respect du plat de sa lame. S'il avait bien compris qu'aucune de leurs intentions n'était hostile, il ne pouvait cependant prendre le risque de baisser sa garde. Si l'on apprenait ce qu'il faisait en ce moment même, à découvert, dans une ruelle d'un lieu plus que peu recommandable…

« Posez-la à terre contre ce mur, en douceur… et éloignez-vous, ordonna-t-il. »

Le regard rivé sur le fil de l'arme, ChangMin acquiesça lentement du chef, et s'exécuta docilement tandis que la lame s'écartait de sa gorge, mais toujours menaçante.

« D'accord… vous êtes qui ? s'enquit nerveusement JunSu. »

Chris ricana brièvement.

« Pour l'instant, je ne pense pas que vous soyez en mesure de me réclamer la plus infime information. Je vous retourne la question. »

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un long regard, puis le blond secoua négativement la tête.

« Alors ? pressa Chris. Vous êtes… ?  
- De passage, éluda ChangMin suivant le conseil muet du plus âgé qu'il ne quittait plus du regard.  
- Encore heureux pour vous.  
- Et pas seulement deux, ajouta JunSu avec défi.  
- C'est une bonne chose, concéda le sabreur pas le moins du monde inquiété par la menace sous-entendue. Surtout par les temps qui courent… »

Chris mit fin à ce petit jeu de menaces et quelques pas vers la jeune fille, non sans les surveiller du coin de l'œil. Rapidement, il chercha son pouls qu'il trouva au prix de longues secondes de patience, horriblement faible… mais bien là. Du dos de la main, il effleura son front, puis ses tempes… et accrocha une volonté ferme, mais qui s'effilochait malgré elle. Chris tenta de faire abstraction de l'état désastreux dans lequel était l'adolescente. En vain. A peine eut-il posé le regard sur les nombreuses plaies et ecchymoses couvrant son corps, qu'il eut une idée très précise de qu'elle avait enduré. Cette vision commençait à lui extirper des souvenirs qu'il avait eu tant de mal à étouffer.

JunSu se surpris à fixer sans comprendre les motifs brodés sur les épaulettes du long manteau de l'homme. D'un léger coup sur le bras de ChangMin qu'il avait rejoint, il attira son attention.

« … Abhra… chuchota-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour partager sa découverte.  
- Quoi ?  
- … tu parles d'une chance… ! »

###

A l'extérieur. Oui… enfin, dehors !! Malgré cette satisfaction d'être à l'extérieur, au-delà des murs de la bâtisse, ils ne parvenaient à se sentir libres, sereins. D'un moment à l'autre, leurs poursuivants pouvaient surgir derrière eux. Le grand inconvénient de ces passages secrets. Alors ils courraient, sans oser ralentir la cadence, leurs pieds s'enfonçant dans l'épaisse couche de neige des lieux creusés de ruelles sinueuses.

YooChun glissa sur le pavage grossier, dérapant à un tournant, alors qu'il tentait de suivre YunHo dans ses brusques changements de direction, et qui, à la dernière seconde, prenait soudain à droite ou à gauche. Le jeune homme prit appui sur le mur le plus proche et grimaça en sentant la paume de sa main qui parut partir en lambeaux contre la roche dure et brisée. YunHo courrait toujours, paraissant oublier complètement la présence de YooChun. Ce dernier ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Comment y parvenir ? Il se concentrait plutôt sur la forme sombre qu'était YunHo, qui se détachait du décor immaculé, tentant de ne pas le lâcher une seule fois du regard.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps ils avaient couru, sillonnant entre les murs et traversant les places. Il vit seulement YunHo s'arrêter brusquement à un croisement. YooChun le rejoignit rapidement. Quatre personnes leur tournaient le dos quelques mètres plus loin… et ce fut avec soulagement qu'ils en reconnurent deux. YunHo héla l'un d'eux qui se retourna dans un sursaut. JunSu accourut aussitôt vers eux, tandis que ChangMin portait une main fébrile contre son cœur.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit YooChun sans laisser le temps au blond de s'énerver après eux.  
- Un truc bizarre… si j'étais paranoïaque, je jurerais qu'il s'agit d'un complot ou une d'une vaste plaisanterie d'un goût plus que douteux. Si j'étais extrêmement naïf et un peu idiot sur les bords, je dirais que le hasard a encore plus d'humour, énuméra nerveusement JunSu.  
- Et si tu n'étais rien de ça, tu dirais quoi ?  
- Rien. C'est complètement dingue !  
- De quoi tu… »

YunHo ne put jamais finir sa phrase. Il suivit la direction que pointa JunSu… vers les deux personnes restantes. Aidé de ChangMin, un homme relevait avec précaution une jeune personne dans un état tellement critique, que YunHo crut sur le moment que celle-ci n'appartenait plus au monde des vivants. Et lorsque l'homme se retourna, son sang sembla se figer dans ses veines. Il entendit clairement YooChun hoqueter de surprise. _… dieux_… si JaeJoong le voyait…

« An~… c'est impossible, murmura-t-il.  
- On dirait lui, n'est-ce pas ? approuva JunSu. Trait pour trait. Mais ce n'est pas lui. Tous les deux appartiennent au Culte… »

JunSu lui exposa succinctement la situation, narrant tout ce qui s'était produit depuis leur séparation. Le récit touchant à sa fin, il insista sur le fait qu'ils n'avaient donné qu'une vague information sur la raison de leur présence, mais que cela suffit à calmer la méfiance du jeune homme.

« On a un peu l'air suspect… surtout nous deux, puisqu'on a trouvé leur Espion, du premier coup, et sans émeute. »

YooChun grimaça au terme employé. Certains avaient de la chance… d'autres moins.

« A propos d'émeutes… commença-t-il.  
- Où est passé JaeJoong ? s'enquit soudain JunSu. »

Le jeune homme regardait autour d'eux, cherchant leur aîné sans le trouver. Face au silence crispé qui suivit sa question, il fronça les sourcils. Et quelque part au fond de lui, son angoisse s'accrut brusquement.

« Il n'est quand même pas encore là-dedans ! s'exclama-t-il en pointa le sol.  
- On ne sait pas, soupira YunHo. Espérons que non… vu la cohue qui nous suivait en bas…  
- C'était vous ? coupa Chris. »

YunHo frissonna malgré lui. Sa voix… c'était incroyable à quel point elle _lui_ était semblable. Il aurait beaucoup de mal à s'y faire. YooChun eut un rictus en guise d'acquiescement.

« 'Faut vraiment qu'on se casse d'ici, marmonna le sabreur. Ils ne vont pas rester sagement dans les sous-sols.  
- Bonne idée ! siffla YunHo, quelque peu vexé et concerné par la menace qui grondait littéralement sous leurs pieds. Et je suppose que vous avez une solution !  
- Vous, non, apparemment, rétorqua Chris. Vous comptiez sortir comment de la Cité ? En vous éclipsant, peut-être ? »

L'aîné pinça les lèvres, manquant de répliquer qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, puisque c'était ainsi qu'ils avaient pu rejoindre la Cité. Seulement, cette pensée lui rappela que JaeJoong manquait toujours à l'appel, et que sans lui, ils étaient bel et bien bloqués. S'ils pouvaient sortir, ils n'iraient pas loin. Certainement pas dans cette forêt. Ils se perdraient chacun de leur côté. Et séparés…

« Il y a d'autres membres du Culte à l'extérieur des murailles, avec un moyen très efficace de s'éloigner d'ici rapidement et en toute sécurité, reprit Chris.  
- On ne peut pas partir sans JaeJoong, intervint ChangMin.  
- Mais on ne sait pas où il est ! s'exclama YooChun.  
- Dépêchez-vous, ils commencent déjà à sortir… prévint le bretteur. Et j'ai une personne qui nécessite des soins urgents. Alors décidez-vous maintenant, ou je vous laisse ici !  
- Tu as eu le temps d'essayer de le localiser ? insista JunSu ignorant Chris.  
- Mais oui, JunSu, mais oui ! Entre deux couloirs dans le noir total, avec une armée collée aux basques !  
- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Je te demande, c'est tout !!  
- TAISEZ-VOUS TOUS LES DEUX !! rugit YunHo, exaspéré. »

Au cri autoritaire de l'aîné, tous se turent immédiatement et n'osèrent plus une seule parole. YunHo se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage, puis fixa tour à tour ses trois compagnons.

« On s'en va d'ici, déclara-t-il. »

Voyant qu'ils étaient sur le point de protester, YunHo poursuivit, les empêchant de poursuivre. Ils allaient le détester, tous les trois, jusqu'à ce que JaeJoong revienne compléter le groupe.

« Même… même sans JaeJoong, trancha-t-il. Il y a une ville en bas, il aura un endroit où nous attendre, voire se cacher si ça tourne mal pour lui. Dès qu'on saura où il est, et qu'on pourra revenir sans créer ce genre d'animation, on le récupérera. »

Il y eut un long silence. Un silence outré… semblable à ceux auxquels JaeJoong se heurtait d'ordinaire quand il devait imposer sa décision. Avec le temps, cette réaction ne devait plus atteindre l'aîné.

« Je ne vous demande pas votre avis. C'est un ordre, un point c'est tout. »

Si l'aîné parvenait à mettre au pas ses quatre frères sans qu'il n'y ait de vives protestations en retour, avec fermeté et sans hausser le ton (sauf en cas de graves disputes), YunHo se sentait obligé d'user d'une autorité à la limite du militaire pour que les autres en fissent de même. Heureusement pour tous, rares étaient les occasions où il devait remplacer JaeJoong.

Oh oui, ils allaient le détester d'avoir pris cette décision.

###

Depuis le départ du sabreur, Kirsten n'avait quitté le coffre qui lui servait de siège que pour aller aider Hind et l'autre membre installer l'équipement nécessaire à la formation du portail. Et depuis l'appel de Chris, elle ne cessait de fixer alternativement son global et l'endroit où avait disparu leur ami.

« Toujours rien ? s'enquit sombrement Hind. »

Kirsten secoua la tête et tendit son global refermé en preuve. Chris devait leur donner le signal d'ouverture, ni trop tôt, ni trop tard. Et pour l'heure, son appareil restait obstinément muet et ne semblait pas prêt de s'affoler dans un concert de diodes clignotantes et de bips surexcités. Elle commençait sérieusement à se demander si les personnes qu'elle avait entendues de l'autre côté de la communication, n'avaient pas causé quelques problèmes au jeune homme. Mais cela ne lui semblait pas tenir la route. Et ces voix… malgré les grésillements elle était certaine de les avoir entendues quelque part et ce, récemment. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'en souvenir.

L'appareil qu'elle tenait avec lassitude, s'activa sans crier gare. Kirsten manqua de le lâcher sous le coup de la surprise. Sans qu'un mot ne fût échangé, Hind se précipita sur la machine et s'affaira à la mettre sous tension puis l'activer définitivement. Un bruit de déchirure résonna brièvement autour d'eux, sans se propager dans l'air qui sembla se distordre dans l'espace encadré par les pièces de la machine. Comme un diaphragme, l'air s'enroula, se tordit, puis craqua à nouveau, laissant filtrer une vive lumière par les fissures formées. La lumière explosa finalement, imprimant sa puissance sur les rétines restées sans protection. L'air se stabilisa, et la brèche ainsi formée laissa entrevoir un espace clos, une pièce, de l'autre côté du passage. A trois, ils se remirent au travail, et détachèrent une à une chacune des pièces du système. Alors qu'ils les posaient sur la neige, Hind en désigna une.

« On laisse celle-là pour la fin, haleta-t-elle. Les autres, on les fait passer maintenant. »

Sans perdre de temps, ils se penchèrent de nouveau sur les pièces. Les bras engourdis, les muscles tremblants de l'effort subi et celui qui les attendait, ils soulevèrent difficilement une à une les trois pièces et les engouffrèrent dans la brèche. Kirsten s'effondra sur la neige, assise, et décida de ne plus bouger.

« Portatif, portatif… c'est clair qu'ils ne l'ont pas porté eux-mêmes, leur appareil ! gémit-elle, en se massant le dos et les bras.  
- Je ne sens plus mes doigts, renchérit la Sentinelle.  
- Je compte bien leur donner mon avis à vos ingénieurs ! Pourquoi y a pas de Bureau de Réclamations ?  
- Pour éviter que des langues pendues comme vous ne les importunent à la moindre occasion, répliqua l'homme.  
- … »

Kirsten prit une profonde inspiration, se faisant violence pour ne pas envenimer la situation. Il ne serait pas dit qu'elle ne faisait rien contre. L'homme se permit un sourire mesquin et victorieux à son intention, ayant enfin eut le dernier mot dans ce jeu clairement puéril et ridicule. Il ne serait pas dit qu'une simple gamine aurait raison de lui. La jeune femme se releva et épousseta ses vêtements sans un mot, se jurant de lui faire regretter ses paroles un moment ou un autre.

« Ils arrivent ! annonça Hind. »

Ils se tournèrent vers la direction dans laquelle elle semblait regarder. Tout juste perceptibles parmi les ombres fantomatiques et déchiquetées de la végétation plongée dans la brume persistante, des silhouettes évoluaient rapidement vers eux. Elles finirent par être suffisamment proches d'eux. La première personne qu'ils aperçurent, en tête, ne fut pas du tout celle à laquelle ils s'attendaient. Ni les deux autres qui suivaient. Chris arriva seulement en quatrième position. Quelqu'un d'autre fermait leur course. Arrivés à leur hauteur, ils s'arrêtèrent, hors d'haleine.

Kirsten ne fit pas attention à son ami qui la dépassa, l'adolescente inconsciente sur son dos. Elle fixait, incrédule, les quatre personnes l'accompagnant. Elle les reconnaissait… elle en mettrait sa main au feu. Les rames. Le tunnel. L'explosion. Le couloir de service. Malgré le brouillard épais et le bourdonnement incessant provoqués par l'emballement de son empathie, et qui l'avaient accompagnée… malgré cela, elle se souvenait d'eux. Loin d'être parfaits, ses souvenirs se résumaient à de simples et vagues traits, parfois des jeux d'ombres et de lumières, ainsi que quelques impressions. Mais il lui aurait suffi de les revoir pour clarifier les défaits et s'en souvenir aussitôt.

Seulement… n'en manquait-il pas un parmi eux ?

« Je passe en premier, déclara Chris. Je l'emmène directement à l'Infirmerie.  
- Comment elle va ? s'enquit-elle prudemment.  
- Mal. »

La jeune femme ne savait pas si sa réponse sèche était due à son angoisse, ou à la mauvaise humeur qu'il dirigeait contre elle… peut-être bien les deux combinées. Sans un mot de plus, il s'engouffra dans le portail et disparut, avalé par les méandres de la Brèche. L'autre homme le suivit aussitôt, peu désireux de rester plus longtemps près d'une personne avec qui une guerre ouverte et sans merci s'était déclarée.

« Il est super sympa, l'Animi ! maugréa Kirsten. Et galant à souhait… »

Elle pointa du doigt la dernière pièce, échouée dans la neige.

« Et ce sont bien sûr les dames qui doivent se briser le dos à soulever cette horreur…  
- Tu y es un peu pour quelque chose, répliqua Hind sur un ton peiné avant d'ajouter à mi-voix. Si tu pouvais apprendre à te taire…  
- Hein ? Mais je lui aurais été immensément reconnaissante de nous aider ! Je ne… »

Un raclement de gorge l'interrompit, attirant l'attention sur les quatre jeunes hommes.

« Votre ami ne vous a peut-être pas précisé un point important, commença l'un d'eux, mais…  
- Ils sont là !  
- … nous sommes poursuivis, termina-t-il avec un sourire désolé. »

Restés un peu en retard, JunSu et ChangMin venaient d'apercevoir un nombre incalculable et inquiétant d'ombres de toutes sortes. Le brouillard augmentait l'impression d'être menacé de toutes parts. Elles étaient partout. Tout autour… les encerclant inexorablement.

« Oh **** ! laissa-t-on échapper.  
- Mais que leur avez-vous fait pour qu'ils sortent tous ? s'étrangla Hind.  
- S'il vous plait, les questions pour plus tard, pressa YunHo. On nous a proposé d'emprunter cette issue avec vous. »

Les deux jeunes femmes s'entreregardèrent… des inconnus dans un des bâtiments du Culte ? Hind haussa les épaules. Après tout, si telle était la décision de Chris… Kirsten se dirigeait déjà vers le portail.

« D'accord. Il me faut juste quelqu'un qui traversera en dernier avec cette pièce. Hey, mais K-… »

Hind ne put poursuivre sa phrase, l'Affiliée passa la brèche à son tour. La surface d'un tronc explosa derrière YooChun, expulsant de longs morceaux d'écorces brûlés. Le jeune homme sentait encore sur sa joue, la chaleur cuisante du tir qui venait de l'effleurer. YunHo l'attrapa par le tissu de sa veste et le tira vers lui, alors que d'autres tirs suivaient.

« Ils vous en veulent à mort, constata platement la dernière jeune femme.  
- Pourtant, on n'a presque rien fait…  
- Non, juste fait sortir un prisonnier…  
- Il n'y avait déjà plus personne quand on l'a trouvée, ajouta ChangMin. »

Ce dernier vit un point aveuglant, rouge orangé, fuser droit vers lui. Instinctivement, il s'en détourna, les bras relevés près de sa tête en geste vain de protection. Le projectile explosa sans le toucher, percutant un mur invisible, semblable à une coquille incomplète.

« C'était moins une, souffle JunSu qui avait vu la menace au dernier moment.  
- Pourquoi ça ne marche que dans des situations pareilles ? pesta le cadet tremblant légèrement.  
- Soit heureux que ça marche tout court…  
- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour soulever ça, lança Hind. »

La décision était toute faite. YunHo désigna JunSu sur un ton qui se voulut sans réplique. Le blond maugréa, sans refuser néanmoins. Si l'objet semblait aussi lourd et impossible à soulever par la seule force des bras, il était tout désigné pour le faire.

« Oui, pour une fois, rends-toi utile, JunSu, renchérit ChangMin. »

Le cadet n'avait pas oublié leur séjour dans les galeries. A cet instant, il lui fit le plus éclatant, le plus innocent sourire dont il était capable. JunSu n'eut pas le temps de lui renvoyer une réplique cinglante, qu'un autre projectile les frôla. Sentant que l'échange houleux reprendrait une fois que l'un des deux aurait retrouvé ses esprits – cette guerre n'aurait aucune fin – YunHo poussa fermement ChangMin vers l'unique issue possible.

« Eh ! Mais les tirs, je dois…  
- On se débrouillera, coupa l'aîné. Sois gentil et suis YooChun.  
- Je ne suis plus… »

Les protestations du jeune homme furent perdues corps et bien pour le reste de l'humanité, lorsqu'il fut poussé à la suite de YooChun dans l'espace béant du portail. Quand YunHo se retourna vers les deux personnes restantes, JunSu s'attelait déjà à soulever la lourde pièce métallique à sa manière. Les paumes tournées vers le ciel, au niveau de la taille, il les remontait lentement vers le haut. La pièce s'agita brièvement, trembla, basculant d'un côté à un autre comme hésitante. Enfin elle se souleva. La différence fut d'abord infime. L'espace entre le sol et l'objet était à peine visible, tant la couche de neige était épaisse. Mais il y avait indéniablement mouvement. Lorsqu'elle quitta la couche neigeuse, bien au-dessus du sol, JunSu se détendit sensiblement, bien que ses traits crispés trahissaient une intense concentration.

YunHo se rappela de la présence d'ennemis autour d'eux. Étrangement aucun tir ne les atteignait, comme détourné de leur course initiale, décrivant de large courbe avant de fuser dans la forêt. YunHo sourit. Tout de même, il ne pensait à ce phénomène en assurant qu'ils se débrouilleraient.

« Vous pouvez y aller, ça semble bien parti, déclara la jeune femme le regard rivé sur la pièce et lévitation.  
- D'accord… 'Su, tu t'en sors ? »

JunSu ne lui donna aucune réponse, entièrement à sa tâche. Faire léviter des objets ne lui posait aucun problème… du moins quand l'objet en question n'avait pas une masse équivalente à celle d'un bloc de granit. Il lui fallait beaucoup d'attention, de concentration… et lui était de nature facilement distraite. Et à sa grande surprise, toute l'angoisse accumulée ces dernières heures lui fournissait une source d'énergie incroyable. Le jeune homme avait presque oublié les bienfaits d'une intense concentration.

« Parfait, souffla Hind. Vous pouvez vous déplacer avec jusqu'au passage ? »

JunSu s'exécuta, se dirigeant lentement mais sûrement vers le portail, puis se posta devant.

« La pièce doit être la dernière à passer, cela refermera immédiatement la brèche. Gardez-la loin de vous, la sortie risque d'être mouvementée. Ce serait vraiment très moche qu'elle vous retombe dessus. »

Le jeune homme la fixa un instant, s'imaginant ce qui pourrait arriver si cet objet tombait sur lui… la tête… les jambes… JunSu reporta aussitôt son attention dessus, se refusant à se créer de toute pièce un horrible scénario catastrophe. La tenir loin de lui et la faire passer après lui. Cela devait être dans ses cordes, songea-t-il presque amusé. Distraitement, il l'entendit compter brièvement à rebours. Et sans plus d'hésitation, il se laissa tomber dans le passage.

Les uns après les autres, à peine y passaient-ils un bras, une jambe, la tête… qu'ils se sentaient littéralement aspirés dans le vide. Un néant glacial, plus froid encore que l'atmosphère polaire qu'ils venaient de quitter précipitamment.

Instinctivement, YunHo s'était mis en apnée, et ne comptait pas tenter une seule fois de reprendre sa respiration tant qu'il ne quitterait pas cet endroit. Il semblait faire assez froid pour geler ses poumons si l'air s'y engouffrait. Il se risqua cependant à ouvrir les yeux.

Un vide sans couleur ni lumière, sans odeur ni saveur. Aussi ne vit-il personne à ses côtés. Un horrible sentiment de solitude l'étreignit brusquement, l'angoissa se coinça dans sa gorge. Seul. Seul dans le Néant. Les terreurs nocturnes que pouvaient avoir les enfants, isolés dans le noir avec pour seule compagnie leur imagination sans limites, n'étaient en rien comparables à ce que ce Vide lui inspirait. De loin, il préférait se sentir oppressé par une foule fiévreuse et compacte. Au moins y avait-il de la Vie. Dans le Néant, il n'y avait rien. Quelle preuve avait-il que lui-même était bien vivant ?

Cette pensée tout juste formulée, il fut éjecté du passage. Sans transition, il s'écrasa lourdement sur un sol recouvert d'un épais tapis dont les longs poils de laine lui chatouillèrent le nez. Sa respiration reprit son cours, normalement, sans le moindre essoufflement. Que savait combien de temps s'était écoulé entre les deux issues ? YunHo ouvrit les yeux et découvrit une salle d'étude meublée essentiellement d'étagères remplies de livres, et habillée de teintes chaudes et reposantes au regard. Il faisait bon, chaud et sec.

Il vit deux bottes ferrées se poster devant lui. La personne s'accroupit et lui tendit une main. Il s'agissait de l'autre membre du Culte, parti parmi les premiers. YunHo attrapa la main tendue et se remit sur pieds.

« Où sont les autres ? s'enquit-il. »

YunHo s'étonnait de ne voir personne hormis eux deux.

« Jonas est directement allé à l'Infirmerie. Je suis arrivé juste après, puis vous.  
- Mais trois ont traversé avant moi.  
- L'ordre ne compte pas. Le passage restitue les individus aléatoirement, sauf le premier et le dernier. A ce propos… en voila un. »

La brèche, qui renvoyait de ce côté du passage l'image d'une forêt enneigée, s'illumina de plusieurs éclairs. YunHo n'eut pas le temps deviner qui cela pouvait être, il tomba à la renverse.

« D-dé… désolé… YunHo. »

Il reconnut la voix du plus jeune d'entre eux. Effectivement, le passage expulsait les gens dans un ordre qui lui était propre.

« Merci d'avoir… amorti ma chute, reprit vaguement le cadet. Wooh… ça tourne et je ne suis pas encore debout…  
- Allez, lève-toi, tu n'es pas léger, tu sais ? »

ChangMin marmonna une excuse. Tant bien que mal, ils parvinrent à se relever.

« Ces passages sont de véritables horreurs de technologie hybride, commenta le plus jeune en vacillant et retenu de justesse par YunHo. Pourquoi t'es en forme, toi ? s'enquit-il sur un ton de reproche.  
- Je sais pas… et toi, pourquoi tu es dans cet état ? renvoya YunHo, amusé.  
- … tu m'as poussé dedans avec une grande délicatesse, accusa-t-il.  
- Sûrement oui…  
- Si vous voulez éviter une autre collision, je conseille de vous éloigner, prévint l'homme. »

Ils s'exécutèrent sans se faire prier. Kirsten fut la suivante à sortir du portail. L'élan initial la fit trébucher lorsqu'elle retrouva une surface solide sous les pieds. La jeune femme eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas s'effondrer sur le sol, et évita de justesse une violente collision avec l'homme. Ce dernier l'avait rattrapée _in extremis_ par le bras, et semblait avoir hésité un instant entre s'écarter et la laisser poursuivre sa course jusqu'au premier obstacle… ou mettre de côté son antipathie grandissante à son égard et lui éviter une cuisante humiliation. L'expression choquée et étonnée de la jeune femme, illustrant son incompréhension totale, n'avait à son humble avis aucun prix.

« … merci… souffla-t-elle. »

En équilibre précaire sur un pied, retenue par un bras, Kirsten se demandait encore ce qui s'était passé. Elle finit par se redresser et finalement s'écarter de son improbable sauveur.

« La dernière fois, Hind nous a fait un plat mémorable, lança-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère entre eux. Vous croyez qu'elle va faire la même chose ? »

L'homme haussa les épaules sans répondre ; Kirsten se retint de soupirer, découragée. En réponse à son interrogation, ce fut autour de la jeune femme d'apparaître. Sans problème évident, elle atterrit sur le tapis, et reprit tranquillement sa marche.

« Je suis jalouse, lâcha Kirsten dépitée. On s'est tous plus ou moins rétamé comme de vieilles serpillières – sauf _vous_ peut-être – et toi, tu arrives comme une fleur.  
- La pratique ma chérie, la pratique, assura Hind. »

L'autre hocha la tête peu convaincue… Hind semblait avoir oublié sa précédente arrivée, malgré tout très comique. YooChun suivit peu de temps après, dans un état proche de celui de ChangMin. Le jeune homme fixa gravement YunHo.

« Comment as-tu fait pour…  
- Il n'y a pas d'ordre, répondit YunHo devinant la question. »

YooChun acquiesça silencieusement puis regarda autour de lui. Une large table d'étude en bois verni trônait, derrière le passage et supportait divers types de représentations de Schaunténa, des plus anciennes aux plus modernes. Sur les murs libres de l'immense salle, étaient accrochés de nombreux planisphères de plusieurs époques. Il reconnut même des cartes de Larsis.

Se désintéressant complètement du reste du groupe, il s'approcha d'un des murs tapissés de cartes politiques datées, entre tant d'autres, du 23ème et du 20ème siècles de l'actuelle ère de Schaunténa. De nombreuses notes avaient été ajoutées sur des bouts de papier sur différents continents. Les notes relataient de façon succincte les évènements majeurs de ces époques. Chaque ligne était terminée d'un ou plusieurs symboles retrouvés dans d'autres notes sur des cartes plus anciennes ou récentes. A l'évidence, on cherchait à établir et retrouver des liens entre les deux mondes. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Sinon, pourquoi amasser et superposer des dizaines de cartes, de globes, sur plus de deux mille ans ?

« YooChun ? appela YunHo. »

Occupé à détailler une carte du 18ème siècle, le jeune homme sursauta.

« On est au complet. »

YooChun remarqua la présence de JunSu tout juste arrivé dans la salle. Non loin, quelques personnes évacuaient la dernière pièce de l'appareil.

« Bon. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez dit à Chris pour qu'il vous laisse nous suivre, mais il va nous falloir expliquer votre présence parmi nous… »

Les quatre jeunes hommes se regardèrent les uns les autres, ressentant désormais le vide laissé par leur aîné absent. Instinctivement trois regards convergèrent vers YunHo… dernière bouée de secours.

« Mais vous devez y mettre un peu du vôtre pour que cette histoire qui semble bien partie pour s'arranger, reprit la Sentinelle, ne se termine en interrogatoire. »

###

JaeJoong se sentit reprendre peu à peu connaissance, s'extirpant du flou sombre et étouffant dans lequel il avait plongé après qu'on l'eut frappé à l'arrière du crâne. Sa tête le faisait souffrir, donnant l'impression de ne pas avoir un centimètre carré d'os intact. Le coup fut violent. Mais sa tête semblait encore attachée à ses épaules et bien décidée à y rester. Une bonne nouvelle, songea-t-il sans pour autant trouver cette pensée amusante. Bien des choses avaient pu arriver pendant son inconscience… YunHo avait-il rejoint YooChun ?

Il se décida à ouvrir les yeux, espérant se retrouver dans sa chambre, et non dans ces sous-sols humides et malsains. Une lumière blanche, crue, douloureusement aveuglante l'accueillit aussitôt. JaeJoong referma aussi les yeux, les plissant sous la douleur qui irradiait sous ses paupières et accentuait son mal de tête. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre qu'il n'était dans aucun des deux lieux auxquels il songeait.

Il tenta une autre approche et se redressa sur ses coudes. JaeJoong se rendit compte qu'il était allongé sur une surface dure, froide… rien qui ne pouvait se rapprocher d'un matelas, ni même d'une paillasse. Il s'assit. Ce simple mouvement provoqua de violents vertiges, il sentit le monde tanguer horriblement, décrivant d'amples courbes fantaisistes. Puis cela cessa… une main protectrice devant ses yeux, il essaya une nouvelle fois de voir où il se trouvait. Lorsque l'éblouissement s'estompa et qu'il parvint à voir ce qui l'entourait, il n'en crut pas ses yeux.

De fins barreaux dorés barraient son champ de vision… descendant sur lui en coupole, ils l'encerclaient. Il était dans une… cage ? JaeJoong agrippa un barreau et se leva. La cage tangua aussitôt. Il n'avait pas de vertiges… non… la cage se trouvait suspendue dans les airs, et bougeait à chacun de ses mouvements.

*Suspendu ?*

JaeJoong leva la tête et vit un immense plafond digne des plus belles cathédrales gothiques… seuls les matériaux différaient. Une salle tout aussi immense s'ouvrait sous ses pieds, baignant dans une lumière blanche artificielle. Les seules fenêtres de la salle étaient des meurtrières alignées près du plafond. La faible vue qu'elles offraient sur l'extérieur, lui indiqua qu'il commençait à faire un peu sombre. JaeJoong fronça les sourcils. Il ne devait pas être loin de 10h quand ils s'étaient engouffrés dans les sous-sols… il était resté inconscient aussi longtemps ? Peut-être pas… après tout, ils étaient en hiver.

Il n'y avait rien dans cette salle, hormis des murs, un plafond, un escalier menant à une porte d'entrée, fermée… et lui dans cette cage. Il inspecta rapidement sa prison, et remarqua l'absence de gonds et de porte. Qui avait eu la stupide idée de croire que de simples barreaux parviendraient le bloquer ? Un ignorant. Sans plus attendre, JaeJoong empoigna deux barres et les serra entre ses doigts. Faire fondre le métal était une des capacités les plus basiques… un enfant y parviendrait. Il se fichait pas mal de qui avait pu le mettre en cage, rejoindre les autres était la seule chose qui le préoccupait pour l'heure. Il allait se frayer une issue, quitter cet endroit dont il ne voulait aucune information, et retourner à la maison.

Mais cela ne se passa pas comme prévu.

Ses doigts s'échauffèrent brusquement… il desserra ses poings mais se rendit compte qu'il lui était impossible de détacher ses mains de la surface des barreaux. Plus il insistait, plus l'impression que sa peau partirait en lambeaux s'accroissait. Il retint un cri de douleur. La panique pointa, alors qu'il sentait le métal… aspirer sa propre énergie qu'il libérait par puissantes vagues. Plus il donnait, plus les barreaux prenaient. Il cessa alors. Ses mains se libérèrent d'elles-mêmes. Ses paumes portaient la trace rougeoyante des barreaux.

Très bien. Cette personne était bien plus intelligente qu'il le croyait. Il allait mettre un peu plus de temps pour s'en aller… mais le plus tôt serait le mieux. JaeJoong voyait très mal cette séparation avec le reste du groupe.

Une voix s'éleva d'en bas.

« Alors mon beau, on est réveillé ? »

Il baissa le regard… debout, une femme se tenait sur les marches à l'entrée de la salle. Ne quittant pas des yeux un seul instant la cage en hauteur, elle descendit les escaliers et se posta un peu plus près.

« Tu as mis le temps… »

Elle posa une main sur sa hanche et inclina la tête sur le côté, semblant admirer la vue que lui offrait le plafond. Elle était le type même de la femme d'affaire… un tailleur rouge sombre et sa veste assortie… des talons incroyablement hauts et fins… ses cheveux noirs serrés dans un chignon parfait. JaeJoong était loin d'aimer le regard qu'elle lui portait… c'était un regard hautement dangereux.

« Tu m'excuseras de t'avoir laissé seul, mais ça ne durera pas longtemps. J'aime les belles choses, et j'aime les avoir sous les yeux quand je le souhaite. »

Le ton badin qu'elle employait, ne coïncidait pas du tout avec son regard.

« Mais il y a toujours des jaloux pour convoiter le trésor d'autrui. Il faut s'équiper en conséquence. Je n'aimerais pas que le mien disparaisse du jour au lendemain. »

JaeJoong resta silencieux… inutile de lui parler, son monologue en disait plus long. Loin d'être folle, elle semblait être de ceux qui ne reculaient devant rien pour parvenir à leurs fins. Ce qu'elle désirait, elle l'obtenait, peu lui importaient les moyens. Le danger résidait dans cette volonté de fer qui réduirait les montagnes en poussière si tel était son désir.

« Tu ne dis rien… aurai-je trouvé une perle muette ? »

*Tu parles pour deux c'est amplement suffisant… et la perle t'emmerde !*

D'abord, il fallait qu'il sache où il se trouvait… surtout s'il voulait en sortir.

« Où sommes-nous ? finit-il par demander. »

Un rire moqueur lui répondit.

« Oh, connaître les lieux où tu te trouves ne t'avancera à rien. »

*Que tu crois…*

« Elle ne t'est d'aucune utilité, répéta-t-elle. Il te sera de toutes façons impossible de la transmettre à tes frères. »

JaeJoong blêmit brusquement.

Les minutes passaient, s'écoulaient, lui volant à chaque fois un peu de son assurance et de toutes les solutions auxquelles il avait songé plus tôt pour se tirer d'affaire.

« Et oui, j'en connais un rayon sur les gens de votre espèce. Vous êtes si rares, et si… incroyables d'ailleurs. Surtout vous cinq. Vous et votre ingénieux système de protection. Comment le nomme-t-on au juste ? »

Un lumineux sourire étira ses lèvres parfaitement peintes. Une question qui n'attendait aucune réponse. JaeJoong sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

« L'Alpha et l'Oméga, conclut-elle, victorieuse. Assez pompeux comme nom pour nos sociétés… mais tout est si différent sur Larsis. »

La situation était bien plus grave qu'il ne le craignait. Elle était désastreuse… ou tendait à l'être. JaeJoong se sentait de plus en plus mal… quelqu'un semblait avoir entre les mains un moyen de les liquider tous les cinq.

« L'Alpha est dans ma demeure. Si tu savais l'honneur que cela me fait. »

Le jeune homme se permit un rictus. L'infime et unique point positif qui l'empêchait de sombre dans la panique la plus totale, résidait dans le fait que, pour l'heure, ils étaient encore au complet. Certes, séparés… mais tout de même bien vivants. Si le moindre incident était survenu, il l'aurait su à son réveil. Fort heureusement, en éloigner des autres, était loin de briser cette protection. La suite lui dirait si cette femme en savait réellement long sur eux.

« Et si j'en réunissais deux… y aurait-il des étincelles ? »

Son rictus vira à la moquerie pure. Qu'elle essayât seulement… rien qu'une seule fois. Elle s'en brûlerait les mains… et qui savait ? Peut-être bien les ailes aussi.

OooOooOoOooOooO

_A suivre…_

_Si vous avez des envies de meurtres, plus particulièrement dirigées sur ma personne, merci de les réfréner ^.^_

_Plus que deux chapitres avant la fin des questions sans réponse ! Courage !  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_Avec beaucoup de retard, voici la suite (qui piaffait d'impatience sur mon disque XD). J'espère que vous aprécierez ce moment de lecture !_

OooOooOoOooOooO

**Chapitre 08**

_[Noir – Le Grand Retour]_

_Le paysage escarpé se courbait et se creusait… se tordait et s'allongeait. Il n'y avait que vallées, collines, petites montagnes et falaises. De nombreux sentiers, presque invisibles sous l'épaisse végétation verdoyante, se faufilaient à travers le relief. JaeJoong et YunHo les connaissaient tous pas un seul ne leur était resté étranger, même lorsque Nature en avait modifié l'aspect et le chemin._

_Il y avait aussi les raccourcis entre les différents sentiers, des routes inexistantes, presque imaginaires ou relevant de la pure imprudence, et coupant à travers les bois, les cours d'eau, parfois la roche elle-même. Cette région perdue, connue que de quelques âmes, n'avait plus aucun secret pour eux – du moins en surface – après quelques décennies passées à la parcourir de fond en comble._

_Mais de tous les chemins possibles et imaginables, il était convenu qu'ils n'en emprunteraient qu'un seul. Le plus sûr, le plus protégé, le plus pratique. La route couverte d'un fin gravier naturel, résultat de l'action d'érosion du vent et de la pluie, serpentait doucement, paresseusement, du sommet de la plus haute colline vers le fond de la vallée. Fendant les bois, elle surplombait les flancs des massifs et offrait une vue imprenable sur le ru miroitant en contrebas. Chaque fois, ils avaient cette impression, effrayante mais enivrante, euphorisante, de surplomber le monde qu'il leur suffirait de courir, de sauter… et de voler._

_Ce jour-là, le sol semblait tout juste remis des interminables pluies printanières qui n'avaient cessé que la veille au soir. Juste à temps pour le premier jour du Festival des Troncs Verts, les festivités du Printemps qui se déroulaient dans la ville aux abords de laquelle ils vivaient. Combien de fois avaient-ils ricané, moqueurs et amusés, lorsque ce nom particulièrement ridicule était prononcé ? Les villes et cités du continent, attribuaient des appellations bien étranges et différentes aux fêtes du calendrier._

_Un temps radieux avait pris place, l'azur était constellé de masses nuageuses immaculées. JaeJoong souffla sans aucune brise, il faisait chaud et humide au soleil. Étouffant presque, il défit le cordon de cuir qui nouait le col de sa chemise._

_« … chaaauuud… gémit une voix derrière lui. »_

_Grimaçant, ChangMin couvrait comme il pouvait de ses mains le sommet de sa tête durement frappée par le soleil éclatant._

_Ils s'étaient engouffrés dans les massifs depuis un peu plus d'une heure, et avançaient lentement, tranquillement, JunSu en tête, loin devant ne se souciant que très peu des autres. A sa suite, YunHo avait abandonné l'idée de ralentir la cadence du jeune homme, et marchait désormais les mains dans les poches, jetant de temps à autres un œil à ceux qui suivaient. JaeJoong ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de lui. YooChun et ChangMin fermaient la marche à tour de rôle, ou ensemble._

_« On ne pouvait pas attendre la fin de l'après-midi ? s'enquit plaintivement YooChun pour la énième fois._

_- Non, trancha l'aîné. »_

_Les deux derniers haussèrent les épaules, sans se démonter._

_« C'est pas encore l'été, qu'on s'y croirait déjà, lança ChangMin désespéré de ne trouver aucune ombre susceptible de le protéger des assauts du soleil. »_

_JaeJoong ricana sans joie._

_« Parce que ce qui nous est tombée dessus hier, ressemblait peut-être à un orage d'été !_

_- Sans les grêlons, ça aurait pu ! s'entêta le cadet. »_

_Sentant l'animation s'élever dans leur dos, JunSu et YunHo ralentirent pour se maintenir à leur hauteur. YooChun se renfrogna, tâtant distraitement un côté sensible de son cuir chevelu._

_« Tss… vous pouvez en rire, vous deux ! siffla-t-il, sentant encore une douleur. Ça se voit que vous n'en avez pas pris sur le crâne ! »_

_Il y eut quelques rires étouffés._

_« Pas notre faute si ta tête attire immanquablement tout ce qui peut tomber. »_

_Ils rirent encore, chacun de leur côté, avant de retourner à leurs pensées ou contemplations précédentes._

_Cela faisaient des mois qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté la ville de leur plein gré, ni voyagé dans une atmosphère relativement enjouée. Les discussions et plaisanteries légères refaisaient doucement surface au plus grand soulagement de chacun. Ce qui leur avait paru un temps déplacé, mal approprié ou éprouvant, redevenait un plaisir de tous les jours. Bien loin d'un retour à la normal, ils semblaient avoir fait leur deuil et enfin tourné la page. Si les changements n'étaient pas encore définitifs, ils étaient en bonne voie._

_YooChun redevenait bavard, parfois songeur ou grognon. JunSu avait retrouvé son humeur taquine et ses plaisanteries des grands jours. Ses 'disputes' avec ChangMin avaient repris de plus belle, comme s'ils avaient secrètement convenu de rattraper le temps perdu. YunHo, qui avait laissé de côté sa mine sombre, semblait retrouver un minimum d'autorité sur leurs cadets, et ne se retenait plus d'ennuyer JunSu dès que l'occasion se présentait._

_Quant à JaeJoong, si ses longues discussions avec YunHo – sur n'importe quel sujet – avaient un goût d'avant, s'il paraissait avoir suivi le mouvement des changements positifs… il ne s'agissait malheureusement que d'une illusion. Il détestait les mensonges et les secrets en général, et les haïssait au sein même de sa famille, de son clan. Mais il avait appris que pour le bien-être de tous, bon nombre de sacrifices devaient être faits. Aller de l'avant, remettre la mécanique en route, reprendre le cours de leur vie – toute sauf normale –, les aider à s'habituer au vide laissé par leur 'guide' et leur pivot de toujours, leur raison d'être et d'exister… tandis que lui-même ne s'était toujours pas fait à l'idée de poursuivre cette vie sans 'lui'._

_Il y avait un vide, un trou béant, une plaie déchirée à cet endroit même où tous affirmaient que l'âme spirituelle résidait. Tout ce qu'il faisait, disait, avait un âpre goût de cendres… ces cendres qu'ils avaient éparpillées dans un lieu tenu secret, et qu'il lui semblait avoir avalées. Il se sentait condamné. Condamné à absorber le désarroi, le chagrin, le malheur de tout le clan, afin de lui permettre de survivre._

_Curieusement, cela ne l'effrayait pas. C'était 'écrit'. Appelait-on ceci Fatalité, peu lui importait._

_JaeJoong se sentit brusquement ramené sur la terre ferme lorsque JunSu les héla tous. Leurs dispositions avaient changé… JunSu s'était placé aux côtés de ChangMin, devant JaeJoong, sans aucun doute possible dans le seul but d'enchaîner sur de ridicules chamailleries. YooChun et YunHo avaient considérablement ralenti et fermaient désormais la marche. Et lui se retrouvait au milieu, seul, en la compagnie peu appréciable d'une foule de pensées inutiles. Il avait dû les faire fuir._

_JaeJoong leva les yeux et regarda devant lui. Au loin, il apercevait leur destination qui approchait tranquillement d'eux._

_« Hé ! Le dernier arrivé fera la vaisselle ! s'écria JunSu. »_

_Le jeune homme partit aussitôt en trombe, les prenant tous de court. Dans un unique cri de protestation, YooChun et ChangMin lui emboîtèrent le pas, courant à sa suite à toutes jambes, à toute vitesse, sur le sentier pentu. YunHo rejoignit JaeJoong._

_« On la fera ensemble, si tu veux ? proposa YunHo avec indulgence. »_

_JaeJoong leva un sourcil, vexé, tout en fixant lourdement le jeune homme. Avait-il eu l'air si déprimé qu'il lui paraissait incapable de se joindre aux gamineries récurrentes des plus jeunes d'entre eux ?_

_*Tu me déçois, YunHo.*_

_Son visage se fendit d'un sourire narquois._

_« Dans tes rêves ! Te la feras tout seul ! »_

_Il frappa l'épaule de YunHo avant de s'élancer à la poursuite des trois autres jeunes hommes._

_Sauver les apparences avant tout. Et peut-être même tenter de s'amuser._

_Le but de cette cavalcade n'était pas d'arriver le premier au seuil de la porte, mais bien de tout mettre en œuvre pour éviter d'être le dernier. S'occuper de la vaisselle n'avait rien d'horrible en soi, néanmoins le prétexte leur paraissait suffisant._

_L'air tiède leur sifflait aux oreilles alors qu'ils prenaient de la vitesse, emportés dans leur élan par la pente. Souhaitant ajouter un peu de piment à la course, JunSu fit un brusque écart sur le côté et quitta la route pour un des nombreux raccourcis semant les bois. JaeJoong voulut protester qu'il n'avait pas choisi le chemin le plus sûr, mais il se retint. Ils ne manqueraient pas de l'accuser d'être mauvais joueur, rabat-joie de surcroît._

_Quelques rires essoufflés résonnaient entre les arbres et les buissons, alors qu'ils tentaient de se piéger les uns les autres. Maintenir une allure constante leur devint bientôt impossible, le chemin s'encombrait bien trop rapidement pour être naturel. JaeJoong entendit clairement YunHo râler après JunSu et ses tricheries de mauvais goûts. Semblant animée d'une vie et volonté propres, la végétation s'étendait en travers de leur chemin. Des branches se faufilaient entre les feuilles ou se balançaient à hauteur du regard, les obligeant tous les quatre à baisser précipitamment la tête pour les éviter._

_Il n'y avait plus de sentier, juste l'étendue boisée, moussue et humide qui les entourait. Ils n'étaient plus que des ombres denses et bruyantes qui filaient entre les arbres. L'espace de quelques secondes, ils sortirent des fourrés bordant la route, traversaient la voie sécurisée, puis s'enfonçaient de nouveau dans les bois. La route parcourait ses dernières milles en serpentant largement… ils la franchirent bon nombre de fois._

_Les jurons excédés furent rapidement remplacés par des piques moqueuses, des provocations amicales et des effusions de rires incontrôlables. JaeJoong s'y laissa entraîner avec soulagement, bonheur et gratitude. Il lui semblait abandonner derrière lui, à chaque arbre qu'il dépassait, un poids considérable qui pesait sur lui. Il se sentait presque capable de voler._

_Des rochers mirent brusquement fin aux bois, et le sol disparut de sous leurs pieds. Cependant, ils s'y attendaient. Le saut était haut et l'élan important. JaeJoong en aurait poussé un cri euphorique, si son souffle ne lui manquait pas à cet instant. Ils se réceptionnèrent peu après sur l'herbe humide et glissante, avec plus ou moins d'adresse et de succès, trébuchant seulement ou retombant sur les genoux. Une prairie verdoyante s'étendait désormais devant eux. Au loin, perdue dans une mer aussi scintillante qu'une émeraude, leur destination leur semblait un bloc gris aux formes géométriques et insensées._

_La course reprit de plus belle, dernière ligne droite qui les départagerait tous. L'excitation de la course était à son paroxysme, et paraissait couler dans les veines de JaeJoong, le rendant plus alerte au moindre détail, effaçant toute trace d'essoufflement._

_JunSu, qui avait pris une large avance dans les bois, avait creusé un tel écart entre eux, qu'il était difficilement possible de le rattraper avant la ligne d'arrivée. YunHo et ChangMin étaient au coude à coude, juste devant JaeJoong, YooChun sur ses talons. JaeJoong ne finirait pas avant-dernier… dût-il tricher impudemment. Il accéléra – ce qu'il n'aurait cru possible – et parvint au niveau de YunHo. Ce dernier eut tout juste le temps de remarquer la présence de l'aîné à côté de lui ainsi qu'un sourire peu rassurant plaqué sur les lèvres, qu'il trébucha, bousculé par une surface invisible. YunHo se cogna à ChangMin, et tous deux manquèrent de peu de tomber pour de bon. Les dépassant, JaeJoong ricana, amusé, gamin. Essoufflé, ChangMin protesta vivement contre l'attitude irresponsable de leur aîné._

_Plus loin, JunSu s'était arrêté à quelques mètres de l'entrée. JaeJoong le rejoignit un peu plus tard._

_« Et bien ? Tu as finalement décidé de te porter volontaire pour la vaisselle ? s'enquit-il en riant. »_

_Mais le blond ne réagit pas, figé dans une expression de stupeur mêlée de terreur, le sang ayant quitté son visage, et le regard rivé sur la porte d'entrée grande ouverte. JaeJoong observa la demeure… et l'excitation de la course retomba brusquement, lourdement, lui retirant toutes ses forces._

_La demeure de pierre brute et grise était plongé dans un silence pesant. A une heure à laquelle devaient s'élever des voix depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine, ainsi que les bruits d'un constant et efficace affairement. Le sol autour de la maison était noyé sous d'innombrables flaques d'eau recouvertes des feuilles et des branches du pommier trônant devant le pavillon._

_Une indicible et terrible angoisse le saisit à la gorge. Sa voix s'y coinça douloureusement lorsqu'il voulut retenir JunSu qui se précipita au pas de la porte._

_« Non… non… non… »_

_Malgré le soleil éclatant, une ombre s'étendit au-dessus de la maison._

_Un cri déchirant brisa leur univers._

Le jeune homme ouvrit brusquement les yeux, la respiration bruyante et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il faisait blanc… blanc aveuglant. Mais son esprit se trouvait toujours emprisonné entre les murs de la demeure endeuillée. Aussi ne reconnut-il pas immédiatement le nouvel environnement, augmentant ainsi d'un cran sa panique. Sa respiration s'accéléra et ses mains se crispèrent l'une sur le tissu de ses vêtements, l'autre sur une surface dure, lisse et froide. Il ferma les yeux avec force, serrant les paupières jusqu'à ne plus les sentir.

Où était-il ?

Ses doigts s'appuyaient toujours sur le sol glacial, et sa tête rencontra de fins barreaux lorsqu'il la fit basculer en arrière. Et alors, il se souvint. L'éblouissement se dissipa rapidement quand il rouvrit les yeux. JaeJoong vit et reconnut à regret sa prison, sa cage dorée luisant sous la lumière artificielle et crue de la salle. Malgré l'idée d'être toujours enfermé et suspendu à un plafond interminable, il se calma son cœur tapait encore fort dans sa poitrine. Il voulut soupirer, souffler, mais n'obtint qu'un misérable et faible gémissement épuisé. La nausée menaçait de l'envahir alors que sa gorge se nouait au seul souvenir des dernières images de son rêve. Forçant sur sa respiration, JaeJoong ramena ses mains sur le visage et attendit. Attendre que ses derniers tremblements se dissipent, que l'odeur poisseuse et lourde du sang s'évanouisse… et que sa mémoire ne se décide à étouffer ces souvenirs au plus profond.

Et comme il se calmait, il perçut bien mieux ce qui l'entourait. En particulier… cette aura qu'ils avaient appris à reconnaître, même savamment dissimulée dans une prison de chair, d'os et de sang. Un frisson de haine et de dégoût le secoua. _Il_ était ici.

JaeJoong se redressa sur les genoux et se pencha. Sans l'incident survenu plus tôt, il aurait été capable de distinguer précisément le brouillard caractéristique d'une Âme Errante, entourant l'hôte. Lessivé, il ne perçut qu'un flou flottant autour de l'enveloppe charnelle que ce traître de ChangShik avait subtilisée. Un humanoïde gracile, la peau grise et terne, au visage long et émacié à moitié dissimulé sous un masque de métal. JaeJoong se releva, droit, raide, ignorant les tremblements sporadiques de ses jambes… il refusait de lui paraître affaibli. Il darda ChangShik d'un regard assombri de haine.

« Bien reposé, grand frère ? s'enquit l'Errant, moqueur. »

Le jeune homme ne broncha pas, le fixant toujours, sans un mot.

« C'est vrai que ça fait mal quand on essaye de sortir de là ? »

La partie découverte de ses lèvres se tordit en un sourire pourvu de crocs.

« Je crois bien que tu vas séjourner ici un petit moment encore…

- Je peux te poser une question ? coupa JaeJoong, impassible.

- Tout ce que tu veux grand frère.

- Pourquoi tu ne crèves pas une fois pour toutes ? »

ChangShik le considéra un instant, la pointe du pouce contre ses lèvres cendrées.

« Tu le sauras bien un jour, chantonna-t-il. Oui… un jour peut-être. »

JaeJoong serra les dents, mâchoire crispée. Des années auparavant il aurait trouvé exaspérants ces jeux de mystères que ChangShik affectionnait depuis l'enfance. Écœuré, il avait appris à les haïr.

« … ou peut-être pas, en fait. Qui sait ? Il y a tellement de raisons possibles…

- La ferme, ChangShik ! lâcha JaeJoong, n'y tenant plus. »

Les doigts crispés sur les barreaux le jeune homme refoulait au mieux sa colère. Elle n'exploserait pas, mais la craignait suffisamment forte pour déclencher le sort qui imprégnait sa prison. ChangShik l'observait, curieux, attentif, clairement impatient de le voir ployer et gémir sous la douleur. Mais à sa grande déception, rien ne se produisit.

« Arrête de t'entourer de mystères, siffla JaeJoong. Tu n'as jamais rien eu de plus que ton sang.

- Vous avez tort de vous obstiner à me rabaisser, grinça ChangShik.

- C'est ton œuvre et uniquement la tienne, corrigea-t-il. »

Le jeune homme l'avait piqué au vif, visiblement, et décida d'aller plus loin.

« Ton sang est pourri, tu sais ça au moins ? Rien de très glorieux… »

Brusquement, JaeJoong fut capable de voir clairement son aura qui explosa littéralement sous ses yeux. Un léger rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres. Touché.

« Tu peux parler, sale Avatar ! hurla l'Errant, en rage. Avec ou sans moi, vous crèverez tous ! C'est écrit et c'est en marche ! »

ChangShik quitta la salle en coup de vent, laissant derrière lui une atmosphère électrisée de haine. Le demi sourire de JaeJoong se figea, puis se tordit d'appréhension, inquiété par les propos que l'Errant avait eu les concernant.

Après un flottement, l'étrangeté de la situation lui sauta aux yeux. Que faisait au juste ChangShik dans un endroit pareil ? Des lieux où il semblait être un invité. Et lui… ? Enfermé dans une cage luisant, comme une créature décorative et divertissante. Et que penser des menaces que ChangShik lui avait crachées ? Il y avait fort à parier que la maîtresse des lieux était bien plus – dangereuse – qu'une simple collectionneuse ambitieuse.

« Si je suis un Avatar, tu n'es qu'une coquille vide, grinça-t-il à l'encontre de l'Errant. »

Et où pouvait-il bien être ?

###

Du bâtiment dans lequel ils furent transportés par le portail, ils n'en virent qu'une succession de portes en bois massif, sombre et verni, de vitraux aux formes élaborées et colorées, et des escaliers recouverts d'une épaisse moquette bleu royal. Les lieux richement décorés – quoique sobrement – paraissaient immenses. Ils en déduisirent tout naturellement qu'il s'agissait d'un château, du moins un vaste manoir. Il n'était pas aisé d'abriter voire de cacher des dizaines de personnes, discrètement, ailleurs qu'au sein d'anciennes architectures dont plus personnes ne se souciaient.

Quatre membres d'Abhra les encadraient à présent, bloquant toute issue possible s'il leur venait à l'esprit l'idée de s'échapper. YooChun ne percevaient aucun danger aux alentours, bien au contraire. Pourtant son unique souhait était de quitter le lieux au plus vite. Savoir JaeJoong loin d'eux, isolé de leur unité, rendait tout lieu parfaitement inhospitalier, hostile. Une sourde angoisse se noua à ses entrailles. ChangMin souffla, peinant à évacuer la tension émanant de JunSu, revenue à la charge et qui les contaminait tous. YunHo s'approcha du blond et posa une main sur son épaule. Il la serra fortement.

« S'il te plait, 'Su… chuchota-t-il. Il faut que tu te calmes. Ça ne touche pas que nous, tu sais… »

JunSu ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il fit de son mieux pour taire, étouffer l'angoisse qui le tenaillait de nouveau.

« Et rappelle-toi ce que nous avons décidé. Dès qu'on en aura fini ici, on retourne en ville et on le récupère, assura YunHo. »

JunSu acquiesça en silence, assimilant un à un les mots de son aîné, les utilisant pour effacer les dernières traces de malaise. YooChun et ChangMin soupirèrent de soulagement la lourde chape de plomb leur fut retirée de leurs épaules. Leur garde rapprochée parut se détendre aussi. Voilà qui faciliterait les choses…

Des quatre personnes qui les entouraient, ils n'en connaissaient que deux. La jeune femme à l'accent chantant, et l'homme à la mine sévère. Les deux autres les avaient rejoints quand l'autre jeune femme les quitta en chemin. Jeune femme qui ne leur était pas si étrangère, songea YunHo. Ils avaient appris à ne plus croire aux coïncidences.

Ils montèrent un étage supplémentaire, plus lumineux et spacieux. Ils furent conduits devant une large porte à doubles battants ornés de vitraux floraux multicolores. L'homme déverrouilla silencieusement l'entrée et poussa doucement les battants. Aussitôt la pièce, plongée un peu plus tôt dans l'obscurité, s'illumina sous la douce lueur venant du couloir. Alors qu'on les _invita_ à franchir la porte et entrer, ChangMin se figea à mi-chemin, yeux écarquillés.

Instinctivement, avant même de consciemment reconnaître les lieux, son regard avait cherché et trouvé le rocking-chair qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Exacte réplique de celui qu'il avait vu quelques nuits plus tôt. A dire vrai, la pièce au grand complet était celle de sa vision, bien que la luminosité la rendait complètement différente. Un violent frisson d'effroi et d'horreur remonta sa colonne vertébrale. Il lui semblait revivre, l'espace d'un instant, son cauchemar.

« 'Min… tu viens ? »

La voix de YooChun le fit sursauter, le ramenant à la réalité. Discrètement, il jeta un regard à ses propres vêtements, pris d'un horrible doute… et se sentit aussitôt stupide. Sa tenue n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il portait en rêve. Rêve. Vision. Cauchemar. Il ne parvenait jamais à trouver le mot adéquat.

« ChangMin ! appela YunHo. »

Le jeune homme se reconcentra sur ce qui l'entourait, et détourna son attention du siège, rejoignant les autres. Il croisa le regard inquiet et inquisiteur de JunSu. Il secoua la tête. JunSu haussa les épaules, lui faisant toutefois bien comprendre qu'il n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement. Certainement pas après avoir perçu l'effroi qu'il avait dégagé plus tôt. ChangMin devina aussitôt ce qui l'attendait et alla rapidement s'installer à côté de YunHo, échappant ainsi à la torture psychologique qu'on prévoyait de lui faire subir. JunSu fronça les sourcils, mécontent. Le cadet se permit une grimace moqueuse.

[Bon sang, c'est qui le télépathe ici ?]

Sa voix aux intonations grinçantes et exaspérées, résonna dans son crâne.

« Tu es trop prévisible parfois, répondit ChangMin à demi voix. »

Familiers de ce genre d'échange, YooChun et YunHo n'y prêtèrent aucune attention… du moins il en donnèrent l'impression. Au contraire des membres du Culte restés dans la pièce, qui ne cessèrent de les fixer tour à tour.

« Que fait-on maintenant ? s'enquit YunHo. »

La jeune femme alla s'asseoir sur le large rebord d'une des fenêtres du jardin d'hiver, et s'y mit en tailleur.

« On attend, répondit simplement l'homme. »

YunHo haussa les sourcils.

« Attendre quoi ?

- Qu'on ait matière à vous questionner, répondit Hind.

- Matière à nous questionner ? répéta YooChun, incrédule. »

Il pinça les lèvres, puis se pencha vers JunSu à ses côtés.

« J'ai manqué un chapitre, je crois, marmonna-t-il. Je pensais que notre seule présence là-bas était suffisante. »

JunSu eut un léger rictus.

[Ils veulent avoir une longueur d'avance, la plus infime qu'ils pourront obtenir leur conviendra…]

Cette fois, sa voix retentit dans la tête des trois autres jeunes hommes YooChun faillit sourire, joyeux. Il y avait longtemps. YunHo devint soucieux.

[Tu as une idée de ce qu'ils fabriquent ? s'enquit-il.]

JunSu haussa discrètement les épaules.

[Ils protègent bien leurs pensées, mais en gros, celui qu'ils appellent Chris et l'autre fille vont chercher à en savoir un peu sur nous.

- Quoi de plus normal, soupira ChangMin.

- C'est peut-être le seul truc qui coule de source depuis ce matin, lança YooChun. Mais bon… on peut dire que tout va bien, non ? Enfin, d'une certaine façon… se rassura-t-il.]

Le blond fronça les sourcils, percevant un son particulièrement désagréable.

[J'entends comme un écho, fit-il distraitement.]

Tous se turent et attendirent, devinant ce qui se passait. JunSu, qui s'efforçait de connaître les intentions des étrangers présents dans la pièce, entendait l'écho de leur propre discussion silencieuse. Une des deux personnes était aussi télépathe, et tentait de percer leur échange. Leur conversation ne serait bientôt plus privée s'ils la poursuivaient malgré tout.

[Il y en a au moins un qui ne nous aime pas, fit remarquer ChangMin.]

JunSu se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas sourire.

[Il n'aime pas grand monde, on dirait, renchérit YooChun à dessein.]

Le blond vit l'homme froncer les sourcils, mécontent. Espion identifié.

« Et ça prendra combien de temps ? reprit YunHo, innocemment.

- Le temps qu'il faudra, répondit sèchement l'homme.

- Bien entendu… sourit-il malgré lui. »

ChangMin fit la moue.

[C'est fichu, on ne sortira pas d'ici avant demain ! Et Jae qui n'est pas très patient…

- Optimisme, nous voici, railla JunSu.]

L'homme se renfrogna, définitivement remonté contre eux.

« Vous seriez avisés de terminer votre conversation à haute voix en usant de vos cordes vocales, grinça-t-il. »

Un épais silence envahit la pièce, avant d'être bisé par un pouffement étouffé. Hind se racla la gorge, et se tourna vers la fenêtre, observant distraitement l'immense parc recouvert de neige, se constituant un visage soucieux.

[Le temps va être long, soupira JunSu.]

###

Chris s'accouda au rebord du balcon sur lequel ils se trouvaient tous deux.

Du sommet de la tour, plantée au bord d'une falaise, ils dominaient un paysage chaotique, sec et rude, semé de canyons, de fosses, de cratères et de montagnes aux versants tranchants. La rocaille environnante avait des teintes pourpres et d'améthyste ternie. La tour, aiguille de roche lisse battue par le vent, se fondait dans la région comme si elle avait brusquement surgi de la surface aride, des millénaires plus tôt. Il n'y avait aucune vie à des centaines de lieues aux alentours, hormis eux deux. De violentes bourrasques tièdes, chargées de sable et de pierres réduites en poussière par l'érosion éolienne, soulevaient cheveux et vêtements.

Agacée, Kirsten noua ses cheveux emmêlés par le vent.

« Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour voir un peu de vert kaki, ici, soupira Kirsten.

- Tu détestes cette couleur, autant que tu adores celle de l'améthyste, répliqua Chris en souriant, amusé.

- L'overdose, tu connais ? grogna-t-elle. Dix minutes de plus ici et je me mettrai à préférer le kaki. Pour une région abandonnée des dieux, elle aurait pu au moins être noire, ou grise… »

Le sabreur rit franchement.

« Tu vas arrêter de râler, oui ? »

Gamine, Kirsten lui tira la langue. Une nouvelle bourrasque les bouscula.

« Rentre ta langue avant qu'elle ne s'envole, railla Chris.

- Très drôle. »

Excédée par le vent qui ne cessait de souffler, la jeune fille s'assit sur la pierre tiède avec humeur, se protégeant des assauts du vent derrière le muret du balcon. Chris la suivit, plus pour lui tenir compagnie que pour véritablement fuir la tempête. Un long silence suivit, ponctué par les sifflements tout juste supportables qui s'insinuaient dans le petit espace du balcon. Jusqu'à ce que Kirsten ne le brise.

« Je suis désolée pour ce matin, lâcha-t-elle à voix basse.

- Laisse couler…

- Je suis sérieuse ! insista-t-elle.

- Je sais. Moi aussi. »

Chris ne gardait jamais rancune après qui que ce fut – hormis un personne. Aussi, lorsqu'il retrouva la jeune fille devant les sas d'accès conventionnel vers Larsis, l'incident survenu quelques heures plus tôt, était de l'histoire ancienne… la conscience désormais allégée de la crainte de perdre l'adolescente qu'ils avaient récupérée. Cassandra se remettrait de ses blessures le reste importait si peu. Cependant, Kirsten voulait mettre les choses au clair.

« J'ai un sale caractère, Chris, mais je me soigne… »

Le jeune homme éclata de rire.

« C'est pas drôle.

- Au contraire, c'est très drôle ! Surtout la réaction de Thomas ! Je me demandais lequel d'entre vous craquerait le premier !

- Arrête… il a envie de m'étriper, ce type. Il fout la trouille… »

Chris mit un certain temps avant de se calmer, sous le regard quelque peu vexé de sa voisine. Avec un sourire sadique, le sabreur lui ébouriffa méticuleusement les cheveux, récoltant une flopée de jurons peu conventionnels.

« On peut tout changer chez toi, lança une voix moqueuse aux intonations légèrement exaspérées. Hormis ta délicatesse et ton élégance naturelles. »

Les deux jeunes gens relevèrent le regard vers l'entrée du balcon où débouchait un interminable escalier en colimaçon surgissant de l'obscurité de la tour. Un jeune homme se tenait sous le cadre sans porte, appuyé sur un côté, les bras croisés, un sourire en coin plaqué sur les lèvres. Kirsten haussa les sourcils et remit de l'ordre dans ses mèches emmêlées.

« Plains-toi à l'orphelinat, suggéra-t-elle. Nouveau look ? ajouta-t-elle en le détaillant. »

Le sourire de HeeChul s'agrandit, et le démon entortilla son index dans une boucle de cheveux cuivrés.

« Oui, je voulais essayer le roux, acquiesça le démon.

- Et les anglaises, on dirait bien. »

Le regard du démon rencontra celui de Chris, et fronça les sourcils.

« Oh, deux d'un coup ? C'est assez rare pour être suspect, fit-il remarquer, railleur. En quel honneur ?

- Un léger problème d'identité, confia Kirsten.

- Je m'en doutais. »

Chris leva les yeux au ciel, fatigué du petit jeu que le démon affectionnait tant.

« Tu aimes tant que ça jouer avec nos nerfs ? grinça-t-il.

- Garde cette réplique pour plus tard, on n'a même pas commencé, soupira Kirsten. »

HeeChul sortit de la tour, rejoignit le balcon et s'installa sur la pierre devant les deux amis, se gardant de froisser son manteau. Kirsten remarqua tout juste les teintes violettes et pourpres du tissu, et grimaça.

« Tu n'aimes pas ? sembla-t-il s'inquiéter.

- J'en ai marre de ces couleurs, grogna-t-elle.

- Ah. Navré.

- Genre…

- Tu as raison, je m'en moque complètement. »

Le sabreur assista à l'échange, en silence, cherchant désespérément une raison à leur situation. Kirsten et un membre d'une Triade, échangeant des banalités sur du textile… autant dire qu'ils semblaient prêts à discuter chiffon.

« Alors ? Ce problème d'identité qui vous énerve tant au point de vouloir tout savoir avant de leur tirer les vers du nez ? »

Kirsten ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma aussitôt.

« Leur ? Tu m'énerves… on a encore rien dit à ce sujet et tu sais déjà qu'ils sont plusieurs, marmonna-t-elle.

- Encore heureux ! s'exclama HeeChul. A quoi te sert une source si elle ne sait pas déjà ce que tu cherches avant même que tu ne demandes ? »

Le démon avait un concept très particulier et personnel de ce qu'était une bonne source d'informations. Pour le commun des mortels, un contact efficace attendait la question (ou l'ordre), cherchait, trouvait éventuellement l'information demandée et la transmettait à qui de droit. Le fait que le démon sache déjà tout (ou presque) pouvait être d'une grande utilité, mais avait ses limites.

« Moui… bon… si tu veux. Qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire ?

- Le strict minimum… je suis sous contrat, avoua le démon à contrecœur.

- Déjà ? hoqueta Kirsten.

- Alors, tu es mêlé à _cette_ histoire ? s'enquit Chris. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard. Ils se comprirent.

« Oui, je suis mêlé à _cette_ histoire.

- Quelle histoire ?

- L'un d'eux manque à l'appel, et ils ne savent pas où il se trouve, expliqua Chris. »

Kirsten acquiesça silencieusement… elle avait vu juste.

« Je me disais bien qu'ils étaient cinq, murmura-t-elle, qu'il en manquait un…

- Parce que tu les connais ? s'exclama Chris.

- Ooooh, voilà qui est intéressant ! lança joyeusement HeeChul. »

Ils ignorèrent la remarque enjouée du démon.

« Je ne t'ai pas raconté ce qui s'est passé dans le tunnel ? risqua la jeune fille d'une petite voix.

- Non, pas vraiment, non…

- Désolée… »

Brièvement, Kirsten narra l'attaque de la rame, et ce dont elle se souvenait de leur fuite dans le tunnel puis le couloir de service qui les avait préservés de l'explosion.

« Vu que la barrière imposée par le bracelet a sauté à ce moment-là, tu n'as rien senti venant d'eux ? »

Kirsten forma un zéro avec son index et son pouce.

« Vous me préviendrez quand vous aurez besoin de moi, d'accord ? lança HeeChul, se sentant quelque peu délaissé. »

Les deux humains l'ignorèrent encore.

« Rien d'hostile, ou rien tout court ? insista Chris.

- Nada. Niet. Nothing. Que dalle. Des clous. »

Chris leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua les teintes orange et violacées de l'épaisse couche nuageuse qui l'obstruait. Une ombre parut alors s'extirper des nuages, planer en les effleurant, puis retraversa la couche opaque quelques secondes plus tard. Il sourit distraitement, presque tristement.

« D'accord, fit-il convaincu. Et tu penses qu'ils se souviennent de toi ? »

Kirsten haussa les épaules. HeeChul eut un signe de la main, tentant d'attirer l'attention sur sa personne.

« Quoi ?

- Aucun de nous trois n'est venu ici par pur plaisir, je propose qu'on en finisse. »

La jeune fille soupira.

« Très bien. Vas-y, dis-nous tout ce que tu peux nous dire et laisse-nous deviner le reste, comme d'habitude. »

HeeChul ignora le ton amer dont usa Kirsten, et se contenta de sourire.

« Bien. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des Clans de la Source ? »

OooOooOoOooOooO

_A suivre…_

_Je tacherai de ne pas oublier de mettre en ligne la suite !_

_En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine à tous ceux qui, contrairement à moi, ont repris le chemin de la fac (vivement que ça soit mon tour !) ou du boulot, et à tous les autres !_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bouh !_

_Je reprends les mises à jours... en espérant n'avoir pas perdu trop de fidèles. Jesuisdésolééééée !_

_Bonne lecture !_

OooOooOoOooOooO

**Chapitre 09**

« Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des Clans de la Source ? »

Un silence à la fois gêné et irrité lui répondit.

« Un monde vous envahit et vous ne connaissez pas toute son histoire ni ses particularités ? s'étonna HeeChul. »

Kirsten fit la moue. Elle ne connaissait que les grandes lignes de la création de Larsis et celle des divinités qui s'étaient partagées ce monde. Larsis et Schaunténa étaient imbriquées l'un dans l'autre dans le grand schéma de l'Univers, deux mondes parallèles, nés en même temps.

L'impulsion du Grand Dessein qui avait inscrit le destin de Schaunténa, la Terre, de naître dans la galaxie et de perdurer plusieurs milliards d'années, eut un double effet qui serait blasphématoire de considérer comme imprévu. L'impulsion avait lancé le processus de formation de la Terre… et de Larsis, quelque part sur un autre plan. Schaunténa et Larsis évoluaient toutes deux de la même façon, au même rythme. Mêmes périodes de révolution et de rotation, même écoulement du temps. Quant à connaître le système solaire qui abritait Larsis en son sein… c'était une toute au histoire que personne n'était prêt à connaître.

L'histoire de l'apparition du panthéon des Grandes Puissances Dirigeantes était semée de mythes et de légendes, mais on put en extraire ce qui parut se rapprocher le plus de la vérité. Alors que l'Humanité de Larsis n'était encore qu'à ses premiers balbutiements, "On" décida d'offrir aux Anges le Choix. Ces créatures célestes de pure lumière dont l'existence, était vouée aux louanges et à la vertu, se virent octroyées la possibilité de choisir entre l'éternelle et absolue obéissance à la Puissance Ultime, et faire ce que bon leur semblerait avec l'humanité. Très peu acceptèrent de quitter l'univers de lumière et de magnificence. Et parmi la poignée qui se laissa tenter par le Choix, la moitié finit corrompue. Tous, bons ou mauvais, prirent goût à la suprématie et la vénération qu'ils inspiraient aux mortels et se prirent pour ce que jamais ils ne seraient… jusqu'à oublier leur destin étroitement étriqué à celui de l'humanité. Un jour, tous disparaîtront. Ainsi, le Panthéon _divin _Larsis se trouvait constitué d'anges déchus, se complexifiant en d'inutiles hiérarchies et laissant de côté l'origine du Tout.

L'Histoire de Larsis, dans ses grandes lignes, n'était qu'une succession de batailles entre les nouvelles divinités. Les cycles et les ères s'écoulaient sous la protection de l'une ou de l'autre, alternant entre toutes les puissances du Panthéon.

Puis venaient les particularités de Larsis. La Source en était la plus marquante de toutes. La Source n'avait aucune histoire, ni localisation, ni évolution de quelque sorte. Hors lieu et hors temps. Une entité qu'il était difficile de concevoir, même en s'y essayant une vie entière, sans en sentir une seule fois la présence et la puissance. Beaucoup, à travers les âges, sur Schaunténa, avaient imaginé une présence de la sorte, baignant l'Univers tout entier, sans jamais véritablement se rapprocher de l'essence même de la Source. Son propre nom était erroné, en totale contradiction avec sa nature, mais on continuait de l'appeler ainsi sur Larsis… et très récemment sur Terre. La Source était présente sur Larsis depuis le commencement. Pas sur Terre. Ce dernier monde était entouré d'une coquille – à présent percée de toute part depuis la Déchirure – qui faisait barrage à l'influence de l'entité. Une coquille faite par la Source elle-même.

L'autre particularité que l'on pouvait retenir au sujet de ce nouveau monde, était la distinction que l'on y faisait entre tous les êtres vivants. Les Mortels, les Démons et les Semi Immortels. Les démons étaient des êtres immortels, pratiquement invulnérables, aux capacités variées. Les mortels étaient éphémères, dénués de tout pouvoir, et faibles. Les semi immortels gardaient la vulnérabilité des mortels, mais leur longévité et leurs capacités rivalisaient avec celles des démons. Cette classification paraissait contenter tout le monde.

Il s'agissait, grossièrement, de tout ce que Kirsten – et un Affilié moyen – connaissait de l'origine de Larsis et de son histoire. Chris en savait bien plus, pour avoir vécu quelques temps au sein de ce monde. Mais ce dont parlait HeeChul parut prendre le sabreur au dépourvu qui plissa les yeux.

« Qui, sur Larsis, est censé connaître l'existence et la nature de ces Clans ? s'enquit-il.  
- Le Panthéon, les démons, une partie des semi immortels et une vulgaire poignée de mortels, énuméra le rouquin.  
- Tu nous expliques ? demanda Kirsten. »

HeeChul se mit en tailleur.

« A part le Panthéon, personne ne sait vraiment ce que sont les Clans de la Source, ni le but de leur existence, ni la façon dont ils sont créés. Ce sont tous des Clans de semi immortels. Leur taille et leur puissance varient. Ils peuvent être nombreux et faibles, comme une vulgaire poignée et d'une puissance rivalisant celle du Panthéon. Ce sont des… porte-paroles de la Source. Chaque clan représente un aspect particulier de l'entité. Le premier membre donne son nom au clan… Clan du Cartographe, du Forgeron, de la Lyre, du Fossoyeur…  
- Et de quel clan s'agit-il dans leur cas ? coupa Chris.  
- Clan du Tisserand. »

Chris fronça les sourcils, qui formèrent un unique trait sombre barrant son front.

« Le Tisserand…  
- C'est son créateur, répondit le démon. C'est bien la même personne à laquelle tu penses… »

Le sabreur croisa les bras et réfléchit. Aux premiers temps du Culte d'Abhra, ils purent compter sur l'aide précieuse de quelques démons et semi immortels. L'un d'eux était surnommé le Tisserand. Chris n'était pas encore de ce monde, mais les faits et accords furent soigneusement consignés dans les bases de données du Culte. Le Tisserand était connu dans la mémoire d'Abhra comme un ennemi mortel de Neïs. Puis le Culte cessa de demander de l'aide sur Larsis, et le contact fut rompu.

« Je vois de qui il s'agit, murmura-t-il finalement. Qu'est-il devenu ? »

Ce semi immortel avait rallié la cause du Culte, de nombreuses fois… il y avait de grandes chances que ses congénères fussent fidèles à ses principes et perpétuent ses idéaux.

« Il est mort, répondit le démon. Tué, il y a près d'un an.  
- Par qui ?  
- … j'aimerais le dire, mais je ne sais pas ce que cela donnerait, physiquement, si je tentais quand même de donner un nom ou un indice. Mais je pense que c'est à eux de vous le dire… »

Chris acquiesça, comprenant que le responsable de la disparition du Tisserand avait contracté le même contrat que celui de HeeChul.

« Tu ne serais pas en partie la cause de l'absence de leur ami ? lança Kirsten, sourcils froncés.  
- Frères… ils sont frères dans ce Clan, corrigea HeeChul. Et… »

Les deux amis observèrent, intrigués, le démon dont la bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait sans qu'aucun son ne put en sortir. HeeChul pinça les lèvres, écœuré et vaincu.

« Je ne peux pas répondre, déclara-t-il. »

Kirsten eut une irrépressible envie de rire, moqueuse, mais fit de son mieux pour se retenir, ou à défaut, la dissimuler.

« Vous vous connaissez ? reprit Chris.  
- … oui, on peut dire ça, répondit le démon. Oh, je peux répondre à ça, intéressant, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. Si vous voulez un conseil, il vaut mieux que vous leur posiez directement toutes ces questions. Je ne pense pas qu'ils vous mentiront… à partir du moment où vous leur faites comprendre que vous savez à quel type de Clan ils appartiennent, le pire qui pourrait arriver serait de ne pas tout vous dire. Et vous ne pourrez pas leur en tenir rigueur. Ils tiennent tous à leur secret, pour leur sécurité. Et puis, les Clans de la Source sont censés garder un minimum de mystère, conclut-il avec un sourire en coin. »

Le sabreur eut une moue dégoûtée, qui ne passa pas inaperçue.

« Savoir ce qu'ils sont réellement vous donne déjà une large avance, assura HeeChul. »

Kirsten plissa les yeux, ayant la vague et désagréable impression que la phrase du démon était restée inachevée et que celui-ci voulut ajouter « … et de nombreux problèmes. »

« Je sens que vous aurez plein de choses palpitantes à vous raconter, s'extasia HeeChul. J'aimerais tant être une petite souris pour assister à ça… ou une ombre…  
- Comme si ce n'était pas en ton pouvoir, soupira Kirsten.  
- Quand prendra fin ton contrat ? coupa Chris. »

HeeChul ne répondit pas de suite, paraissant réfléchir à ce qui lui était autorisé de dévoiler.

« Le jour où vous ne serez plus une épine dans la botte de Neïs, déclara-t-il. A vous de décider du temps que ça prendra.  
- Alors c'est vraiment…  
- La bataille finale est donc lancée.  
- Définitivement, assura HeeChul. Je crois qu'il se lasse du petit jeu qu'il mène depuis quelques décennies. Neïs a toujours vu les choses en grand, les sanctuaires à son honneur comme les guerres en son nom. N'oubliez pas que c'est une Puissance Dirigeante. Aucune créature d'ici-bas ne peut en venir à bout.  
- Et les autres Puissances ?  
- Il faudra le leur demander… »

Le démon se releva, épousseta de nouveau son manteau, l'attention immédiatement focalisée sur les grains de poussière qui avaient eu l'audace de se coller au noble tissu.

« J'ai été ravi d'avoir pu discuter un peu avec vous, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. »

HeeChul s'apprêtait à quitter la tour, et s'engouffrer dans l'obscurité des escaliers. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers les deux humains.

« J'ose espérer que la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, ce sera pour me remettre mon dû. »

Sans attendre de répondre, il s'en fut, descendant tranquillement les escaliers, laissant Kirsten et Chris bien plus que pensifs. Passablement soucieux.

La jeune fille soupira et laissa tomber son menton sur sa paume, le coude sur les genoux. Il y avait tant d'informations et d'évènements à digérer, qu'elle craignait un jour de craquer. Pour de bon. Elle aurait souhaité être un de ces membres sur-entraînés, talentueux et doués de capacités surnaturelles, pour être capable de surmonter ce qui leur arrivait. Qu'était-elle, pauvre humaine à l'empathie irrémédiablement déréglée ? Elle serra les dents.

_*Neïs…*_

« Pourquoi les autres Puissances ne donnent pas l'impression de s'intéresser au cas de Neïs ? s'énerva Kirsten. Ça crève pourtant les yeux qu'il n'est ni neutre ni bon, mais définitivement et irrémédiablement mauvais ! Et si on suit le schéma de Larsis, les Bons luttent contre les Mauvais et les Neutres proposent leur aide au premier venu. »

Le sabreur soupira lourdement.

« Neïs a sa place dans le Panthéon, de plein droit, quelque soit le rang qu'il occupe et le rôle qu'il s'est donné au moment du Choix. La Duperie, le Vol, la Trahison, c'est son domaine, et cela fait partie intégrante du schéma que vit Larsis. Il n'y a pas de lutte d'obédience entre Bon, Neutre et Mauvais, seulement une lutte de pouvoir. C'est à la Puissance qui aura le plus de temples, de sanctuaires, d'offrandes, de clercs, de guildes, de fidèles… c'est comme ça que se mesurent les pouvoirs dans le Panthéon : l'influence sur les créatures inférieures.  
« Neïs était un membre discret du Panthéon, comme l'oblige son affectation. Il complote en cachette, fomente dans l'ombre, et frappe en silence. Il n'avait pas besoin de prendre part à la lutte de pouvoir, parce qu'il avait déjà l'influence qu'il lui fallait. En temps de guerres, on finit toujours par trahir quelqu'un, et Neïs était là pour y veiller. Dans l'ombre, Neïs était le membre le plus influent et le plus puissant du Panthéon, et aucun de ses congénères ne l'avait compris. Hormis ceux qui s'étaient discrètement mis à son service.  
- Il avait des Puissances sous ses ordres ? s'étonna Kirsten.  
- Les Mineures… la plus fidèle est la Maîtresse des Poisons, mais elle a disparu il y a un siècle je pense. Quand les autres Puissances se sont aperçues de l'ascendance que Neïs avait sur Larsis et au sein même du Panthéon, il avait déjà découvert la Brèche menant à la Terre, un nouveau terrain de jeu où il pouvait exercer son influence. Il s'est tout bonnement désintéressé de Larsis, a emmené ses plus fidèles serviteurs et s'est *exilé* sur Terre. Notre cauchemar a commencé.  
- Je vois… les autres Puissances étaient bien contentes d'être débarrassées de Neïs sans lui avoir fait la guerre.  
- Et il a laissé le champ libre à des Mineures de même obédience, mais qui ne causeront jamais de problèmes aux Majeures. Un petit mal pour un grand bien.  
- Et ces Majeures se foutent totalement que leur collègue met à feu et à sang un autre monde, grinça la jeune femme.  
- Elles ont des préoccupations qui… dépassent notre entendement, ironisa Chris.  
- On est seul, en somme, soupira Kirsten. »

Chris pinça les lèvres en un amer acquiescement.

« Il n'existe pas de Maître ou Maîtresse de la Compassion, par hasard ? tenta Kirsten. »

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rire, quoique tristement. La Miséricorde n'appartenait qu'à une seule Puissance… quant à celles qui se faisaient passer pour des divinités, elles ne connaissaient qu'égoïsme et luxe. Certaines d'entre elles s'avéraient plus terre-à-terre que leurs fidèles.

Une décennie plus tôt Chris n'aurait pas hésité à glisser une parole réconfortante, pré-pensée, pré-fabriquée… _On peut encore y arriver seul ! Abhra l'a déjà fait, elle peut réitérer cet exploit un siècle plus tard !_ Le jeune homme avait bien vite compris qu'il n'aurait plus le cœur ni la force nécessaire pour proférer ce mensonge et le transformer en espoir. Kirsten, qui avait perdu son grand optimiste obstiné de ses débuts en tant qu'Affiliée, partageait sans peine son sentiment. Abhra, seule, finirait tôt ou tard, détruite, anéantie, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Sa fin était déjà en marche. Ils fonçaient droit vers le précipice.

« Bon… il faut trouver de l'aide, alors, soupira Kirsten. Disons… après avoir lavé le cerveau des Régents qui rechignent encore à s'associer à des non-humains. »

Incapable de se retenir, elle ajouta à demi voix en se levant « Ils sont dans la merde jusqu'au cou et ils trouvent le moyen de faire la fine bouche ! ». Les marmonnements excédés de Kirsten n'échappèrent point à Chris qui se surprit à laisser échapper un rictus amer et quelque peu concerné. Il était une des plus belles preuves de la grande réticence d'Abhra à s'allier et faire confiance à tous ceux qui n'étaient pas issus de la Terre. On l'acceptait, avec peine, parce qu'il appartenait à Abhra avant même d'avoir appris à marcher et parler. Gagner la confiance des autres membres du Culte se révélait de plus en plus difficile avec le temps.

Craintive. Méfiante. Ingrate. Condamnée.

« Je propose qu'on attende la clôture du procès pour informer les autres de la présence du Clan, proposa la jeune femme. »

Chris acquiesça distraitement, l'attention soudain ailleurs. Un mouvement au-dessus de leurs têtes attira son regard. La forme sombre qu'il avait remarquée plus tôt, perça la couche nuageuse et plongea à la verticale, droit vers le sol dévasté. Une longue plainte aigüe leur parvint, éloignée, étouffée. Le sabreur se releva brusquement et attrapa le bras de la jeune femme. Il se précipita à l'intérieur de la tour, sous la protection de son obscurité.

« Chris ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'affola Kirsten. »

Les bourrasques de vent s'étaient tues peu après le départ de HeeChul, laissant la place à un épais silence qui passa longtemps inaperçu.

« Nous nous sommes attardés trop longtemps, grinça le sabreur. La protection s'est dissipée… »

Kirsten fronça les sourcils.

« Le vent, insista Chris, le **vent** ! La tempête couvrait nos voix, pour dissuader les éventuelles oreilles curieuses.  
- Et… y a plus de vent, nota Kirsten.  
- Ouais, et on n'est plus protégé. Heureusement qu'il était en faction, souffla le sabreur.  
- Mais… qui ? »

L'escalier en colimaçon ne semblait n'avoir aucune fin, l'issue tardait à se présenter en contre-bas.

« A ton avis, pourquoi cette tour est aussi haut perchée ?  
- … pour voir au-delà des montagnes ? haleta la jeune femme.  
- Montagnes infranchissables par la voie de la terre, précisa Chris. »

Un hoquet essoufflé l'informa que son amie avait enfin compris.

« Ne me dis pas que les Dragons existent vraiment ? s'exclama-t-elle, hors d'haleine et choquée. »

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé. Malgré toutes ces années passées au contact de Larsis, Kirsten ne s'était toujours pas faite à l'idée que le bestiaire des mythologies médiévales existaient bel et bien sur ce monde.

Leur cavalcade dans la forêt de marches étroites et pentues prit brusquement fin, arrêtée par une porte en métal lourd. Chris déverrouilla le portail, repoussa le battant, et tous deux furent entraînés à travers l'ouverture. Ils en ressortirent la seconde suivante, retrouvant l'espace clos et familier des sas d'accès conventionnels à Larsis. Derrière eux, la lourde cloison d'acier se referma hermétiquement dans un bruit sourd. La respiration sifflante, Kirsten se laissa glisser contre la paroi lisse et incurvée du sas, et s'assit au sol, les jambes flageolantes. Chris fronça les sourcils.

« T'avais raison… trois traversées, c'est beaucoup trop pour l'instant, grimaça Kirsten.  
- Tiens donc, railla Chris.  
- … mais il fallait bien que je t'accompagne, reprit-elle. Donc le fait que tu aies raison ne sert strictement à rien. »

Le sabreur secoua la tête, feignant l'exaspération. Un grésillement retentit dans l'espace clos du sas.

« Un soucis, Jonas ? s'enquit la voix du technicien à l'extérieur. »

Chris agita une main vers la caméra de surveillance.

« Aucun… on récupère, répondit-il. Il faudra vérifier que la Tour est encore sûre.  
- J'en prends note, confirma le technicien. Je vous ouvre… »

Le jeune homme acquiesça puis tendit sa main vers Kirsten qui peinait toujours à faire retrouver à son cœur un rythme moins allègre.

« Tu devrais accepter la proposition de Hind, conseilla-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.  
- Quoi ? La remise en forme ? »

A la réponse affirmative de Chris, elle secoua la tête avec véhémence.

« Non merci ! Je préfère de loin la demi-heure de marche pour rejoindre mon boulot ou rentrer à la maison, que de passer par vos machines de torture ! »

Un ricanement répondit à ses protestations.

« Quoi encore ?  
- Je te connais ! Avec ta flemme habituelle et le froid qu'il y a dehors, tu n'oseras jamais tourner le dos au confort des transport en commun. »

Offusquée, Kirsten ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la referma aussitôt. L'accès au sas s'ouvrit dans un concert de cliquetis et de sifflements de pneumatiques.

« T'es qu'une mauvaise langue, grogna-t-elle.  
- Prouve-moi le contraire alors, s'amusa le jeune homme.  
- C'est bien ce que je compte faire ! S'exclama Kirsten.  
- D'accord… ça veut dire que ce soir, tu feras le chemin depuis la gare jusqu'à la maison, à pieds. »

Kirsten hésita un instant, mais sa fierté prit les devants.

« Entendu ! »

Elle tendit la main pour sceller leur accord, puis hésita de nouveau. Elle, aussi, avait ses conditions.

« Mais tu m'accompagnes ! Pas tout le temps, juste quand il fait nuit. »

Chris leva un sourcil, paraissant étudier la proposition sous toutes ses coutures, et serra finalement la main de la jeune fille.

« Entendu. »

Kirsten se retint de toutes ses forces de ne pas ricaner… elle travaillait la nuit et sortait peu la journée. Il était regrettable d'arriver à de telles extrémités pour l'obliger à être plus présent, mais la jeune fille était plutôt satisfaite de son coup.

« Pourquoi ce sourire ? S'enquit Chris, suspicieux.  
- Oh pour rien… »

Le sabreur l'observa encore un instant avant de hausser les épaules, l'esprit déjà occupé à des évènements plus importants. Il leur fallait tirer au clair la présence de ces membres de Clan, avant que ne circule la rumeur qu'un groupe d'étrangers se trouvaient dans une des bases les plus secrètes du Culte. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent les sas d'accès à Larsis, pour rejoindre la foule qui arpentaient les couloirs et pièces les plus fréquentés, ils eurent la mauvaise surprise de découvrir que la rumeur s'était déjà formée, et se propageait comme un virus.

« Je ne crois pas qu'on pourra attendre la fin du procès, déclara gravement Chris. »

Kirsten avait une théorie concernant l'identité de la personne à l'origine de cette rumeur, mais elle n'en dit mot. Des excuses ne valaient rien si la faute était commise une nouvelle fois, l'heure suivante. Ils pressèrent le pas, prenant le chemin du jardin d'hiver.

###

« On va rester silencieux encore longtemps ? Se plaignit YooChun malgré lui à haute voix.  
- Non, on peut toujours discuter, grinça Thomas. »

Dans son coin, Hind se mordit l'intérieur des joues, tentant de faire passer son irrésistible envie de rire. De son côté, JunSu ricana.

« On ne peut pas parler de sujets personnels entre nous, ni à haute voix, ni silencieusement, rétorqua-t-il.  
- Et bien, n'abordez pas de sujets personnels… »

Le blond soupira, excédé. Il n'était certes plus aussi nerveux que précédemment, mais il sentait poindre une colère au fond de lui. Une demi-heure s'était écoulée dans un parfait silence. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il lui fallait parler ou bouger. Seulement aucune de ces deux actions ne lui était permise.

« Thomas, appela Hind. Je suis sûre que tu as beaucoup de choses à faire, bien plus importantes que de rester ici, désœuvré… »

L'homme se redressa et fixa la jeune femme.

« Je ne suis pas désœuvré, répliqua-t-il, méfiant.  
- Si, tu **es** désœuvré, insista Hind. Crois moi, tu as mieux à faire et ils ne risquent pas de s'évaporer. Même si c'était dans leurs cordes, ce ne serait pas très intelligent. Jusqu'à présent, on ne les accuse de rien, alors laisse-les souffler. »

Il resta silencieux, semblait peser le pour et le contre… puis haussa les épaules.

« Si tu le dis…  
- La Sentinelle te le dit, assura-t-elle non sans l'ombre d'un sourire amusé. »

Le télépathe sortit sans un mot, prenant soin de claquer les battants avec humeur. Une fois assuré que l'homme ne changerait pas d'avis et ferait demi-tour, JunSu soupira d'aise et se renfonça dans le fauteuil. Deux télépathes dans une même pièce… _toujours un de trop_.

[J'y crois pas… il est parti…]

L'atmosphère se détendit doucement, comme avec prudence. Hind quitta son perchoir près de la fenêtre et prit la place qu'occupait Thomas un peu plus tôt, face aux quatre jeunes hommes.

« Évitez tout de même de comploter en silence, d'accord ? Ça ne ferait que rendre la suite plus difficile et désagréable…  
- On va essayer… marmonna YooChun. »

Cependant, le départ de Thomas ne leur avait pas rendu les choses plus faciles. Ils devaient faire désormais face au regard intrigué et curieux de la jeune femme, et particulièrement déstabilisant, qui ne cessait d'aller de l'un à l'autre comme si elle tentait de comprendre ce qui les liait tous les quatre. Le seul à ne pas se soucier de l'inquisition dont ils faisaient l'objet, était le cadet… bien trop occupé à ne pas céder à la panique en reconnaissant au détail près la pièce où il s'était vu mourir. Ne pouvant poser le regard nulle part sans que sa vision ne lui revint en mémoire, il ferma les yeux, feignant l'ennui, l'exaspération… peu lui importait, du moment qu'aucun de ses frères ne remarquait son trouble.

[Dès qu'ils nous laisseront tranquille et seuls, il faudra qu'on parle un peu de… ce Chris, décida YunHo.]

JunSu acquiesça gravement d'un mouvement de la tête.

[Je suis le seul à penser que cette pseudo-coïncidence n'apportera rien de bon ? s'enquit-il après un nouveau silence.  
- Oui, répondit YooChun moqueur. T'es le seul !]

Le blond haussa les épaules.

[ChangMin…?]

Le cadet ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, fixant JunSu.

[Quoi ? Quelle coïncidence ? Chris ou la fille ?]

JunSu haussa les sourcils, étonné et passablement perdu.

[Quoi la fille ?  
- Celle que tu as aidée hier dans le tunnel… répondit le cadet sur le ton de l'évidence.]

YunHo ne put retenir un sourire, amusé et soulagé ; il n'était donc pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. La voix de Hind s'éleva alors, les arrachant brusquement de leur univers.

« Vous savez ? Finalement, je comprends maintenant pourquoi Thomas ne supporte pas vous voir discuter entre vous, fit-elle distraitement. Il n'y a pas plus horripilant que de voir vos expressions mais ne pas vous entendre. Mais lui, c'est pire : il a fini par entendre… »

Hind n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, un des battants de la porte s'ouvrit. Chris et Kirsten entrèrent dans la pièce et refermèrent derrière eux, prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible.

« Surveille ce qui peut rôder autour, demanda le jeune homme à son amie. Dès qu'il y a quelqu'un à l'étage préviens nous ! Personne ne doit nous entendre. Il y a déjà une rumeur… »

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis acquiesça silencieusement. Si son attitude ne changea pas au premier abord, son regard se fit légèrement plus distrait et lointain que d'ordinaire… les sens déjà aux aguets.

Les quatre frères se redressèrent, pressentant le début d'un interrogatoire poussé. Chris ne prit pas la peine de s'asseoir, préférant se poster devant eux.

« Rien de ce qui sera dit entre ces murs n'en sortira, leur assura-t-il. Je demande donc une certaine coopération de votre part. Cela nous faciliterait grandement les choses. Je ne sais pas encore si je dois vous être reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé une des nôtres ou au contraire m'en méfier. »

Il prononça ces paroles, le regard ancré dans celui de YunHo. Cristal contre ébène. Il devina qu'il était le plus âgé et par conséquent celui qui avait l'autorité sur les trois autres jeunes gens qui l'accompagnaient. YunHo acquiesça de la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui peut amener un Clan de la Source à fréquenter un des nombreux repères de Neïs ? »

YooChun manqua de s'étrangler à la mention des Clans ; JunSu ouvrit des yeux ronds, choqué d'avoir été si facilement identifiés ; ChangMin pinça les lèvres. Seul YunHo parvint à garder un visage impassible.

« On ne peut pas dire que nous les fréquentons de notre plein gré, commença-t-il.  
- Peu importe que vous soyez des clients réguliers ou simplement de passage. Qu'y faisiez-vous ? »

YunHo prit une profonde inspiration. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le temps de se concerter avec ses frères.

« Exactement ce que vous faisiez, répondit-il prudemment. Nous étions à la recherche d'un des nôtres. Mais cela ne s'est pas passé exactement comme nous le souhaitions.  
- Celui pour lequel vous vous disputiez tout à l'heure ?  
- Non.  
- Oh, très bien… tu avais raison Kitty, fit-il à son amie, ils sont cinq en vérité. Peut-être même six. Alors ? Pourquoi le cherchiez-vous ?  
- C'est… une longue histoire.  
- Même si je n'en donne pas l'impression, je suis patient. »

L'aîné ne put s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec leur ancien ami dont Chris était l'exacte réplique… jusqu'au comportement. La ressemblance était effrayante. Il lui semblait remonter le temps de plusieurs décennies.

« Si vous êtes au courant que nous sommes d'un Clan de la Source, connaissez-vous son nom ?  
- Le Clan du Tisserand. »

[Je crois qu'ils ont un informateur très haut placé pour avoir eu autant d'informations en aussi peu de temps, souffla YooChun.]

« Et j'ai cru comprendre que le fondateur de ce Clan n'est plus, depuis plus d'un an. Ce qui est une grande perte pour le Culte, puisque nous avons eu la chance de _travailler_ ensemble. »

[Je vote pour un membre d'une Triade, ajouta YooChun, ricanant nerveusement.]

JunSu ne put empêcher sa bouche de s'ouvrir sous le coup de la surprise. Il était impossible pour des habitants de Schauntena, même membres du Culte, d'en savoir autant sur les Clans de la Source. YooChun avait raison, ils devaient avoir un informateur idéalement placé dans la hiérarchie des démons ou des semi immortels.

« C'est pour… venger sa disparition que nous sommes ici. »

YunHo devina sans peine les regards alarmés que lui jetaient ses frères. Il les ignora. Si Chris avait un quelconque lien avec leur ancien ami, il pouvait confier sans crainte une bonne partie des détails.

« Je ne vous suis plus, reprit Chris, sourcils froncés. Vous êtes à la recherche de l'un d'entre vous… pour venger la mort du Tisserand ? »

L'aîné répondit à l'affirmative. Le sabreur l'observa un long moment, la discussion avec HeeChul lui revint en mémoire.

« Vous voulez dire qu'un de vos frères est responsable de sa mort ?  
- … ChangShik n'est plus notre frère depuis longtemps, siffla JunSu.  
- Est-il aussi insaisissable pour que vous ayez autant de difficulté à l'attraper ? »

Cette fois, YunHo ne put se résoudre à ne pas demander l'avis de ses frères. D'un regard il comprit que s'ils étaient tous réticents à avouer, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions.

« Nous l'avons fait, peu après ses exactions. Mais… il est devenu un Errant. »

Kirsten frissonna violemment. Du peu qu'elle savait sur ces entités, rien en elles n'inspirait le moindre réconfort. Des âmes perdues réclamant vengeance et équité… certaines allaient jusqu'à prendre possession d'un corps vivant pour arriver à leur fin.

« Pourquoi le chercher ici ? s'étonna Chris. Il n'y a jamais eu d'Errant sur Schauntena ! C'est une particularité propre à Larsis. Vous vous trompez de monde !  
- Non… lui, il a pu franchir la Brèche. »

La pièce, déjà silencieuse, plongea dans un lourd silence horrifié.

« Chris… la menace dont il parlait… souffla Hind. »

La jeune femme faisait référence au message laissé par un membre de la Branche d'Athènes. Chris s'en souvenait parfaitement. L'homme avait aussi parlé d'un détachement de Chargés de Mission que le Culte avait envoyé enquêter près du _Manoir_, où une Brèche s'était formée. Si la menace rodait quelque part dans la capitale, elle ne pouvait être passée que par cette Brèche. Il se souvint aussi que sur les six membres d'Abhra, cinq furent retrouvés morts sur les ruines du _Manoir_ et un était toujours porté disparu.

« Un Errant sur Schauntena, murmura-t-il. C'est la seule explication plausible… »

Tout s'expliquait à présent… le membre disparu avait servi d'hôte à l'Errant qu'était devenu leur frère.

« Combien de temps peut-il tenir dans un même corps, s'enquit-il soudain.  
- Deux semaines grand maximum, répondit YooChun. Il n'en était pas loin lorsqu'on l'a retrouvé, tout à l'heure. »

JunSu et ChangMin se tournèrent brusquement vers lui.

« Tu l'as retrouvé ? s'étrangla JunSu.  
- Mais pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenus ?  
- Il nous a prévenu, JaeJoong et moi, rectifia YunHo. Vous étiez sûrement trop loin ou trop occupés. Mais il ne nous a pas été possible de le ramener. Il était trop encombrant et il fallait fuir. »

ChangMin serra violemment les poings, à s'en blanchir les phalanges. Si près du but. Si proche de la fin de leur calvaire. Il n'en pouvait plus… il fallait mettre un terme à tout cela au plus vite. Ce besoin n'avait jamais été aussi urgent. Il ne supportait plus de rester éveillé toutes les nuits, le regard vissé sur le plafond, à ressasser toutes ses visions d'horreurs qu'on lui prédisait. Le film de leur défaite, sous toutes ses coutures, ne cessait de défiler sous ses yeux, même furieusement clos. Quelle abomination que d'endosser le rôle d'oiseau de mauvaise augure…

Tout prendrait fin avec celle de ChangShik. Sa fin définitive.

Face à eux, Chris finit par s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils, le visage grave.

« Je vous propose un marché… commença-t-il. »

JunSu alla répliquer qu'ils n'avaient rien de commerçants pour qu'on leur proposât un marché, YooChun l'en dissuada d'un regard.

« Si j'ai bien compris, l'un d'entre vous manque à l'appel. »

YunHo acquiesça lentement de la tête, ne quittant pas le jeune homme du regard.

« J'accepte de croire que vous n'avez aucun lien avec la séquestration de notre camarade, mais que vous avez aidé à sa libération. En cela, nous vous en sommes reconnaissants, et bientôt tout le reste du château. Je vous propose de vous aider à retrouver votre frère, en mettant à disposition tous les moyens que nous possédons.  
- Où est l'arnaque dans votre équitable marché ? grinça JunSu.  
- Nulle part, je vous l'assure. Nous pourrons appeler la Source à témoigner si vous le souhaitez. Cependant… »

Le blond eut un rictus… il l'aurait parié !

« Cependant, reprit Chris. Il se trouve que votre frère… déchu, ex-frère, quel que soit le statu qu'il ait à présent au sein de votre Clan… que cet Errant soit impliqué dans la mort de cinq de nos confrères et la disparition d'un autre. Il va sans dire que le Culte demandera réparation une fois que cela se saura. Beaucoup d'entre nous voudrons sa mort… enfin si je puis dire.  
- Que voulez-vous au juste ?  
- Laissez-nous le traquer avec vous. »

YunHo plissa les yeux. Ce n'était pas bon. Cette affaire ne concernait que le Clan du Tisserand. Eux six, et seulement eux. Malgré tout, il considéra la question, tandis qu'autour de lui, ses frères avaient déjà tranché. Il n'en était pas question.

« Ce n'est pas une décision que nous pouvons prendre aussi soudainement, risqua YunHo. »

Il leur fallait surtout gagner du temps. Le jeune homme doutait qu'il était inutile de tenter de leur faire comprendre ce qu'ils risquaient, s'ils tentaient d'arrêter eux-mêmes ChangShik ou ne serait-ce que les aider. Il avait vu ce que pouvait faire leur ancien frère de son vivant… désormais débarrassé de son enveloppe charnelle, qui savait ce dont il était réellement capable ?

De plus, il ne pouvait prendre de décision sans l'avis de JaeJoong. C'était contre-nature.

« Nous ne pouvons décider sans la présence et l'avis de JaeJoong. C'est sans appel. De plus nous devons le retrouver au plus vite avant que ChangShik ne tente quoi que ce soit, déclara YunHo. »

Chris les considéra tour à tour. Il le sentait… il le voyait presque tant il était imposant. Ce lien si subtil et pourtant si fort qui les unissait tous les quatre… et pour l'instant incomplet. Il était évident que la présence de leur frère manquant comblerait le vide qu'il ressentait autour d'eux.

« Une fois que nous serons tous rassemblés, poursuivit YunHo. Je peux vous assurer que nous parviendrons à un arrangement équitable, qui j'espère contentera tout le monde. »

Il réfléchit à la réaction des Régents lorsqu'il leur exposerait la situation, et la promesse en suspens qu'il avait peut-être obtenue. Ils ne pourraient se satisfaire de cela. Puis il se souvint du détail qui les ferait sûrement changer d'avis. Ils étaient du Clan du Tisserand. Ce semi immortel qui avait participé à la survie du Culte. Celui sans qui Abhra ne pourrait dissimuler efficacement ses bases les plus importantes.

En plus de l'espoir, germait en lui la certitude qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en eux. Il se leva, s'approcha de YunHo et tendit une main.

« Vous avez de la chance d'être de son Clan, fit-il souriant à demi. »

OooOooOoOooOooO

_A suivre…_

_Quatre autres chapitres sont fins prêts et seront publiés prochainement n.n_

_D'ici là, portez vous bien, et si vous pouviez juste passer par la case review, pour me faire part de vos impressions, quelles qu'elles soient, sur l'histoire. Vous n'imaginez peut être pas à quel point vos impressions sont importantes pour améliorer la fiction ! XD_


End file.
